Las vacaciones de Nii-sama
by Gene15
Summary: Rukia tiene una noticia para Byakuya, solo que no ha encontrado el momento perfecto para decirle, Byakuya se encuentra muy estresado con tantas tareas. Así que su hermana le ha preparado un plan para que se relaje y se la pase en grande. ¡Ichiruki!
1. Cura para el estrés

**Género:Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama**

**Capítulo 01 **

**Cura para el estrés.**

¿Cuántas veces se está agobiado, estresado, y malhumorado? Pues esta era exactamente la situación de Kuchiki Byakuya, aunque algunos lleguen a considerarlo que esté en su estado normal. Pero , Rukia quien conocía un poco más a fondo la personalidad de este particular personaje; sabía que algo andaba desacertadamente, por eso lo vigiló durante varios días hasta que dio con la incertidumbre que angustiaba a su hermano: el trabajo, y para eso había formulado una serie de ideas con la cual pensaba ayudarlo. Sólo esperaba que su hermano en el estado que se encontraba aceptara su ayuda. Claro; eso sí, tenia que hacerlo concorde a como estaba pautado, porque con unos cuantos consejos que le había dado el rubio vendedor, cuando estuvo en el mundo real comprando mercancía, éste le dijo que la mejor manera desestresarse y liberarse de un tumulto trabajo, eran unas revitalizadoras y relajantes vacaciones. Ella tomó esto como un muy buen consejo, y como Kuchiki Rukia es una mujer decidida y de armas tomar, se dijo a sí misma que lograría que su adorado hermano disfrutara de las vacaciones de su sueños. Urahara le había comentado que justamente en esos días, el estaba planeando una salida de vacaciones y había quedado con Yoruichi y los demás de salir a la playa, por un fin de semana, a gozar de unos días de sol y suavizar su turbador trabajo. Y así, ahora se dirigía al cuartel de la sexta división.

Toc toc, llamó a la puerta de la oficina de su hermano.

-Adelante- se escuchó de otro lado.

Rukia empujó la puerta corrediza hacia a un lado y cruzó el umbral, para saludar como es debido.

-Buenos días, Nii-sama - Un poco inquieta, al no saber la reacción que tendría su hermano con la noticia que le traía.

-Buenos dias Rukia - dijo con su habitual porte frío y sexy a la vez.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Nii-sama, vengo a traerle un mensaje de parte de Yoruichi-dono y Urahara.

-Está bien, te escucho -dijo sin inmutarse.

-Yoruichi-dono quiere que vaya al mundo real este fin de semana, con el fin de hacerle llegar una valiosa información.

-¿Sobre qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo irregular en Karakura? -inquirió el líder del Clan.

-No me dijo exactamente de qué se trataba, sólo que le diera a usted el mensaje.

-Muy bien, dile que estaré ahí el día exacto a primera hora-

-Sí, Nii-sama, se lo diré hoy mismo cuando regrese a Karakura -dijo la morena pensado en que el fin justifica los medios.

~OoOoOoO~

Más tarde en Karakura, se encontraba Yoruichi interrogando a Rukia. Y los demás atentos a la morena, entre ellos se encontraba: Urahara, quien por supuesto no podía faltar al ser el dueño de la tienda-casa en donde se encontraban, tambien estaba Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, Orihime,Uryuu,Chad, Ichigo y finalmente Renji; quien llevaba varios días en la ciudad, por el cual el pobre Byakuya tenia más trabajo aún. Pero es que Renji junto con Rukia habían sido confiados para unos asuntos importantes con Urahara. Ella les había contado todo a sus amigos, y por supuesto fueron los que sugirieron el modo de traerlo.

Con ojos expectantes, todos miraban a la morena entrar a la sala donde siempre se reúnen y toman el té; ella tomo asiento y dijo:

-Nii-sama confirmó que estará aquí el próximo viernes -dijo con cautela.

-¡Sabía que lo lograrías, Kuchiki-san! -la felicitó alegremente Orihime.

Ichigo miraba la escena con cara de aburrimiento. "_¿Para qué hacen todo esto?"_

_-_Bueno, es que las mujeres como Kuchiki-san, tienen el poder de la persuasión con los tipos _Duros -d_ijo el excapitán de la doceava división, mirando de reojo a Ichigo.

Yoruichi miraba la escena con una media sonrisa, ya que por supuesto había captado la puya al igual que muchos.

-¿Y el capitán no sospechó nada, Rukia? -preguntó Renji.

-¿Acaso dudas de mis habilidades? Claro que no sospechó -contestó con suficiencia la morena.

-Kuchiki-san y, ¿crees que finalmente, tu hermano acepte? -Intervino Uryuu.

-No lo sé, Ishida, pero me mantendré firme para que funcione -contestó Rukia animada.

Todos miraban a Rukia alegremente, por ver como quería ayudar a su hermano. Excepto Ichigo.

-Y a todas estas Rukia, ya deberías saber que ese niñato de Byakuya se quedaré por las buenas o por las malas -aludió Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

Pobre Byakuya pensaban todos, ya que conocían las tácticas de Yoruichi.

-Si de verdad quiere pasarla bien se quedará, pero como es Byakuya de impredecible ¿Quién sabe? -dijo Ichigo que hasta ahora, había permanecido callado.

Rukia le dedicó una mirada de luego nos las arreglamos. Y el la captó.

_**~Flashback ~ **_

Una ya muy adelantada noche, estaba siendo presente cuando dos enamorados se besaban amorosamente bajo el estrellado cielo. ¿Y quién lo diría? Si se trataba de Kuchiki Rukia; Una chica que trae pegado en la frente, _métete conmigo y serás pulverizado, imbécil._ El otro era Kurosaki Ichigo; un chico de cabello naranja, ceño reprobador y cara de delincuente sexy. El cual traía en su frente: _no me jodas el día, porque no querrás conocerme molesto._

Y pues si así era, estos dos seres no pudieron seguir ocultando debajo de esa fachada de chicos rudos sus más profundos sentimientos. Y aunque habían comenzado un romance, del cual nadie estaba enterado, pero tenían la sospecha de que existía. Aún seguían siendo los mismos discutidores de tonterías y malas palabras. Justo ahora estaban teniendo un pácifico y adorable momento, el cual no duraría mucho, miren por qué:

-Ichigo -decía la shinigami a su amado aun con los labios pegados.

-¿Sí? - Él no quería otra cosa en aquel momento, que seguir disfrutando de los afrodisiacos labios de Rukia y sus suaves y provocativas caricias.

-Lo he estado pensando, y creo que para ayudar a mi hermano con su estrés, será mejor que lo llevemos con nosotros al fin de semana de la playa -dijo acariciándole el cabello.

-Si quieres hazlo pero, de antemano te digo que no me provoques o Byakuya se enterará de lo nuestro -dijo él divertido.

-¡No! Recuerda que está bajo mucha presión y estrés, así que le contaremos todo luego que se encuentre bien.

-Ese mal humor no se le pasará, Byakuya es así por naturaleza -dijo fastidiado

-Mira quién lo dice -se burló ella.

-Pero este malhumorado, ya tiene quien lo corrija -dijo acariciándole la cintura.

-Ni creas que así me convencerás de contárselo ahora -dijo apartándolo.

-¡Pero es que yo quiero tenerte libremente! -se quejó.

-Y me tienes, pero mientras Nii-sama se encuentre así, no puedo preocuparlo diciéndole: _Hola Nii-sama, Ichigo y yo estamos saliendo, no te preocupes no hemos hecho nada malo._ Eso seria como matarlo de una rabieta o infarto -señaló la de orbes violeta.

-Es que no se lo diré así, ¿te crees que soy idiota? No contestes por favor. ¡Además yo quiero decirle!- Finalizó gritando

-¡Pues yo no, así que te aguantas imbécil! - gritaba la morena enojada,

-¡Esta bien enana, pero eso si en cuanto lo vea y sienta que lo puede digerir se lo digo!- amenazó él

-¡Ah, esta bien, anda y cuentale y te juro que te adorno el cuarto de chappys por doquier! -sentenció ella.

-Ganaste esta vez. pero me la pagarás, maldita enana -y dicho esto la beso con mas fuerza.

_**~Fin del flashback~**_

Y después de todo aquello aún seguían iguales; Ichigo queriéndole decir a Byakuya que es su sexy cuñado, y Rukia queriendo preparar mental y espiritualmente a su hermano para la noticia. Mientras tanto, tendrían que seguir igual, actuando que no eran nada. Aunque no era difícil por una parte hacer aquel papel, porque igual siempre pensaron que estaban saliendo desde hace mucho. Pero por otro lado Ichigo quería mostrar al mundo que Rukia le pertenecía, y así poder dejarles claro a muchos en el instituto, que a Rukia Kuchiki ni se atrevieran a mirarla; porque si de lago se había dado cuenta era que muchos chicos estaban interesados en ella, pero como siempre Rukia era muy distraída para darse cuenta. Y fue eso lo que los arrastró hasta esta situación.

-Bueno, bueno, muchachos. Creo que con esto confirmamos la asistencia de Byakuya-san al súper relajante fin de semana que nos espera, ya que Yoruichi-san se encargará de que se quede -apaciguó Urahara el ambiente.

-Entonces si eso es todo, ya me voy -anunció Ichigo.

-Sí yo también, mañana tenemos que ir al Instituto -declaró Orihime.

-Inoue-san tiene razón, si ya terminamos de hablar es hora de marcharme -decía el Quincy.

-Umhu -murmuró Chad, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada y casi nunca lo hace.

Todos se levantaron excepto los que vivían ahí. Se despidieron y cada uno inicio el rumbo hacia sus hogares. La recientemente pareja iban sin discutir, a pesar de que Ichigo no tiene los mejores deseos para que Byakuya acepte ir con ellos a la playa el fin de semana. Sólo le quedaba resignarse y confiar en las palabras de su ingeniosa novia.

~OoOoOoO~

Mientras tanto en la Sociedad de Almas, para ser más exactos en la asociación de mujeres shinigamis; se discutía un importante asunto referente a la situación del capitán de la sexta división, uno de a los que más se le frecuenta para hacerle regalos o en todo caso que se divierta (Lo generalmente significa que le hacen horribles cosas) en este momento se encontraba hablando la líder del grupo Yachiru.

-Pues como saben Bya-Kun ha estado un poco más malhumorado que de costumbre.- decía con esa voz tan dulce y graciosa- ¡Es por eso que he tomado la decisión de que vayamos a su linda casita y le hagamos una fiesta con fogata! -continuó alegremente-. Me parece que eso le quitaría ese mal humor; porque la cara de poco amigos la llevará por siempre -añadió con malicia.

-¡Eso estaría perfecto! -opinaba alegremente Matsumoto- ¡También podríamos traer sake y sería la noche más estupenda de todas!.

-Creo que sería muy excesivo, Rangiku-san –objetó Nanao.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Si los mejores momentos se viven con los amigos y el sake! -se quejó la rubia.

-Estoy segura de que lo de la fiesta con fogata será suficiente, ¿no creen todas?- preguntó a las presentes.

Entonces todas asintieron, las mujeres que se encontraban presente esta noche eran: la capitana Unohana, su teniente Isane,la capitana Soi fong, Nemu, Kiyone, Momo, y las que ya han opinado recientemente, sólo faltaban algunas porque no se encontraban en la Sociedad de Almas; y por lo tanto no sabían de esta reunión. Ésta concluyó en que le darían el agradable festivo a Byakuya, pero no habría nada de sake, y aunque Matsumoto aceptó las condiciones nadie era capaz de velar porque las cumpliera.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces está decidido, mañana después del atardecer íremos a la casa de Bya-kun y le daremos esa sorpresita, así que hagan sus tareas como oficiales temprano.

~OoOoOoO~

De vuelta a Karakura, en la escena anterior en la que se encontraba la pareja que causa furor entre el medio artístico de Anime/manga.

-¿Qué te pasa ,Ichigo? Vas demasiado callado, ¿acaso estas así por Nii-sama? -Preguntó la ojivioleta.

-No, en realidad pensé que estarías molesta conmigo y no quise decir nada para no terminar discutiendo- dijo francamente.

-No te preocupes Ichigo, decidí dejar el tema hasta que Nii-sama venga.

-Será lo mejor- asintieron ambos, siguieron la marcha hasta llegar a la casa Kurosaki.

En cuanto llegaron los esperaba el resto de la familia Kurosaki, quienes se habían quedado en la clínica hasta tarde.

-¡Buenas noches, Ichigooooooooo! ¡Oh, si vienes con mi queridísima tercera hija! -se le avecinaba su padre, para darle uno de sus típicos saludos, pero antes de que este lograra su cometido, Ichigo lo frenó, estrellando su puño contra su cara pegándole justo en su atractiva nariz y sacándole un hilíllo de sangre.

-Tsk, alejate viejo loco -se quejó Ichigo.

Rukia a y las niñas admiraban con normalidad la escena que patéticamente se sabían de memoria.

-¡Masaki, nuestro hijo defiende su territorio! -decía postrado ante el póster de su difunta y amada esposa, con un acto melodramático merecedor de un Oscar por mejor actor.

-Madura viejo. Ademas ya tú sabías que Rukia regresaba hoy, ella misma te lo dijo.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Pero no me esperaba que vinieran tan juntitos - añadió con malicia.

-¡Ya cállate y dejalos en paz! - y Karin lo sacó del panorama con una patada voladora, más por no soportar a su padre que por el comentario.

-Masaki, nuestros hijos no entienden que velo por la continuación de nuestro apellido y nuestra familia - lloraba Isshin.

Ante esto, Rukia sólo pudo sonrojarse lígeramente. Ichigo solo ignoró el comentario.

-Isshin-san, muchas gracias por siempre dejar que me quede su casa -dijo Rukia tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No te preocupes mi querida tercera hija, recuerda que tú tienes un trato especial en esta casa -dijo el padre de los Kurosaki sin alejarse del póster.

-Bienvenida a casa, Rukia-chan, Onii-chan -saludó primero Yuzu.

-Hola, Ichi-nii, bienvenida Rukia-chan ¿Cómo le fue con los planes para su viaje de la playa? -Preguntó Karin.

Ya todos sabían lo del viaje porque el mismo Ichigo se los había contado. Omitiendo por supuesto, que iba con shinigamis -aunque tan sólo fuera asunto no muy claro para la inocente Yuzu- y seres humanos con habilidades sobrenaturales.

-Bien, nos iremos después de clases el viernes.

-Me alegra mucho, sólo espero que se coloquen mucho bloqueador solar y no hagan tonterias- dijo mirando a Ichigo.

-No te preocupes, Karin- dijo Ichigo obviando la parte final.

-¿No cenarán?- preguntó Yuzu.

-No te preocupes, Yuzu, cenaremos dentro de un momento, si quieres ve y descansa- dijo Ichigo a su hermana, ya que sabía que venía cansada por estar hasta tarde en la clínica.

-Buenas noches, Ichi-nii , Rukia-chan -se despidió Karin.

-Hasta mañana, que descansen -se despidió Yuzu.

-¡Hasta mañana Ichigoo, espero todo de tii! -exclamó su padre y todos subieron dejando los solos.

-Viejo loco ¿Qué quiso decir? -murmuró Ichigo.

-Ichigo, yo no tengo hambre solo beberé un poco de agua y dormiré, estoy muy cansada.

-Está bien, yo haré lo mismo, mañana tenemos clases de biología y será extenuante.

Y así fue, tomaron agua y cada quien se fue a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció? Se que está algo corto pero el próximo será más larguito y mucho mejor, ¡no olviden decirme lo que piensan de la historia! Por hoy lo dejaremos hasta acá, espero sus reviews. ¡Nos leemos! Recuerden: Envejecer es obligatorio, crecer es personal. ^-^ **


	2. Conocimientos y estremecímientos

**Género:Humor/Romance.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama**

**Capítulo 02**

**Conocimientos y estremecimientos**

A primera hora de la mañana iban en dirección al instituto, Ichigo y Rukia, en una normal batalla verbal, la cual se había originado debido a que Ichigo la sacó de la residencia Kurosaki a rastras, y Rukia por su puesto tenía que enseñarle que así, no se trata a una Kuchiki. Aunque esta vez el sexy naranjito tenia razón, porque en la clase de Biología debían llegar temprano o se ganarían una buena regañina de parte de la profesora. Pero como sucede constantemente, salió ganando la batalla la morena, igual que siempre.

Al llegar al salón de clases se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos con la misma idea, ya que la mayoría venían entrando y otros ya habían llegado primero. A Rukia la saludaron todos, tanto chicas como chicos, y por su puesto su grupo. Sin embargo a ichigo sólo lo saludaron alguno que otro compañero que se atreviera a hablarle y por supuesto el grupo al que pertenece también.

-¡Buenos días ,Kurosaki-kun! ¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Es un bonito día no les parece?- saludó la chica de grandes atributos.

-¡Buenos días ,Inoue! ¡Ah sí claro! -respondía la de orbes violeta, teatralmente.

-Buenos días, Inoue -contestó sin decirle a la chica que el tenía un pésimo presentimiento con respecto al transcurso del día.

-Buenos días a todos -saludó Uryuu.

Y así hubieron muchos más que continuaron saludando entre ellos Chad, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Mizuiro y Keigo.

-¡Buenos dias, Ichigooooooooo! -se acercaba Keigo a darle un efusivo saludo, el cual terminó estrellado en el puño del pelinaranja, igualito que siempre.

Éste se recuperó rápidamente e hizo caso omiso del primer puñetazo, y fue a darle un cariñoso abrazo a Rukia, cuando ni si quiera lo había logrado ya Ichigo lo había dejado de arrastras al suelo.

-Un día de estos ése idiota terminará en un hospital con los huesos rotos, lo peor es tendremos que decir que el muy imbécil fue atropellado -dijo Tatsuki.

-Pero ¿Por qué me haces esto Ichigo? Ya sé que Rukia-chan es de tu propiedad, pero se menos violento, yo sólo intentaba darle un inocente abracito -decía el pobre Keigo con su cara golpeada.

Esto era algo tan normal que ya la mayoría no le prestaba tanta atención. Entonces cada quien empezó a sentarse en sus lugares ya que pronto llegaría la profesora y así fue, justo cuando todos estaban sentados llegó ella con una gran sonrisa, la cual hizo que sus adolescentes alumnos entraran en pánico. Cuando la profesora Seishi llegaba de esa manera sólo quería decir una cosa: problemas, sí, problemas, porque cada vez que se aparecía con esa expresión en la cara, era porque había un importante tema que discutir en la clase, y ella como toda una pedagóga les tenía los mejores ejercicios teóricos y prácticos. Pues era su deber como una de las mejores profesores del instituto, que sus alumnos estuvieran bien capacitados en cuanto al área de Biología, le llenaba un poquito su ego y de paso avergonzaba a los chicos.

-¡Buenos días, mis queridos jovenados! El día de hoy la clase tratará de un tema muy importante, es sobre La sexualidad y control natal -dijo seria la profesora, aunque algo divertida para sus adentros ya que la cara de horror y vergüenza que mostraban sus alumnos le provocaba un ataque de risa, pero se contuvo.

Al instante se formaron silbidos por parte de algunos y bufidos y quejas por parte de otros.

La profesora hizo caso omiso de sus quejas y se dispuso a dar la clase.

-Primero hablaremos sobre los géneros, el enamoramiento, el noviazgo y la sexualidad , ya que es lo principal -decía la profesora.

Con solo decir la palabra y todos estaban sonrojados, excepto Rukia que estaba distraída con la mirada fija hacia la nada pensando en su Nii-sama y cómo le contaría de su relación con el shinigami sustituto.

-Les voy a explicar a mi manera, así que no se dejen llevar por la enumeración de los temas. ¿Qué es la sexualidad? Pues la sexualidad es...- y no terminó fue interrumpida.

-¡Aquí todos sabemos lo que es, Sensei más bien váyamos a la parte divertida!- decía el degenerado de Keigo haciendo alardes.

-¡Tú cállate, y no me vuelvas a interrumpir! Aquí la sensei soy yo, y deja de alardear, que creo que ni te destacarías en lo primordial. Bueno como decía la sexualidad es una parte integral de nuestra personalidad. Está relacionada con aspectos emociones y procesos complejos de la vida: el amor, la ternura, el placer, la intimidad y el contacto afectivo con los demás, o en este caso la persona que te produzca ese tipo de sensaciones.

La profesora apenas comenzaba y ya el pobre Ichigo quería salir corriendo de ahí, no corriendo no, eso sería muy lento, con su shunpo si le fuera posible. El sabía perfectamente cuáles eran esas sensaciones, pues las vivía diariamente con cierta shinigami, incluso antes de ser novios. Y por si fuera poco ella estaba ahí, en el mismo salón escuchando las palabras de la profesora, no creía que entendiese todo, pero obviamente algo tenía que entender. Pues tonta no era, ingenua sí, pero tonta jamás. Pero no, Rukia no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención, ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras educativas que estaba empleando la profesora en la clase del día. Ichigo ni siquiera se atrevía a voltear a ver a la morena por la vergüenza, así que no estaba enterado de que la shinigami estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Es aquí donde fluye el noviazgo: Una relación de carácter transitorio entre dos personas. En este tiempo se dan a conocer sus gustos, ideas, sueños... durante la adolescencia solemos mantener cortos noviazgos , que van desde unas horas hasta unas semanas. Todo este tiempo depende de cada persona y sus sentimientos, una persona madura y enteramente enamorada no terminaría un noviazgo de la noche a la mañana, a menos que ocurra algo importante de por medio. Es un tiempo difícil en cierto sentido, ya que compartimos con ese otro/a que nos atrae y tememos equivocarnos. Y más aún si son unos mocosos como ustedes que no saben mucho respecto a este ámbito -añadió la profesora sermoneándolos-. Intentamos mostrar nuestra mejor apariencia, cuidamos el lenguaje que empleamos, intentamos ser agradables y con buen sentido del humor. Es una etapa hermosa que debemos que debemos tomar con calma, y sobre todo entender cuando suele ser pasajera -culminó la profesora.

Con este relato algunos estaban ensimismados pensando en que tenía razón, otros simplemente creían que estaba loca, y Ichigo sinceramente estaba escuchando algunas cosas que no encajaban en su relación con la morena. "_Definitivamente eso de Intentamos mostrar nuestra mejor apariencia, cuidamos el lenguaje que empleamos, intentamos ser agradables y con buen sentido del humor y ¡mucho menos transitorio!. Aff, son puras patrañas, si la enana fuera así la mayoría del tiempo, podrían ocurrir tres cosas:1ra o me enamoro más, 2da perdería su encanto,o 3ra me encanta más y me trae como perrito." _estos eran los pensamientos de Ichigo después de escuchar a la sabelotodo de la profesora."_¡Diablos! ¿Qué normal puede ser nuestra relación? Ella es una orgullosa shinigami, yo un humano dotado de poderes sobrenaturales,"_ -¿Qué normal podía ser aquello?, si en su diccionario ya debería empezar a faltar esa palabra.

-Y bueno después de hablarles tan bonito y ser tan buena al tratarlos como unos retrasados mentales, voy a hablarles de los métodos anticonceptivos. (No toda la clase iba a durar esa dulce profesora, buajajajaja)

-Ante todo su salud es lo primordial, la sexualidad es parte de nuestra vida, ¡pero tómensela enserio! Tengan presente cualquier método anticonceptivo, sobre todo los que se puedan usar para evitar el contagio de enfermedad de transmisión sexual, o un embarazo no deseado. ¡Esto se los digo enserio a todos ustedes que andan con las hormonas revueltas! Ah lo olvidaba, otra cosita más; ¡si me entero que alguno de ustedes- decía señalando y hablándoles directamente a los chicos- anda muy activo por ahí e ignora todo lo que les he explicado en mi clase y dejan a alguna chica embarazada, lo buscaré hasta en el infierno para que cumpla con sus responsabilidades ¿Han entendido? -dijo finalmente.

Todos los chicos asintieron con más pánico que nunca, ya conocían a esa loca y sabían perfectamente que era capaz de lo que había dicho y mucho más.

-¡Qué bien, así me gusta! -dijo cambiando la cara de asesina que tenía por una dulce y alegre.

Y todos con una gotita en la cabeza, se preguntaban si aquello era normal. Pero no todo acababa ahí, la hábil profesora había notado que no todos sus estudiantes le habían prestado atención, miró directamente a Rukia que no sabía a donde carajos estaba mirando (Eh, disculpen mi obsceno vocabulario) que le prestó ni la más mínima atención.

-¡Kuchiki! -dijo fuerte pero sin perder los estribos, pero al no recibir respuesta alguna, esta se encolerizó completamente -¡Kuchiki!- Hasta los shinigamis que estaban por allá en la sociedad de almas deben haber escuchado. Rukia finalmente volteó de golpe y dijo:

-¿¡Si dígame!?-

-¿Cómo qué, dígame? ¡Mejor dime tú, porque llevo un buen tiempo hablando cosas importantes y no sé dónde demonios tenías tu atención! -le reprendía la profesora molesta.

Pero como Kuchiki Rukia es una chica tremendamente hábil sin olvidar dramática teatral y que siempre se sale con las suyas, contestó:

-Disculpeme sensei, se que no excusa pero tengo un querido hermano mayor y tiene problemas, y yo he estado viendo lo agobiado que ha estado últimamente con sus problemas, así que que como comprenderá los problemas familiares a uno lo siguen en todo momento. Le prometo que pondré más atención -dijo extrateatralmente y limpiándose algunas lágrimas invisibles.

Ichigo visualizaba la escena pasmado, bien podía ser verdad lo que dijo, pero no era lo que decía, sino cmo lo decía. Con esa melosa voz que siempre útilizaba para fastidiarlo, cómo alguien tan pequeño podía comprar a cualquiera con ese gran melodráma.

-Lo siento mucho Kuchiki, creo que aveces no mido mis palabras. Si tienes algún tipo de problema no dudes en pasar por mi oficina, ¡te ayudaré con mucho gusto!

"_¿Eso es todo?"_ Ya la había manipulado a su antojo, "_qué imbéciles pueden llegar a ser algunos"_. La cara de Ichigo era como para tomarle fotografía. Y los demás también estaban perplejos ante la escena que presenciaban.

-Muchas gracias, sensei, en cuanto pueda lo haré -dijo siguiendo con el fingimiento la shinigami.

-Pero Kuchiki, te perdiste de información muy valiosa, así que como había preparado la parte teórica y práctica de la clase tendrás que participar en la practica para que no te vallas sin conocimiento alguno -decía la profesora preocupada por la chica.

Si ichigo hubiese tenido algo en la boca en ese momento, lo hubiese escupido por completo. "_¡Diablos!"_ la sensei tenia una manera diabólica de arruinar sus emociones y también su día.

-No te preocupes, no te pasará nada malo, ven aquí.- la llamó la profesora para que se levantara al frente.

Los chicos no emitían ruido alguno estaban particularmente interesados en el ejercicio práctico que haría la Kuchiki.

-Eh, sí claro- contestó no muy convencida Rukia.

-Bien, ya solo nos falta un chico - al decir esto todos empezaron a mirarse entre sí y a tener todo tipo de pensamientos referente el ejercicio, la profesora los miró a todos y se detuvo irónicamente en Ichigo, quién al percatarse de su escrutadora mirada quería por Kami-sama que ese día terminara siendo como cualquier pesadilla; que ocurriese sólo en su cabeza. Pero no fue así para su mala suerte.- Kurosaki levántate y ven aquí.

-¿Eh, yo?- preguntó nervioso.

-¡Claro! ¿O acaso hay otro Kurosaki en esta clase? Levanta ese trasero del pupitre y acércate acá a lado de tu compañera -sentenció.

-S-sí -dijo con un hilíllo de voz. Jamás había sentido tanto terror como el que estaba teniendo ahora, caminaba como si fuera a encontrarse con la mismísima muerte, figurativamente.

Al llegar a lado de la Kuchiki, la profesora sacó de su escritorio un preservativo. ¡Sí un preservativo! ¿Pero qué demonios pensaba hacer aquella maldita maniática? Pensaba ichigo y sus compañeros. Rukia por su parte no entendía un rábano, y ¿qué rayos era ese objeto tan raro que sacó la profesora?

Se lo tendió a Ichigo y le dijo:

-Ten Kurosaki, deleitanos haciendo uso de este preservativo, en cómo se emplea la técnica.

_-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? _Gritaron simultáneamente todos al escuchar esto. Ichigo estaba estático. Y la morena seguía si entender. Pero la profesora rebuscó en su escritorio y sacó lo que al parecer era una banana. Y mientras, la quijada de todos permanecía pegada al suelo. Sobre todo las de Uryuu, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki,Keigo, Mizuiro y Chizuru. (Cabe destacar que son los que tienen papeles más importantes en la serie, los demás son extras, jejeje)

-Toma utiliza esto -le dijo a Ichigo-. ¡pervertidos! ¿En qué cochinada estaban pensando? -los miró recriminatoriamente a todos los sentados.

-E-eh... - intentaba decir algo Ichigo pero estaba en shock.

-¿Eh, qué Kurosaki? Vamos toma la banana y enfúndale ese preservativo que no tenemos todo el día.

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, bueno con la situación porque con lo que le pedía la profesora , eso lo sabía muy bien. El pervertido de su padre lo dejaba horas encerrado en el baño cuando era niño, y sino salía con un preservativo colocado en una banana al menos, se quedaría ahí. Estaba tan pero tan nervioso que ni si quiera volteaba a ver a la morena, que por su puesto tenía su atención puesta en el igual que los demás.

Pero Ichigo se armó de valor y para salir lo más rápido posible de aquel embarazoso momento, el cual quedaría guardado en la memoria de todos por el resto de sus días, agarró el preservativo se giró hacia Rukia y le dio la banana.

-Sostenlo en alto un momento -susurró casi inaudible.

Todos estaban tan pasmados que ni hablaban.

-Sí, claro -contestó Rukia inocente.

Ichigo se puso manos a la obra y abrió el preservativo y se lo colocó lo mejor que pudo, rogando que las manos no le temblasen. Al final lo colocó y se veía perfectamente en su sitio.

-¡Excelente, chicos! Han hecho un buen trabajo, eh Kurosaki eres muy hábil con esta tarea te felicito, ambos se han ganado un par de positivos en mi clase -dijo muy contenta la profesora con el resultado.

Al fin todos empezaron a salir del trance y empezaron a murmurar de la habilidad de Ichigo y la pasividad de Rukia con el ejemplo que acababan de darles a todos, era como si estuviesen acostumbrados, totalmente sincronizados.

-Bien, pueden sentarse en sus respectivos asientos - les indicó a ambos.

Los shinigamis fueron y se sentaron, pero esto no acababa aquí.

-Bueno, ya que hemos presenciado la parte práctica y conversado la parte teórica, solo nos queda la parte escrita.

"_¿Qué carajos aun hay más?"_ -pensaba Ichigo.

-Me traerán un informe completo de la sexualidad tanto emocional como hormonal y del acto en sí. Esto lo quiero para el próximo lunes que nos vemos nuevamente -dijo pasivamente la profesora quién vigilaba su reloj que marcaban las 10:29 am y, su clase culminaba en un minuto- ¡Hemos terminado por hoy mis queridos alumnos, hasta los siguientes cuatro días, practiquen bien! Adiós - Y salió del aula justo cuando sonó el timbre que informaba que la clase había culminado, dejando a todos angustiados pasmados y traumatizados ante semejante clase.

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron con regularidad, tuvieron clase de literatura, geografía y por último ciencias. Menos mal los jueves no tenían ningún tipo de clase que requiriera la atención completa , porque ese día ichigo salió bien acabado del instituto. ¿Y quién no? Con tremenda y traumatizante clase de biología. Salieron justo a las seis de la tarde y nadie le dijo nada a Ichigo, ni lo molestaron ni le hicieron algún comentario sobre lo ocurrido, todos tomaron sus libretas y lapices las guardaron en sus respectivas mochilas y se encaminaron directo a su casa. Igualmente los shinigamis, pero la morena tenía ciertas dudas de lo que sucedió. Después de esa extraña clase, todos a excepción de la morena actuaban raro. Quería preguntarle Ichigo, pero como estaba tan cansada prefirió dejarlo hasta después de llegar a casa.

~OoOoOoO~

Cambiamos de ambiente y nos dirigimos a la Sociedad de almas. Y es aquí donde las cosas se pondrían un poquito subidas de temperatura, ya que las inigualables y sorprendentes integrantes de La asociación de Mujeres shinigami, estaban apunto de llevar a cabo su estrategia con la sorpresiva fiesta para nada más y nada menos que para el inigualable, el incomparable, el hombre que hace quiera meterme dentro de la pantalla de mi laptop cada vez que veo Bleach para abrazarlo y hacerle muchas cositas, ya pues mejor no sigo por ahí, ese hombre es...(Tambores resuenan en el aire, ¡para dar drama al momento!) Kuchiki Byakuya. Sí como lo están leyendo. ¡Y ya! Me pongo seria y narro bien.

Como habían acordado las shinigamis todas se encontraron a las seis de la tarde en la mansión Kuchiki para preparar la dichosa fiesta con fogata, éstas sabían de antemano que Byakuya llegaría a las siete en punto, ni más ni menos. Esto gracias a Matsumoto Rangiku, que todo lo sabe todo lo ve. No sé qué diablos hicieron con los guardias y los sirvientes de la mansión, pero burlaron todo tipo atraso porque sólo tenían una hora para terminar con la decoración en la lujosa morada. Arreglaron estupendamente el lugar, pues lo enfatizaron acertadamente con el ambiente: unas armonizadoras y bien decorativas lamparas japonesas, hicieron una amena fogata en en los jardines del frente de la mansión y colocaron una pancarta el estilo valla (a petición de la líder, Yachiru) que decía: ¡Bienvenido a esta súper fiesta con fogata, solo para ti Bya-Kun! En letras letras casualmente del color de los pétalos y fondo entre violeta oscuro y azul que no estaba tan mal. Y el lago tenia lamparitas que flotaban y resaltaban su belleza. Y lo mejor eran los cerezos de la mansión eran el decorativo perfecto.

Dieron unos últimos toques, revisaron el refrigerio que habían llevado para compartir.(para no molestar a los sirvientes de la mansión IRONICAMENTE) Y ahora solo faltaba que llegara el anfitrión de la fiestita. Y como llamado por sus pensamientos apareció Byakuya, con una cara de asesino que no juega. Todas advirtieron su presencia así que tomaron posición y se formaron todas de pie en la entrada e la mansión, excepto Yachiru que no se sabe dónde diablos se metió. Byakuya desde el camino traía consigo un mal presentimiento. A llegar vio lo que al parecer era las obras de esa mujeres locas que nunca le hacían caso. Decidió ignorar todo, iba dispuesto a darse un relajante baño que le quitara la pesadez y el cansancio que traía para cenar y luego irse a la cama. Pero para desconcierto suyo cuando iba llegando a su casa que iba a poner el pie en el primer escalón, salió de la nada, y sabrá Kami-sama de dónde. Yachiru, desde el cielo y aterrizó justo en unos de sus hombros, y dijo:

-¡Qué bueno que llegas Bya-Kun, hemos preparado para ti una hermosa noche con fogatita incluida, para que compartas con nosotras y te relajes un poquito! - decía alegremente la pelo rosado.

Ante esto Byakuya pensó: "_Ni en mil años, y menos podría relajarme con estas peculiares mujeres" _y con mucha razón, ya que siempre causaban destrozos en la mansión, tenían pasadizos que ni el mismo sabía que existían. Y otro montón de cosas que podría hacer una lista hasta quién sabe cuándo acabaría. Pero finalmente decidió seguirles el juego a ver si se largaban lo más rápido posible. Lo que no sabe este sensual noble es que se iba a meter en un hoyo negro. Pero aunque no creía en el dicho que dice: si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele. Le daba una astuta idea, para contrarrestar a la inoportunas y extravagantes mujeres, claro esto sólo era hipotético porque como bien se dice, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Y con la valentía y masculinidad que lo caracteriza, y haciendo caso omiso de que le estaba ensuciando su traje le respondió:

-Les agradezco su preocupación, me quedaré con ustedes pero sólo un momento. Creo que todos tenemos que estar mañana temprano en nuestras respectivos cuarteles de las divisiones -dijo sorprendiendo un poco a las presentes, ya que pensaron que iba dar más lata.

Fue entonces el momento de su perdición, puesto que Matsumoto tenia una ideita en su rubia cabeza, y la puso en marcha. Se aproximó en donde estaba dicho refrigerio, y aprovechando que todas las shinigami y Byakuya tomaron asiento en donde estaba la dichosa fogata se dispuso maniobrar con la bebida que le alegraba y mejoraba la vida, según su criterio. Sake , el cual estaba mezclado con té para no levantar sospechas. Pero como sabia de antemano que el sabor era un poco fuerte y Byakuya no era imbécil para no notarlo, le habia pedido al capitán de duodécimo escuadrón, Mayuri, que creara un té mezclado con alcohol pero que no se notara su sabor, tambien lo había incluido en la comida. Mayuri no tenia intención de ayudarla, pero ya saben como son los científicos les encanta crear cosas nuevas, y sobre todo el extraño capitán.

La teniente empezó a servir las bebidas y llevarlas a donde se encontraban el prestigioso líder y la mujeres shinigamis.

Se acercó con una bandeja y le dio a todos no quedó nadie sin probar, ni si quiera ella.

-¿Cómo está el té? ¿Es de su agrado, capitán Kuchiki? - Preguntó la rubia.

Byakuya se detuvo un momento y luego contestó:

-Es un poco extraño, nunca habia probado este tipo de té. Pero no tiene mal sabor -contestó Byakuya.

-¡A mi me parece que está rico!- aludió Yachiru.

-Mmm, tiene un ligero sabor a algo... pero no logro saber qué es- opinó la capitana Unohana.

Las demás también procedieron a probar y le gustó tanto que Matsumoto les dio una segunda ronda. Ya para unas tres horas que habían pasado comiendo y bebiendo todas las veces que Matsumoto los atendía estaban bien embriagados, todos sin excepción alguna.

-Tengo un poco de calor, creo que deberíamos despojarnos de algunas prendas, ¿no creen? -dijo la embriagada Unohana.

-¡Sí claro!- contestó alegremente Matsumoto.

-No lo creo conveniente -dijo Byakuya aun un poco consciente.

-¡Vamos yo empezaré primero! -decía Unohana quitándose su haori.

-Etto... creo que no hace falta capitana... -estaba diciendo Isane

-Claro que hace falta. ¡Así que empiecen a quitarse prendas que le sobren! -ordenó la capitana.

-Entendido... -dijeron todas al unísono y no muy convencidas a pesar de estar muy ebrias.

-Hip hip, ¡sho stoy deacuersdo! - decía la capitana de la segunda división, la cual estaba bien, pero bien borracha.

Y así todas empezaron a esparcir prendas por todos lados, Byakuya miraba la escena con pánico, y a pesar de estar ebrio aun le quedaba un poco de cordura. Pero a las shinigamis no, por lo que Matsumoto aprovechando el irrepetible momento sacó de sus pechos una cámara que habia traído consigo desde que fue al mundo real, hizo uso de ella marcando y guardando para siempre el momento que quizá por la mañana algunos ni siquiera recordarían.

~OoOoOoO~

-Buenas noches, ya llegamos -anunció el sustituto.

-Buenas noches... -estaba diciendo la morena cuando de repente saltó el padre de los Kurosaki hacia ellos.

Al llegar a su casa abrir la puerta y atravesar el umbral, lo que menos quería Ichigo era ser molestado, sobre todo por su inmaduro padre que esta noche se encontraba en casa. Con el habitual recibimiento que siempre les daba salió Isshin muy animado.

-¡Buenaaaaaaas noches, Ichigoooo! -se abalanzó contra él pero su objetivo falló y como siempre, de recompensa obtuvo unos moretones y chichones en el rostro.

Esta noche Ichigo no estaba de humor para soportar a su escandaloso padre, venia con gran cansancio física y emocionalmente después de la expuesta lección que lo dio su profesora.

-¡Oh, Masaki! nuestro hijo no quiere hacer caso a los consejos que le da su querido y atractivo padre, si ni siquiera se atreve a darme nietos con mi queridisíma tercera hija, que lo trae babeando de paso. ¡Aún así no pierdo las esperanzas de conseguir nuestra sucesión..! - como siempre el mismo drama de Isshin.

-Cállate viejo, además ¿cómo te atreves a estar pensando en nietos cuando apenas soy un adolescente? -se indignó Ichigo.

-Eso no cuenta, lo importante son los mini Ichigo y mini Rukia-chan que corretearán algún día por esta casa, aah -suspiró- cómo ansío esos momentos.

Ichigo decidió Ignorarlo porque se pondría peor si le daba atención, en cambio Rukia se ruborizó, el padre de ichigo no tenia pudor para decir lo que pensaba.

-Ya déjalos, seguro vienen cansados y con hambre. Ven Ichi-nii y tú también Rukia-chan, además la cena ya está lista, ¿no es así Yuzu? -Intervino la gemela pelinegra.

-Sí, así es, bienvenidos Onii-chan, Rukia-chan. Otousan, ya basta -siguió la rubia con dulce voz.

Rukia e Ichigo tomaron sus cosas y las dejaron en la sala, se lavaron las manos y luego se dirigieron al comedor, se dispusieron a cenar junto con las chicas y su progenitor, la cena de esta noche era una delicia, se trataba de un típico Teriyaki.

-Está delicioso, muchas gracias, Yuzu, eres una excelente cocinera- la elogió Rukia.

-¿Tú lo crees, Rukia-chan?- Pregunto la gemela.

-Sí, por su puesto, tus platillos son excelentes. Eres una niña muy talentosa - e decía la morena con franqueza.

-Rukia tiene razón, Yuzu, eres de las mejores -Intervino Ichigo.

-Sí, mi queridisíma hija eres un orgullo para tu joven padre -decía Isshin orgulloso.

-Ya deja el teatro papá, Yuzu es muy buena y de alguna manera debemos agradecerle todo lo que hace por nosotros. Pero tus agradecimientos están cargados de demasiado drama. Deberías hacer como yo que me como todos los alimentos y así le garantizo que es la mejor - le dijo Karin a su padre.

-¡No te pongas celosa Karin-chan, tu querido papito también tiene elogios para ti! - saltó Isshin.

-¿Quién diablos ha hablado de celos? Tsk, definitivamente tu cerebro está algo descompuesto -expuso la gémela morena.

-Qué cálida cena, hogar dulce hogar - murmuró Ichigo

Rukia admiraba el ambiente y se sentía feliz, porque pesar de las locuras de Isshin y las típicas peleas que tenía con Ichigo y Karin, se sentía aceptada y bien recibida. Cada momento que había vivido con ellos era memorable.

Luego de la cena las niñas subieron a su habitación a dormir porque el siguiente día tenían clases temprano, Ichigo y Rukia ayudarían a recoger la mesa lavar los trastes, mientras que Isshin se iba a ver un poco de televisión. Al terminar con la tarea recogieron sus mochilas que estaban la sala y subieron al segundo piso de la casa a darse un baño, claro separadamente.

Luego que ambos estaban limpios y frescos Rukia fue a la habitación del muchacho a preguntarle lo que tenía en mente por la tarde.

-Ichigo -dijo abriendo la puerta, se extrañó de no encontrarse con el leoncito de peluche hacía varios días no lo veía.

-¿Qué sucede? Pensé que ibas a dormir, ¿una alerta de hollow? - inquirió él.

-No nada de eso, vine aquí porque quería preguntarte algo -dijo entrando.

-Bien, sientate y dime qué es lo que quieres saber -Ichigo no quería pelear esa noche, estaba demasiado exhausto.

Rukia tomó asiento en la silla junto al escritorio de la habitación mientras que Ichigo estaba sentado en la cama. La morena se dispuso a preguntar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso que ocurrió hoy en clase para que todos salieran de esa manera esta tarde? Hasta tú estabas extraño, bueno tú aún lo estás.- dijo mirándolo sin perder detalle de sus gestos.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo la sensei? -preguntó Ichigo extrañado.

-La verdad no, estaba distraída. Aunque en realidad te soy sincera en este mundo hay demasiadas cosas extrañas que aveces suelen ser complicadas -dijo la shinigami

-¿Por qué rayos quieres hablar de eso? Será mejor que lo olvides, no lo entenderías -se alarmó Ichigo. "_Diablos no, ahora no. ¿explicarle a Rukia lo de hoy? En serio me odia Kami-sama"_\- pensaba él.

-No me hables de esa manera, no te estoy tratando mal, así que no me hagas enojar y cuéntame o te lo saco por las malas -dijo su novia advirtiéndole.

-Pero es que es un tema muy complicado, no quiero tener este tipo de conversación ahora -le dijo más calmado.

-¿Acaso crees que no podré entenderlo? Si me lo explicas correctamente lo sabré interpretar. Además no me subestimes no soy tonta -le dijo en tono autoritario.

-Ya lo sé, yo no he dicho lo contrario es sólo que...-

-¿Qué, ichigo? ¿Acaso es sobre algo difícil de las clases y no entendiste? -preguntó con inocencia dándole aun más crédito a los razonamientos del chico.

Pero Ichigo sabía que Rukia no se daría por vencida, tendría que explicarle todo. No podría mentirle, la muy obstinada lo conocía perfectamente.

-Está bien, pero de antemano te digo, después que te explique las cosas, no me culpes.

-No lo haré, lo prometo -pronunció felizmente.

-Como sea... verás Rukia la... la profesora Seishi estaba dándonos unos consejos - chigo no encontraba las palabras exactas para explicarle mejor.

-¿Consejos sobre qué? -esto no le decía nada.

Pero Ichigo se armó de la más suprema valentía y empezó a explicarle.

-Óyeme bien Rukia te voy a explicar todo esto, pero luego no quiero que lo platiques con nadie, ¿este bien? Ni si quiera con el grupo ese de L a asociación de mujeres shinigamis.

Rukia notó que lo que Ichigo le iba a contar era algo muy importante, su rostro estaba dándole una muestra de ello. Así que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, de igual manera ya era algo que Ichigo aceptara explicarle. Y sobre todo no quería que desconfiara de ella.

-No te preocupes, lo prometo -dijo muy seria.

Con eso le bastaba a Ichigo, sabía que no le estaba tomando el pelo; si algo tenia esa enana era lealtad.

-Este es un riesgo que tengo que correr -susurró para si mismo, luego continuó para Rukia-. Como muy bien sabes tanto los humanos y los shinigamis tenemos algunas cosas en común. Pues esas cosas tienden a ser dígamos que obligatorias, son fases que vamos pasando a lo largo de nuestra vida; nos adentramos en viaje de no retorno. Una de ellas es el crecer física y emocionalmente, es decir madurar. Los motivos son obvios, es natural. Para que lo comprendas mucho mejor y no salirme del tema lo que te quiero decir con esto es que la profesora hablaba de cómo se crea una vida...

-¡Espera!- lo interrumpió Rukia de repente.

"¡_Rayos, no me digan qué la enana ya comprendió tan rápido lo que estamos discutiendo!"_

-Hasta ahora vamos bien, he entendido, ¿pero cómo qué crear una vida? Los shinigami no podemos hacer eso, está totalmente prohibido, ves lo que provocó Aizen al codiciar el poder, eso lo llevó a experimentar lograr crear lo que se pudo denominar vida...

-Espera Rukia, no me refería a ese tipo creación- El sustituto se dio cuenta de que su problema se agrandaba cada vez más.

-¿Entonces cuál? -su cara se tornó una singular mueca, pues que ella supiera los shinigami no tenían ese don. Y si ya se descartaba la experimentación, pues no entendía un pepino.

La orientación sobre el embarazoso tema ya empezaba a tornarse complicada. A Ichigo le llovían los problemas.

"_Como si fuera tan fácil mi vida... y ahora esto"- _el chico sólo deseaba que la maldita y analítica aclaración se esfumara para siempre de la mente de la pelinegra.

Ningún mundo es tan bondadoso como se cree.

-Pues... me refiero a los nacimientos -dijo Ichigo aclarando la situación.

-Mmm, ¿y los nacimientos qué tienen que ver con todo esto..? -Luego de un segundo la shinigami analizó la situación y comenzó a entender -. No me digas que...

-Sí, Rukia, de eso era el tema de la clase de hoy -dijo el sustituto serio.

-¿Entonces todo lo que dijeron esta mañana fue sobre "eso"? -al comprender totalmente la situación ya no estaba tan segura de querer saber todo, pero ahora necesitaba entender lo que sucedió.

-Sí, todo. ¿Ves, ahora comprendes por qué te dije que era complicado? Esa era la razón... -

-Ya, pero... ¿por qué estaban hablando de eso, y lo que hicimos en clase tuvo algo que ver? -se refirió al ejercicio bochornoso con el preservativo.

Ichigo ya había imaginado que le vendría esa pregunta y era lógico, porque por muy ingenua que fuera Rukia algún conocimiento tenía que tener sobre el tema.

-Porque la profesora cree que debido a nuestra edad es hora de hablar del tema para que seamos responsables. Y lo segundo... -se sonrojó un poco cuando lo recordó-, bueno eso fue referente al mismo asunto, Rukia -se rascó la cabeza-. Verás aquí hay un tipo de "protección" para que haya ningún tipo de riesgo en "eso".- explicó lo mejor que pudo el chico.

-¿Riesgos? -Inquirió nuevamente.

-Ya basta, Rukia, estoy muy cansado. Con lo que te expliqué es suficiente -dijo calmadamente.

-Pero es que...

-No hay peros que valgan hoy, Rukia, compréndeme tú a mí también, lo de hoy fue un poco vergonzoso teniendo en cuenta que estábamos frente varias personas -su rostro lo de mostraba.

Con estas palabras tan sinceras Rukia tuvo que reconocer que Ichigo tenía razón, además cuando una persona tan altanera como lo es Ichigo se toma un momento para explicarte de la mejor manera posible un tema como ese, había que darle crédito. Tenía que reconocerlo, Ichigo era un buen chico. -"_Aunque a veces no tanto"_ -pensó

-De acuerdo, Ichigo, está bien y gracias por explicarme - e dedicó una sonrisa dulce-. Bien ya me voy -se levantó y cuando se iba a girar Ichigo la tomó por la muñeca.

-Espera ¿Te vas a ir así? - su cara tenia una gran interrogante.

-¿Eh? Claro, tú me dijiste que habíamos acabado y que estabas muy cansado - respondió ella.

Ichigo suspiró, se levantó y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para darle una despedida como es debida. La beso dulcemente, tomándose su tiempo para explorar su cavidad, acariciando su mejilla y alargando el beso hasta que les faltó aire a sus pulmones.

-Esto sí es una verdadera despedida, buenas noches, Rukia -sonrió y dejó de sujetarla.

Rukia se sonrojó, ese Ichigo era muy impredecible a veces. Aunque no se quejaba le agradaba ese Ichigo tierno y atento que de vez en cuando aparecía .

-Buenas noches, Ichigo -salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la que tenía al lado de las gemelas. Se metió a la cama y al instante se quedó dormida.

Mientras Ichigo se fue a dormir feliz por tener la novia que tenía, aunque en ciertos momentos quisieran matarse.

~OoOoOoO~

Mientras en la sociedad de almas, se localizaban un montón de Mujeres dormidas y tiradas por todos lados, ropa por doquier y un hombre profundamente dormido...

**Continuará...**

**Bueno chicas me esforcé por que fuera de su agrado este capítulo, espero que dejen su review y digan qué les pareció. Un saludo a todas y hasta la próxima.**


	3. Despertares bizarros

**Género:Humor/Romance.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama**

**Capítulo 03**

**Despertares bizarros**

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, hizo ademán de levantarse pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Trató de recordar lo que sucedió la noche anterior y lo que su memoria visualizaba era un poco confuso, al principio todo iba bien. Recordaba que llegó a su hogar y se encontró con esas mujeres, luego que decidió seguirles el juego y se sentaron a comer y beber... "_Comer y beber... fue luego de eso que no logro recordar bien, esas mujeres tuvieron que colocarle algo a esa comida" _Byakuya Kuchiki no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, así que decidió levantarse y encararlas.

Para su sorpresa, seguían dormidas... ¡y con escasa ropa! Se miró y él también tenía muy mal aspecto, no estaba desnudo pero su ropa demostraba una gran batalla para poder quedarse en su sitio. Arrg estaba molesto, muy molesto y lo peor es que el mismo se había metido en aquel lío, tenía que haberlas echado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Miró nuevamente pero esta vez alargo su visión y lo que vio lo dejó espantado, la mansión estaba hecha un asco, las mujeres raras esas tenían escasa ropa y para empeorar aun más las cosas, todos ellos tenían que estar dentro de una hora en sus respectivos cuarteles.

Finalmente decidió ir a bañarse y alistarse para ir a su división, les comunicó al servicio que limpiaran todo el desastre y despertaran a cada una de las shinigamis para que realizaran sus respectivas tareas en sus cuarteles. Ya dejaría la retahíla que les tenía para después, ahora lo más importante era llegar temprano a su división y comandar las ordenes del día, pues luego tenía que dirigirse al mundo de los vivos y conocer que era eso tan urgente que Yoruichi tenía que hablar con él.

En cuanto Byakuya salió de la mansión Kuchiki las shinigami despertaron, la primera en levantarse fue Nanao quién estaba en shock por lo que estaba presenciando, cuando notó su desnudez fue mucho peor.

-¡Aahhh!- gritó con pánico. Al hacerlo despertó a las demás.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó una somnolienta Kiyone.

-¿Qué suced...- Iba a decir Isane, pero al ver con sus propios ojos la situación quedó muda.

-¿Ay pero qué sucedió?- preguntó Matsumoto haciéndose la inocente.

-Al parecer esa bebida contenía etanol o tal vez estaba compuesta de él. Es la única explicación que le veo al asunto- decía la capitana Unohana con su característica voz.

-Pero ¿quién se atrevió a hacer algo así, y por qué?- preguntó Nanao alarmada.

-No lo sé, pero investigaré qué sucedió- dijo Unohana analizando todo mentalmente.

Matsumoto no decía nada y esperaba que sus astutas colegas no llegaran al fondo de ese misterio y lograran descubrirlo. Mientras algunas permanecían dormidas, la teniente Kusajishi y la capitana Suì-Fēng eran las del sueño pesado. La primera; demasiado cansada por hacerle todo tipo de crueldades a Byakuya, la segunda; por tomar tanto alcohol y no estaba acostumbrada. Nemu quien también estaba despierta se limitó a escuchar las palabras de sus compañeras.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el capitán Kuchiki?- Preguntó Matsumoto inquieta.

-El capitán se ha marchado hace un momento, se dirige hacía su escuadrón, pues debe darle ordenes a los oficiales de la sexta división antes de partir y dejar todo arreglado. Tengo entendido que irá al mundo de los vivos la semana siguiente.- explicó Unohana.

-Si es así, entonces nosotras deberíamos apresurarnos para higienizarnos y dirigirnos a nuestros cuarteles para comenzar nuestras responsabilidades.- añadió Nanao a la plática, sin ocultar el nerviosismo por lo que había sucedido, o más bien por lo que no recordaba de los hechos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- indicó nuevamente la capitana de cuarto escuadrón.

-Capitana... primero debemos despertarlas.- dijo Isane señalando a Yachiru y a capitana del segundo escuadrón.

Unohana las miró un instante un poco pensativa y luego dijo:

-Está bien no importa si no despiertan, nosotras podemos llevarlas. Pero intenten despertarlas de igual manera, puede que quieran llegar conscientes a sus cuarteles.- Fue lo que concluyó Unohana.

-Sí, Capitana.- respondió Isane.

Y Matsumoto se preguntó si sería buena idea mostrarles las fotos de la noche anterior.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Mientras tanto en el mundo de los vivos...

En una pintoresca y singular tienda donde se muestra un letrero informando su nombre: _Urahara shoten__. _Sus habitantes se encontraban un tanto alborotados debido al día que los esperaba, pues estaban trabajando desde muy temprano en sus deberes para dejar todo listo antes de partir a la playa para el viernes de la semana próxima, y por su puesto primero tendrían que trabajar arduamente para que ningún encargo pasara desapercibido.

-¿Ururu, ya terminaste con eso?- preguntó Jinta quien estaba guardando unas cosas en una caja.

-Sí, creo que ya terminamos aquí.- respondió Ururu con su voz tierna y serena.

Luego apareció Tessai Preguntando por Yoruichi.

-Creo que salió hace un momento afuera, pero no ha regresado.- dijo Jinta

-Humm, Bien iré a despertar al jefe.- expresó el hombre de bigote gracioso.

-No hace falta, ya desperté.- anunció el tendero detrás de Tessai bostezando, quien acababa de hacerse presente con una apariencia de lo más perezosa y típica de él.

-Jefe...- murmuró Tesai.

-¿Así que Yoruichi-san ha salido? seguramente fue... Sí estoy seguro.- dijo el excapitán de manera misteriosa.

~OoOoOoOoO~

En esta escena se muestra a Ichigo despertando con un bostezo y recordando felizmente la noche anterior, seguidamente se levanta de la cama para dirigirse al baño y hacer su matutina "descarga" pues su vejiga se lo agradecerá. Luego de eso se le ve a Rukia despertando al igual que Ichigo se siente feliz pues jamás había experimentado ese tipo de sentimientos, y se alegraba profundamente que fuera el chico quién los despertara. Luego se levanta y al igual que muchas mañanas Yuzu y Karin no están en la habitación, imaginándose que Yuzu y Karin están en la cocina decide irse al baño para darse una ducha y tomar el baño antes que su novio, pues siempre discutían por éste y al final ella lo terminaba ganando. Después de levantarse fue directamente a un closed que se encontraba en la habitación para su uso personal, pues Isshin había sido muy amable al sugerirlo y Yuzu y Karin estuvieron felizmente de acuerdo, sacó una toalla blanca la cual tenía un pequeño dibujo bordado en la parte delantera en lo alto. El dibujo era por supuesto un pequeño conejo blanco que curiosamente estaba vestido con una bata albornoz y tenía unas fresas adornándola. La morena sacó su ropa interior y su uniforme antes de irse.

Ichigo llegó al baño y se alegró de ser el primero en llegar, puesto que todas las mañanas sostenía una disputa con Rukia por quién debería entrar primero, ya que él siempre le reprochaba lo mucho que se tardaba. Abrió su cremallera dispuesto a orinar, y cuando empezó su cometido escuchó la puerta abrirse e instintivamente volteó la cabeza para ver quién demonios había entrado sin tocar y ponerlo en semejante situación. Y para su sorpresa no era una persona la que entró en la habitación sino un gato negro que sonreía ante la escena, y el pobre Ichigo petrificado por la vergüenza no sabía como reaccionar hasta que al final salió de su trance gritó molesto.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí!?- gritó encolerizado el chico, guardando su "arma" y cerrando su cremallera.

En ese mismo instante apareció Rukia en la entrada del baño un poco confundida por los gritos del chico, luego notó que Yoruichi se encontraba ahí en su forma de gato. Y decidió preguntar qué pasaba.

-¿Por qué gritas de esa manera Ichigo, y que hace aquí Yoruichi?- estaba realmente confundida.

-Eso mismo quiero saber yo.- dijo él.

-Pues yo sólo vine a traerles cierta información y me topé con algo realmente... grande y atrayente.- dijo maliciosamente haciendo sonrojar al chico.

En ese momento se escuchó desde el piso de abajo la voz de Yuzu.

-¿Estas bien Onii-chan?- preguntó preocupada por el grito de su hermano.

-Sí Yuzu, estoy bien no te preocupes... sólo fue un mal entendido.- dijo gritando para que lo oyese, y al mismo tiempo mirando amargamente a Yoruichi.

Al parecer Yuzu se quedó tranquila con la respuesta y siguió en lo suyo.

-Díme ¿Yoruichi se trata de algo malo?- preguntó Rukia ignorando lo sucedido entre yoruichi e Ichigo en el baño.

-No Rukia, la verdad es que vine a decirle Ichigo y a ti que estaremos un poco ocupados adelantando ciertos trabajos para dejar todo listo antes del fin de semana de la playa. Es para que estén alerta si algo pasa y así nos notifiquen.- dijo un poco seria la felina.

-Pues deberías avisar... no puedes entrar así a un lugar tomando a las personas por sorpresa.- le reprendió Ichigo.

Rukia pensó que Ichigo lo decía porque le parecía que Yoruichi no tenía modales al meterse a la casa sin permiso.

-Ya Ichigo... bah sigues siendo un niño precavido, a ver si dejas esa aptitud porque así no vas a conseguir nada... de nada.- dijo mirándolo a el y luego a Rukia seguidamente, provocando que este se sonrojara al máximo y se preguntara si Yoruichi había notado que su relación con Rukia había cambiado.

-No sé de que hablas...- dijo mintiendo, pero Yoruichi ya lo sabía.

Rukia los miraba a ambos sin saber de qué rayos hablaban.

-Mmm... bueno llegó cierta información a mis oídos de que tuvieron una excelente clase de biología...- le soltó la gatita.

"_¡Pero qué diablos!¡En este pueblo las noticias son más rápidas que el shunpo!"_-pensó el chico sonrojado y molesto a la vez. "_¿Quién rayos habría sido? ¿sería Ishida?¿ O tal vez Keigo lo pregonaría por todo el pueblo? Rayos... si mi padre escucha algo de lo que sucedió ahora si será mi fin..¡Todos pensarán que yo soy un pervertido! No no no"_...- él no iba a manchar su gran personalidad.

-Seguramente era falsa, ya vez que siempre andan diciendo cosas de la gente.- esta vez le salió mejor.

pero Yoruichi no se comía el cuento, ella misma lo vio, pues estuvo ahí esa mañana para decirles lo de hoy y se topó con aquello. Finalmente Yoruichi decidió decirles el día siguiente, lo que los trajo hasta esta conversación.

-No preocupes Ichigo, entiendo entiendo. Dejalo así no te agobio más, puede que así te creas tú lo que me acabas de decir, nos vemos chicos.- Y así salió del baño y luego de la casa, para dejar a un confundido Ichigo.

Rukia lo miraba detallando cada movimiento.

-¿Qué fue eso Ichigo'?- preguntó la morena muy intrigada.

-¿Eh?- no la escuchó bien al estar disperso en si mismo.

-Te pregunté que, ¿Qué rayos fue eso? Lo de yoruichi y tú, te pusiste blanco como un papel derrepente rojo como el cabello de Renji.- Lo tenía en la mira.

-Nada ,Rukia nada... mejor nos apresuramos, tenemos que ir al instituto. Duchate tú primero.- y así salió del baño logrando escabullirse al menos por ahora, y dejando a Rukia perpleja.

-Bssh, este Ichigo cree que me engaña. ¡Bueno se lo dejo pasar por ahora y mejor me ducho!- decía para si misma en voz alta.

Mientras Ichigo en su habitación estaba estrujándose hasta lo más profundo su cerebro, para saber quién había sido el traidor o mejor dicho el chismoso. A lo largo de esta semana sus problemas aumentaban, bueno la culpable era Rukia según él, puesto que él sí quería formalizar su relación. ¡Pero no! Tenían que esperar contarle a Byakuya primero. Si todos seguían con el escrutinio y las abrumadoras preguntas no estaba seguro si iba poder callarse, pues lo tenían harto de tantos juegos y chistes a su costa.

Unos diez o tal vez 12 minutos más tarde escuchó la morena gritarle que ya había salido del baño.

Tomó su toalla y se dirigió a la puerta y justo cuando colocó su mano en el pomo. Se le vino una pregunta a la mente. "_¿Donde carajos se habrá metido el viejo? No vino a despertarme como lo hace diariamente... será que él... no no lo creo. Y por cierto, ¿dónde rayos estará metido Kon? Seguro anda detrás de muchas faldas... no Rukia se encuentra aquí y el jamás pensaría en otras mientras que Rukia está a su vista. Lo más extraño es que no lo veo justo antes de ella volviera... Arrg diablos mejor me olvido de esto un rato sino terminaré como un maniático"_

Después de tantos pensamientos se metió al baño, se desnudó y empezó a ducharse, para unos quince o tal vez veinte minutos después estaba listo, vestido y se proponía bajar. Su hermana anunció que el desayuno estaba listo y que bajaran el y Rukia. Al bajar ya todos se encontraban en el comedor, pues hasta su padre que no sabía dónde andaba. Se sentó les dio los buenos días a sus hermanas, y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a su padre dónde se había metido... PUM! Noqueado por bajar la guardia. Su padre le pegó un puñetazo aunque al final no resultó tan grave, en el último minuto gracias a sus hábiles reflejos logró esquivarlo un poco y no resultó tan doloroso y marcado.

-¿Qué te pasa papá, es que podemos tener un desayuno tranquilo como las familias normales?- que estúpida pregunta.

-¡Nooo! Ves te has distraído, tu padre te está pisoteando . Vamos Ichigo ponte las pilas, sino Rukia-chan no te querrá, sobre todo si te vuelves estúpido. Jajajaja- se burló su progenitor.

Pero no por mucho, Ichigo le estrelló el puño en la cara haciendo que la tostada que se iba llevar a la boca se esparciera por todo su rostro. Lo que se veía patético, pues sus hermanas y Rukia incluida no entendían esas estúpidas batallas que constantemente sostenían padre e hijo.

Por su parte Rukia se preguntaba cómo es que dos seres tan necios para mantener ese tipo tonterías podían ser tan fuertes y serios cuando la ocasión era otra.

-Mmm, la comida está deliciosa Yuzu.- decía Karin ignorando lo que su padre e Ichigo hacían.

-¿De verdad?- gracias Karin-chan.- Se animó Yuzu.

Luego de ese agradable y feliz desayuno ellos se marcharon al instituto, su padre quedó con la cara horrible cortesía puños de Ichigo y las niñas sonriente al despedirlos.

De camino iban hablando de como los hollows se habían desaparecido unos días, y eso a ambos los aburría un poco, luego de manera realmente estúpida terminaron discutiendo de la misma manera que lo hacían siempre. Pero cesó la discusión ya que se encontraron a Orihime en el camino. La chica de grandes atributos les llamó y se apresuró a correr para alcanzarlos.

-¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun, buenos días Kuchiki-san!- decía alegremente la poseedora de las seis flores.

-Buenos días Inoue, me alegra encontrarte de camino al instituto.- le dijo Rukia a su amiga.

-Buenos días Inoue, ¿estás bien?- preguntó al verla un poco cansada por la carrera.

La chica se sonrojó un poco debido a la pregunta del chico, puesto que fácilmente la ponía nerviosa.

-Etto... sí Kurosaki-kun estoy bien, muchas gracias. Oye Kuchiki-san ¿Si pudiste conseguir el tradicional Kenseikan de tu hermano?- preguntó al final.

Orihime se lo preguntó porque en la clase anterior de historia les habían pedido llevar un objeto del pasado que perteneciera a la nobleza y mostrarlo el día de hoy. El trabajo sería en equipos seis y Orihime estaba en su grupo al igual que Ichigo, Tatsuki Chad. Pues Uryuu se negó rotundamente a participar con ellos ya que lo haría individual para llevar algo de sus ancestros orgullosamente.

-¡Oh cierto! Sí Inoue sí los traje, pues me fue muy difícil. Pero con arduo esfuerzo los conseguí, pues mi hermano tiene algunos de repuesto.- respondió la ojivioleta con una sonrisa.

Ichigo las miraba con una alegría por dentro ya sabía que esas chicas se hicieron muy unidas y además de mirar a Rukia con una sonrisa diferente ya que le encantaba verla así de alegre con esos gestos tan tiernos de niña que muchas veces observaba en silencio.

-¿Honto? ¡Ay me alegro mucho! ¡Pues podemos festejar en el almuerzo, he traído unos pasteles de arroz con unas chispas de chocolates y salsa de curri divina!- declaró la hime.

A lo que Ichigo no le interesó mucho, pues bien podría darle una indigestión con la extravagante, por no llamarlo peor a los gustos de la comida de ésa chica.

-¡Jejeje claro!- Sonrió la Kuchiki.

Ichigo suspiró, pues al menos este día no habría cosas hormonales que discutir. Y así se fueron los tres al instituto.

~OoOoOoOoO~

En la sociedad de almas justo en el escuadrón seis, se encontraba cierto capitán Kuchiki y su teniente Abarai, el cual había regresado. Estaban discutiendo como serían las ordenes de ese día y poniéndose al corriente de varios puntos. Uno de ellos la llegada de Rukia y cómo se encontraba. Seguidamente de entregarle su reporte de Karakura en la cual habían trabajado Rukia y Renji como una tarea en conjunto entre ambas divisiones.

-Capitán... ¿le sucedió algo?- Preguntó Renji al verlo un poco ojeroso y cansado.

-Despreocupate Renji, me encuentro bien.- respondió Byakuya en su habitual tono.

-Si capitán.- no insistió más, pues Renji sabía perfectamente que Byakuya no iba soltar nada.

Luego de sus tareas ya culminadas Renji se fue a hablar con sus compañeros, los pertenecientes a La asociación de hombres shinigami. No se habían reunido en algunos días y pues decidió preguntarles cuando sería.

Los buscó casi por todas partes en el seireitei y no los hallaba, y se preguntaba dónde rayos se habían metido. Puesto que no los encontraba a ninguno obviamente estaban todos juntos. La pregunta era ¿dónde? Y después de pensarlo mucho se le vino una grandiosas respuesta a su mente.

~OoOoOoO~

En otro ambiente muy diferente pero no tan lejos se encontraban los chicos buscados por el teniente. Se hallaban en casa de Kukaku Shiba, a quienes le habían rogado que los dejase mantener ahí sus reuniones al menos por un corto plazo. La líder del pintoresco clan, se opuso rotundamente pero luego terminó cediendo pero con una condición que trabajarían para ella cada vez que decidiera mudar su casa. Ellos aceptaron y a pesar de saber que prácticamente habían pactado con el diablo; al menos ahora tenían donde llevar a cabo sus reuniones.

-Sí... eso es verdad, podemos el incluirlo al fin y al cabo el también es uno de los nuestros.- estaba diciendo Tetsuzaimon.

-Aff yo no creo que ese idiota acepte, pues siempre se anda quejando de La asociación de Mujeres shinigami. Así que ¿para qué preguntarle?- objetó Madarame.

-Pues sólo preguntándole directamente conoceremos la verdadera respuesta.- opinó Izuru.

-Entonces así quedamos. Mañana vamos a su casa y le preguntamos, al fin y al cabo es mañana que tenemos que ir allá.- intervino Hisagi.

De repente estrepitosamente aparece el teniente de la sexta división con una sonrisa.

-Lo sabía... no había otro lugar donde los aceptaran. Por cierto ¿Cuál fue el trato para quedarse?- se anunció Renji.

Los shinigami les explicaron todo, desde su pacto con Kukaku hasta su propuesta de un nuevo integrante.

-Me parece bien, ya va siendo hora que entre ese idiota...- dejo al aire la frase el rojito.

Y así quedaron ellos por allá mientras que en otro lugar, para ser más exactos en el escuadrón diez se encontraba la teniente Matsumoto un poco inquieta por sus actos. Aunque rápidamente se recuperó teniendo una nueva grandiosa idea de qué hacer que las sugerentes fotos que yacían bajo su poder.

-¡Mmm si soy estupenda lista atractiva y genial!- dijo en voz alta elogiandose a sí misma.

-Perezosa, alcohólica mal pensada y muchas cosas más.- le dijo Tōshirō apareciendo de tras de ella.

Matsumoto se sobresaltó al no haberlo escuchado entrar.

-¡Capitán! Me ha dado un susto de muerte.- declaró con una cara sorprendida.

-Matsumoto en vez de estar aquí enumerando tus excelentes características, deberías dedicarte a hacer tu trabajo.- dijo con sarcasmo.- Mira todo ese papeleo que aun no se ha llenado.- señaló con su dedo hacía el escritorio donde había un cerro de hojas amontonado.-

-Pero capitán no se amargue tanto, mire que así no va crecer bien. Ya deje de preocuparse que hoy mismo los tendré listos.- dijo haciendo pucheros.

Tōshirō ignoró la parte de su estatura, pues replicarle a Matsumoto era como decirle a un niño que los dulces eran dañinos en exceso.

-Está bien, sólo no te quedes dormida.- dijo con expresión cansada.

-¡Okay!- fue todo que se escuchó antes de Tōshirō salir de la habitación.

**Continuará...**

**¿Cuál será el plan de Matsumoto con las fotos que tenía? ¿Quién será ese nuevo miembro qué quieren incluir a La Asociación de Hombres shinigami? ¿Dónde se habrá metido Kon? Pues descubranlo en los siguientes capítulos de este fanfic. **

**Un saludo grande desde mi hermoso país Venezuela, los quiero un montón y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, dejen sus reviews y digan qué le pareció. Finalmente me despido y recuerden. Envejecer es obligatorio, crecer es personal. Bss ^^/**


	4. Sugerente no es igual a realidad

**Género:Humor/Romance.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

**-Diálogos-**

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama**

**Capítulo 04**

**Sugerente no es igual a realidad.**

Un chico alto, de mirada sexy, pensamientos "maduros", protector, héroe y gran poder físico. Se aproximaba a una menuda chica morena de ojos violáceos, la abrazó e inmediatamente ella sonrió. Le devolvió el abrazo y estaba a punto de besarla... cuando derrepente todo se volvió borroso y al abrir los ojos conoció la realidad. Había sido solo un sueño, el mejor sueño de su vida.¿Cuántas veces había intentado tocarla y abrazarla? ¿Demostrarle que ella era, es y será lo más hermoso y cercano a una diosa para él? Muchas... siempre fallaba, no entendía cuál era la razón. ¡Pero ahora con una nueva apariencia lograría conquistar su corazón!

_**~Flashback~**_

-¿Entonces lo que tú quieres es un nuevo cuerpo?- estaba diciendo el tendero.

-Sí, pero tiene que ser especial, uno que demuestre que soy un genio, un lindo, tierno y hermoso ser... ¿crees qué puedas lograrlo?- preguntó al final un leoncito de peluche.

-Mmm, por su puesto.- dijo el tendero con la mano tocándose la barbilla.- Ya tengo algo en mente para ti, creo que con esto lograras entrar en el corazón de tu amada.- culminó con su típica voz.

-Lo sabía, después de todo me lo debes. He salvado en muchas ocasiones esta ciudad así que lo tomaré como un merito por mis acciones.- dijo el león con mucha confianza.

-¡Está bien, yo tomaré esta tarea como un pasatiempo!- dijo el rubio abanicandoce.

-Está bien...- dijo el alma con cara de aburrimiento.

_**~Fin del flashback~**_

Una mañana demasiado tranquila para su gusto, aunque era sábado se levantó temprano tenía que pasar por lo de Urahara, por la biblioteca retirando unos libros, su padre tenía una conferencia de medicina y Karin tenía partido e iba con Yuzu.

primero nada de peleas matutinas por el baño con su adorada novia, segundo ningún encuentro "fraternal" con su hábil padre y finalmente aun no sabía dónde rayos andaba el alma ambulante que se encontraba dentro de un animal de peluche.

Esto era malo, realmente malo. Le daba muy mala espina. Su vida nunca era normal y no creía que ahora después de tanto tiempo se apiadasen de él como para ayudarlo de esa manera los de allá arriba, literalmente.

Justo ahora se encontraba desayunando junto a su familia y Rukia, visualizaba cualquier movimiento de su padre en espera de algún intento de agresión. Pero que va, nada sucedía.

Los miraba detalladamente, Yuzu normal como siempre, Karin solo le prestaba atención a su comida, Rukia estaba pensativa y sólo mantenía su atención en lo que fuera que estaba pensando y comer automáticamente, y finalmente su padre... mantenía una postura nada típica de el en un desayuno. Estaba de lo más tranquilo disfrutando de los alimentos sin comentarios sugerentes y golpes sorpresivos. O el estaba en un mal sueño y aun no despertaba, o ese día era mal presagio.

-He terminado.- dijo Ichigo y todos lo miraron- vamos Rukia se hace tarde, Gracias Yuzu.

-Est bien, soólo espera que voy por mis cosas.- respondió Rukia.

-De nada Onii-chan, que tengan buen día.- les dijo Yuzu.

-Ichi-nii recuerda que debes pasar por la tienda de mangas, a ti te queda más cerca y yo no podre hacerlo, mañana es el cumpleaños de una compañera y le regalaré uno. Tú escogelo confío en tu criterio.- le recordó Karin, quién anteriormente le había pedido el favor.

Su padre al fin hizo un movimiento pero fue solo para levantarse.

-Yo también me voy, que tengan buen día todos.- Y se retiró dejándolos impresionados a todos.

-¿Qué le sucederá?- preguntó Rukia quién volvió lista con sus cosa para irse.

Todos pusieron cara pensativa.

-Tal vez trama algo.- dijo Ichigo.

-O tal vez es la vejez.- opinó Karin

-Me da igual, sólo espero llegar y encontrar todo normal.- dijo el naranjito.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y el Rukia se despidieron de las niñas y se fueron.

~OoOoOoOoO~

En la Sociedad de Almas...

Un montón de shinigami angustiosos corrían de lado a lado con grandes paquetes de la revista semanal de la Sociedad de Almas,"La edición especial de fin de semana". Pues Matsumoto Rangiku había pedido que se hicieran más copias de lo habitual, ya que según ella las ventas serian "tremendamente activas". Hisagi la había dejado a cargo ya que tenía mucho trabajo en la mañana y por la tarde tenía que ir al mundo de los vivos.

-¡Ay pero esto es de lo más increíble! Cuando todos miren esto quedaran apasionados... ¿ay pero que sería de el mundo sin mí?- dijo suspirando y con una gran sonrisa.

-Teniente están todas listas, sólo falta repartirlas.- le comunicó un shinigami.

-Bien, dejen suficientes copias para cada división... ah tambien envienle varias a los que se encuentran en en el mundo de los vivos, y también a la casa de Kukaku Shiba.

-¡Entendido!- Y acatando las ordenes se dirigió a su cometido el chico.

Matsumoto se dispuso a ver las fotos y leer la revista, con una cara de picardía, ingenio y mordacidad.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Cuartel de la sexta división, 9:17 am.

Un shinigami mensajero del exclusivo y muy popular división iba de camino a la oficina de su capitán, la verdad se debatía entre entregar las fotos y presentar su renuncia. Hasta él mismo ya sabía lo que se avecinaba luego de hiciera aquella entrega.

El chico tragó duro y seco, tardo quince segundos en tocar pero finalmente lo hizo.

Toc toc, golpeó.

-Adelante- se escuchó una sensual y masculina voz desde el interior.

-Buenos días capitán, yo.. he venido porque... bueno sucede que...- el chico estaba muy nervioso, pues no quería dar el siguiente paso.

-Ve directo al grano- se quejó con altivez el moreno.

-PueslatenienteMatsumotoRangikumepidióqueleentregaraestourgentemente, ¡tenga!- el chico dijo todo eso más rápido que la diosa de la velocidad, le tendió la revista y se largó.

La cara de Byakuya era de una gran incógnita, pero a pesar de todo logró entender cada palabra que que el joven shinigami le expresó. Tomó el sobre en donde venía la revista, sin mucho apuro lo rasgó y se detuvo unos segundos antes de sacar su contenido para tratar de averiguar por él mismo de que se trataba, pero no logró anticipar que podía ser y para acabar con el enigmático asunto y acabar con el misterio sacó su contenido.

Al quedar expuesto lo que le había enviado la primera imagen que se proyectó a su cerebro lo dejoó... impactado, enojado, engañado, impaciente... ¡con ganas de matar a esas mujeres!

Aún así no perdió la compostura, pues se imaginaba que esa imagen de él dormido semidesnudo era apenas un abrir de boca para lo que se venía. Claro si lo habían vuelto a vestir y como él no recordaba bien, les salió todo a su gusto. La imagen era una sugerente y bien tomada foto de del sexy capitán, dormido boca arriba con sus labios entreabiertos y desnudo de la cintura para arriba, al parecer no habían podido quitarle lo demás... o tal vez tuvieron un poco de cordura y pensaron que eso sería... no cordura no fue. El cuerpo del capitán estaba en sus mejores momentos y estaba bien detallado.

Aunque estaba molesto al cien, siguió mirando y el titular de la revista era: **¡Especial sexy! **Decía en la parte superior con letras grandes y en la parte posterior seguía: **Debajo de esa ropa y esa personalidad fría...** se encolerizó más y de golpe dio paso a la siguiente página ni siquiera se detuvo a leer las imágenes valían más que mil palabras, y esta vez enserio lo valía. En las dos hojas siguientes se dividía en dos partes el tema, una hoja traía unos cuantos párrafos y en a otra se hallaban cuatro fotos en tamaños más pequeños, no como la de la portada. La primera foto estaba compuesta por Byakuya y Yachiru. La imagen reflejaba una batalla por apartar a la pelirosa de él quien al parecer quería montarse en él de caballito... típico de Yachiru... al menos aún llevaba toda su ropa. La segunda era de él con casi todas la shinigami abrazándolo, las tenía por todos lados, él de mala cara y ellas tomándolo de todas partes para abrazarlo... lo bueno de ésta fotografía era que hacía falta una figura... ya había dado con la autora de las imágenes al menos. "_Qué rayos, si el mismo mensajero la mencionó" _se dijo él.

La tercera foto lo mostraba ya más decaído y sin fuerzas, seguramente por el alcohol. Pues aquí se manifiesta la razón de su desnudez, al parecer le habían pasado la cámara a Yachiru pues está no estaba en ella. Sin embargo hacía acto de presencia la teniente de la undécima división. Entre todas estaban forcejeando para desposeer de sus prendas a Byakuya, mientras algunas lo sostenían otras intentaban su cometido... pero en esta foto aun no lo lograban. Ya para la cuarta le se mostraba a la capitana Unohana quitándole el haori... ¡La capitana con una gran sonrisa! Seguramente en las siguientes páginas habían más fotos, así que no perdió tiempo y pasó a las siguientes. Al igual que la anterior se dividía entre fotos y párrafos, sólo que al contrario. Y si estas fotos eran una sucesión de las anteriores, así que la quinta mostraba a un Byakuya que forcejeaba y forcejeaba para que no le desataran el obi de su hakama, la sexta indicaba las shinigamis se dividieron para hacer bien su tarea. Mientras la capitana de la segunda división se le había colgado a su espalda, las demás lo tomaron de los brazos y las piernas para retenerlo, y la en la séptima se mostraba a la capitana Unohana y a Matsumoto quitándole finalmente la parte superior de su vestimenta, es decir la parte superior del Shihakushō. Está página solo traía tres fotos. Avanzó a la siguiente. Y aquí no había fotos pequeñas ni nada igual que lo anterior. Se trataba de dos fotos al tamaño de la hoja mostrando de mejor ángulo como le quitaron la prenda al moreno, y la segunda era donde finalmente mostraba su objetivo.

Apretó los puños y de la rabia quería romper la maldita revista, pero si lo hacía no podría enterarse de que más le habían hecho esas malvadas. Suspirando trató de calmarse un poco, pasó a la siguiente locura.

Llegó a una parte donde al fin él no era el mostrado, al menos por ahora. Pero si estaban otros shinigami. Una de la fotos mostraba a grupo de la asociación de hombres shinigami en lo que al parecer era una reunión.

-Así que nos han estado espiando a todos...- dijo Byakuya en voz alta.

La segunda foto de la página mostraba a muchos shinigami en la practica de kendō, hasta Ichigo estaba. Lo que quería decir que llevaban semanas planeando aquello quizá más puesto que Ichigo hacía casi tres semanas que no iba a la sociedad de almas. Tal vez mucho antes habían empezado.

Habían otras fotos, en ellas se encontraba Kyoraku y Ukitake en las aguas termales. Otra de la misma escena pero donde llegaba el capitán comandante, Yamamoto.

-¡Estas mujeres no tienen vergüenza, son unas pervertidas!- exclamó indignado.

Otra foto mostraba a todos lo tenientes hombres e Ichigo en las aguas termales, seguramente después que se fueran los capitanes. Había una página completa de esas escenas. La primera todos llegando, la segunda entrando al agua y mostrando sus bien trabajados cuerpos; gracias a sus rutinas de ejercicios y grandes batallas. La segunda de ellos discutiendo por quién sabe qué, la tercera riendo por algo que al parecer había dicho Renji de Ichigo porque el naranjito era el único que no sonreía. Una cuarta fotografía donde se despiden para marcharse de las aguas termales.

En otra página...

Traía un articulo, lo leería luego pero el tema al parecer era sobre los más guapos. En la parte superior decía: Los más calientes.

"_Qué diablos.."_

Nuevamente estaba el encabezando las fotos, habían dos. Una donde estaba dando una demostración de Kidō y la otra fue tomada en el mundo de los vivos, no llevaba su traje de shinigami sino que iba vestido como un humano para no llamar la atención; ya que estaba en un gigai. Aunque al parecer era todo lo contrario pues la foto lo mostraba caminando en la calle y todas la mujeres lo miraban. El siguiente era Ichigo, la primera lo mostraba lanzando lo que quizá era una grosería a Rukia quien salía con él en la fotografía, su ceño fruncido y mirada altanera demostraban que era una discusión. En la otra estaba en su casa en boxers, en su habitación pues seguramente se acaba de duchar e iba a vestirse.

Era el turno de Renji, el altísimo teniente de tatuajes negros se encontraba en su primera imagen descubierto de la cintura hacía arriba. Pues estaba en un combate de kendō en la onceava división. En la segunda se le mostraba sonriendo dulcemente, pues estaba acompañado por Rukia e Ichigo, y la foto constaba de ellos platicando, Rukia mirando algo; el a ella e Ichigo mirando a Renji como si quisiera asesinarlo.

Otro incluido en la lista era Hisagi... y así muchos más. Esas dementes eran unas acosadoras.

Seguimos con las fotos luego, cambiamos de ambiente para ver la reacción de otros.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Karakura 9:30 am, tienda de Urahara.

-¡Llegó un paquete de La sociedad de Almas!- anunció jinta.

-Bien, se lo entregaré al jefe.- dijo Tessai tomando la caja mediana y llevándola a la sala de te.

Al llegar a la sala estaban Urahara y Yoruichi platicando como siempre.

-Jefe, ha llegado esto de el otro lado.- explicó Tessai.

Urahara miró a Yoruichi e intercambiaron miradas de que ambos desconocían de que se trataba.

-Bien Tessai-san puedes dejarlo ahí.- señaló la mesita que siempre está en la habitación.

Tessai dejó la caja en su sitio y se marchó.

-¿Qué puede ser Kisuke?- preguntó la felina en su forma de gato.

-Lamento decirte que no tengo idea, pueden ser unos regalos de mis antiguos subordinados. ¡Recuerdo que me amaban!- Dijo el tendero.

-No lo creo...- dijo Yoruichi con una gotita en detrás de la cabeza.

-Pues veamos con nuestros propios ojos de que se trata...- y empezó a abrir la caja, aparte de la revista habían otras cosas más, pero la revista llamaba más su atención así que fue lo primero que sacó.

-Veamos que esto... ¡Oh pero miren! Discípulo tuyo tenía que ser Yoruichi-san...- se sorprendió el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿A ver que es eso?- se asomó Yoruichi.- ¡Ajajajajajaja pero miren a ese niñato! ¡Si el muy idiota se dejó tomar fotografías así es porque estaba inconsciente! Ajajajajajaja sigue siendo el mismo, admito que son audaces esa mujeres...

-¡Mira hay más!- señaló Urahara.- Oh, pobre muchacho, morirá de una rabieta...- pasó las páginas y se encontró con las otras fotos.

-Ajajaja hasta el viejito ¿eh? Quién lo diría... ¡pero mira si están casi todos esos mocosos.. Ichigo! Ay quisiera ver su reacción al enterarse de esto jajajaja.- se carcajeaba la felina.

-Ay Yoruichi-san... ellos no son los únicos tu tambien estas.- observó Urahara.

-¿En serio? Claro con mi sensual apariencia yo no podía faltar..., ¿y quién más está?- preguntó

-Pues está tu grupo de La Asociación de Mujeres shinigami... son de cuando estaban todas allá. Oh mira mira..!- le mostró a Yoruichi.

Era una foto de Ellas en las aguas termales al igual que los hombres.

-¡Ajajaja yo se a quien le dará un ataque al ver esto!- A Yoruichi todo eso le parecía divertido.

-Lo se, va a matar a quien publicó esto... ¡vaya pero hay más!- cada vez más salían cosas interesantes.

-A ver... ajá no sabía de esto... de eso tampoco...- miraba la peli morado.

-Oh, mira lo que dice aquí... vaya que está interesante esta revistica.

~OoOoOoOoO~

Mientras, Isshin también ojeaba su revista que halló antes de salir de su casa.

-Esa mujer sigue haciendo de la suyas, no me cabe duda que fue ella el cerebro de todo esto. Pobre hijo mío, sino se muere de la rabia al ver esto quizá de una hemorragia... ni que fuera de hierro, a menos que sea gay, pues eso lo dudo.- decía el excapitán de la undécima división.- a ver... ¡Ajajaja y se la pasa negándolo! ¡Eso le pasa por no prestarme atención cuando le doy consejos! Ajajaja...- y así siguió su rumbo el doctor...

~OoOoOoOoO~

Mientras en casa de Uryuu, Chad y Orihime recibiendo el paquete en su puerta. Las tres imágenes pero en diferentes sitios, cada uno en su casa.

Casa de Uryuu...

-¿Qué será esto? Lo leo de camino si me retraso ese Kurosaki se burlará de que él llegó primero a la tienda...- dijo el Quincy en voz alta, salió de su casa cerró con llave y empezó a ver...- ¡Vaya pero qué..! pobre de Kuchiki Byakuya...- siguió ojeando y empezó a burlarse... hasta que se dio cuenta que ni el se salvó.

Casa de Chad...

Tomó la revista sin decir nada... salió de la casa. Empezó a leer y ver las fotos...

-Humm... - y eso fue todo lo que pronunció.

Casa de Orihime...

La hime iba saliendo muy alegre de su casa cuando vio en el suelo un objeto, lo levantó abrió y comenzó a ver...

-¿Oh qué será esto? ¿Ammm será una revista de recetas?- y al mirar se dio cuenta que no..- Oh pero si es el hermano de Kuchiki-san... oh será que... wow seguro se está recuperando y por eso sale así... mi intuición me lo dice...

-*Intuición*: ¡claro que no tarada eso no es!

-...Oh, pero si estuvo de fiesta... ¡Ay, Yachiru-chan también! Wow que divertido...- siguió pasando las páginas... no deberían espiar a los chicos... Kurosaki-kun.-dijo sonrojada mirando las fotos de las aguas termales.-

Y esas fueron algunas reacciones...

~OoOoOoOoO~

De camino a la tienda del rubio iban Ichigo y Rukia, sin saber lo que se les avecinaba.

-ojalá que ese perezoso de Urahara-san esté despierto, pues que nos de las ordenes de hoy y nos marchamos.- le dijo Ichigo a la morena.

¿Por qué la prisa?- preguntó la morena.

-Nada en especial, pero no quiero quedarme mucho siempre termino siendo su burla y hoy no estoy de ánimos.- dijo el.

-¡Jaja, nunca lo estás así que eso no tiene sentido! Se burló la shinigami.

-¿Habías tardado mucho, eh?- preguntó el fresa.

-No lo pude evitar... es que ¿como dices eso ? Si tuú...- no acabó la frase.

Pues besada en plena calle y de la manera en que lo hacía Ichigo... eso la tomó por sorpresa, una grata sorpresa, aunque igual le gritaría.

-¿Qué te pasa...?- logró decir unos segundos después de separase.

-Pues creo que encontré una manera de ganarte...- dijo sonriendo.

-Eso no es ganarme, eso es manipulación, y trampa y...- la volvió a besar.

Está vez más corto, pero igual de intenso.

-Ichigo...-dijo bajito.- estamos en la calle ¿y si alguien nos ve?- preguntó la morena.

-Bah, no importa... igual terminaran enterándose ¿no?- le quitó importancia, pues quería dejar de esconderlo.

-Si pero... Nii-sama...- de nuevo callada.

La besó un poco más que los anteriores, duró más. La tomó de la mano y le dijo:

-Vigila que no venga nadie que nos conozca hasta que lleguemos.-

-Está bien... hoy ganaste.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Jaja, lo se. No seas así, tú siempre ganas; además no perdiste del todo.- dijo sonriendo.

Rukia por su parte se sonrojó, claro que no perdió, eso no era perder era dejarse ganar.

-Lo sabía.- dejó claro.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la tienda, llamaron y los atendió Tessai.

-Sigan adelante, el jefe los está esperando.- dijo el hombre grande.

Como se sabían el camino de memoria siguieron en dirección a la sala donde siempre se reunían. Y ahí estaban Urahara y Yoruichi, con una cara de serios queriendo ocultar lo que habían visto en la revista, pero que va, se iban a burlar. Claro que sí, esos chiquillos no sabían lo que les esperaba.

**Continuará...**

**¡Holaa chicas! Y algún chico si lee esto... jeje no había actualizado pues estaba muy ocupada y llegaba cansada a casa y no escribía nada. Se que este cápitulo no está tan largo como otros pero hasta acá al menos es algo por hoy. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado su review, a todas; sean Mexicanas, Argentinas, Venezolanas... ya muchas me han dicho que mueren de risa, la verdad no sabía que me saliera tan bien la comedia en serio. **

**Les quiero comentar algo, ¿me podrían hacer un favor de leer mi otra historia? No la he actualizado pero estoy terminando el siguiente capítulo y me gustaría saber que piensan de ella, para la que no saben se llama "Obligaciones" busquenlo acá en mi perfil. Será de gran ayuda su opinión de verdad.**

**Otra cosilla si alguien me quiere agregar al facebook mandenme un PM y le envío mi link jeje. Aunque algunas ya me conocen. Pero como todas me han caído muy bien no está demás tenerlas en el face...**

**Respecto al fic.**

**En siguiente capítulo se dará a conocer la nueva apariencia de Kon, creo que ninguna espera como va a ser... será divertido creanme. Y aun no llegan los de la asociación de hombres shinigami al mundo de los vivos, no se preocupen luego entenderán. Pobre Ichigo y Rukia... siempre son acosados para saber si tienen algo jaja. Uy esa fotografías estaban de lo mejor ¿no? Diganme si no les gustó esa parte? ¿cual serán los demás artículos y la fotos que siguen en la revista? OwO averiguenlo en el siguiente capítulo... ¡Actualizaré cuando pueda de verdad! **

**Bueno chicas recuerden: Envejecer es obligatorio, crecer es personal.**

**¡Saludos nos leemos! (UwU)/ **


	5. ¿Fisonomía o castigo?

**Género:Humor/Romance.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

**-Diálogos-**

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama**

**Capítulo 05**

**¿Fisonomía y castigo?**

_**~Flashback~**_

Comenzó la hábil labor, Urahara no quiso perder el tiempo así que en cuanto acabó su conversación con el alma ambulante sobre una nueva imagen se puso manos a la obra.

El ambiente se vivía como una sala de operaciones, todo en silencio... era tal la tensión que solo hacía falta un cuchillo para cortarla. Finalmente Urahara triunfante culminó su tare, Kon abrió sus ojos expectantes, exaltado por comprobar con sus propios ojos cual había sido el resultado. Clock clock... era el sonido de el reloj el que con suspenso reinaba en la tienda.

-Perfecto, tal y como imaginé.- dijo Urahara con cara seria y ocultando sus ojos bajo el sombrero.

-¿De verdad?- Kon aún no se lo creía.

-Por su puesto, mirate en ese espejo.- señaló el rubio.

Kon se levantó de una camilla que estaba en la habitación, al moverse se sintió igual que siempre como si nada hubiese cambiado. Pero sus esperanzas seguían vivas, ¡todo por su adorada diosa! Caminó hasta llegar frente al espejo, miró y... se quedó asombrado.

-¿Qué carajos me hiciste idiota? Yo no te pedí esto, eres un estafador. Yo que confié en ti.- decía el peluche todo melodramático.

-No seas impaciente, ahora no ves los resultado de mi obra pero cree en mí cuando te digo que esta es la mejor apariencia que has podido tener para ganarte el corazón de tu amada.- dijo sabiamente el tendero.

-¿¡cómo, así con este cuerpo de... de conejo!?- preguntó el antiguo león.

-Claro, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber sus gustos.- aún seguía serio.

-Está bien, lo intentaré pero si esto fracasa...-

-¡No te preocupes la operación fue gratis!- dijo sonriendo y con su habitual voz.

-¡No es eso! Iba a decir que si todo se va al demonio será tú culpa.- sentenció el conejillo.

-Aah claro no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a pagar por algo que no he cometido.- dijo abanicándose.

-Shinigami... bah están locos.- dijo kon.

-Y dime, ahora ¿qué harás?- quiso saber el ex-capitán.

-Pues pensándolo bien, creo que tienes razón así que voy a darle esta sorpresa en la tarde cuando llegue a la casa del idiota de Ichigo.- dijo el alma a punto de irse.

-Oh, buena suerte entonces- se despidió.

_**~Fin del flashback~**_

-Sigan adelante el jefe los está esperando.- dijo el hombre grande.

Como se sabían el camino de memoria siguieron en dirección a la sala donde siempre se reunían. Y ahí estaban Urahara y Yoruichi, con una cara de serios queriendo ocultar lo que habían visto en la revista, pero que va se iban a burlar, claro que si esos chiquillos no sabían lo que les esperaba.

_**-**_Hola, buenos días.- dijo Ichigo primero sospechando algo.

-Vaya pero miren, si es el popular Ichigo- dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Popular Ichigo?- cuestionó la morena.

-Buenos días Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san. Tomen asiento, pues la mañana va ser... notificadora.- dijo el tendero a ambos.

Los chicos tomaron asiento tal y como Urahara le dijo. Al sentarse Rukia preguntó:

-Al grano Urahara, explica eso de que Ichigo es popular, te conozco; algo sabes se te nota de aquí hasta hueco mundo.- Rukia no era tonta al igual que Ichigo había notado el ambiente extraño.

Ichigo admiraba la escena en silencio pues iba a preguntar, pero Rukia se le adelantó.

-¿Oh así que aún no han visto nada?- dijo haciéndose el interesante.

-No, imbécil no hemos visto nada. Por eso te pregunto.- respondió impaciente la Kuchiki.

-¿Qué no hemos visto? ¿De qué rayos hablas Urahara-san?- Ichigo se intrigó más.

-El habla de esto.-dijo yoruichi, colocando sobre la mesita de te la revista.

Inmediatamente los ojos de ambos se dirigieron hacía el objeto. Sus caras eran como si hubiesen visto a Kenpachi vestido de rosa y cara angelical...

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Rukia que aún no se creía lo que veía.

-¿No que estaba estresado? ¿Es ese realmente Byakuya?- Ichigo no entendía nada.

-Claro que es Byakuya, sólo que con menos ropa de lo habitual.- respondió serenamente Yoruichi.

-Así es, mejor echen un vistazo... hay cosas demasiado interesantes en esta revista.- dijo Urahara.

Los shinigamis se miraron un segundo y luego preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Quién fue el autor de todo esto?- preguntaron ambos.

-¡Oh pero si están muy sincronizados, ves Yoruichi-san estos chicos tienen una química tremenda!- dijo Urahara con más drama y humor que nunca.

-Jajaja Kisuke, ya no lo digas tan alto porque si Byakuya _boy_ se entera pobre de ichigo. Miralo ya se sonrojó.- señaló Yoruichi mientras se burlaba de Ichigo.

Rukia sólo quería saber el porque su hermano se encontraba en esa situación, por su puesto sabía que su hermano no lo había hecho a voluntad. Con solo mirar la foto bastaba. Pero luego de ver las siguientes fotos no le quedó duda quién había sido la responsable de aquellos hechos.

-Pero que pervertidas son... ¿No ese el grupo al qué perteneces? Imagínate que hubieses estado ahí. - le decía el naranjito a Rukia.

-¡Jajajaja, sigan mirando!- se carcajeaba Yoruichi.

-Esto sólo fue obra de Matsumoto, ¿no ves que las demás no están en su sano juicio?- preguntó finalmente Rukia.

-En realidad... nunca lo han estado.- dijo Ichigo.

Pum, el pobre Ichigo fue golpeado.

-¡Me ofendes a mí también! Mejor te callas y seguimos mirando.- ordenó Rukia.

Pasaron a la página donde se encontraban las fotos de la asociación de hombres shinigami y los demás, Ichigo se sorprendió al verse incluido.

-¿Qué? ¡Yo también estoy! No me interesa si te sientes ofendida, ¡pero esas compañeras tuyas son unas pervertidas! Compruebalo tú misma- y le señaló las fotos donde salía él y los demás hombres.- ¿ves?- inquirió al ver la cara de vergüenza que mostraba la shinigami.

Urahara y Yoruichi sólo los contemplaban en silencio y con sonrisas en la cara, pues le parecía tan divertido aquello que no querían interrumpirlo.

-Bien lo admito, pero yo no sabía nada de esto, así que no soy culpable de nada.- se defendió la Kuchiki.

-No te estoy acusando de nada, ya se que no formaste parte de eso.- le aclaró Ichigo.

-Sé que lo sabes, pero quería dejarlo auténticamente expresado.-

-Rukia...-dijo raro.

-¿Eh, qué pasa?- Preguntó al no entender.

-¿Haz estado leyendo el diccionario?- preguntó.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- quiso saber.

-A que hablaste como si te hubiesen dado un dialogo para una película, tonta.- le dijo Ichigo.

-¡Callate idiota, y no me llames tonta!- se enojó la ojos violáceos.- y además no cambies el tema.

-No estoy cambiando el tema, y además tú siempre me dices idiota, tarado, imbécil. Y tengo más pero tardaría mucho en nombrarlos todos ahora. Mejor sigamos con la epidemia de fotos.

Luego de haber visto las fotos desde donde aparecían Ichigo y los de la asociación de hombres, hasta los capitanes de la primera, octava y treceava división pasaron al articulo que decía: Los más calientes.

-¿Qué demonios pretenden esas locas?- decía ichigo abrazándose como si lo hubiesen violado.

-Callate, dame eso. Toma Yoruichi leelo tu porque Ichigo sólo me confunde más.- dijo la morena pasándole la revista a la felina para que leyera el articulo en voz alta.

-Por su puesto, encantada chicos.- dijo Yoruichi muy alegre.- dice así: _**¿Cuantas veces han estado frente a estos hombres y les han parecido insípidos? Seguramente ninguna, pues empecemos con el que lidera el especial de esta semana. Kuchiki Byakuya: un alto moreno de tez blanca y ojos violetas que provoca comérselo a mordiscos. Este orgulloso capitán lidera unos de los clanes más famosos de las cuatro casas nobles en la Sociedad de Almas, tiene un carácter digamos nada sutil y muy reticente. Es viudo, así que actualmente se encuentra soltero. Pero hasta los momentos no ha encontrado a alguien que lo haga cambiar de estado civil. Cuenta con una hermana menor a la que se le parece mucho, tanto físicamente y al igual que el carácter recto, leal, y valiente. Aunque algunas veces hemos notado que mandan la rectitud a la mansión kuchiki y tienen arrebatos de tozudos contestones y violentos. Este joven líder puede llegar a ser el protagonista de muchos sueños intensos por parte de nuestro gremio femenino, aunque algunas no lo admitan. Y es que éste sexy hombre fue estudiante de nada más y nada menos que de la diosa de la velocidad; Shihōin Yoruichi. Quién nos contó algunos secretos de este capitán cuando era solo un niño.- **__Yoruichi les guiñó un ojo cuando leyó esa parte y luego siguió__**.- Le encanta la comida picante y no es muy amante de los dulces, aunque suele prepararlos de vez en cuando. Tiene en la mira a Kurosaki Ichigo, pues ya que pasa mucho tiempo con su única hermana y a esa edad los chicos andan un poco alborotados**_.- pausó esta parte con una mirada de picardía y preguntó a sus oyentes.- ¿Sigo?

-Claro no te detengas- alcanzó a decir la morena un poco ruborizada.

-¿Y tú Ichigo que me dices?- le preguntó la felina al ojimiel.

-Sigue Yoruichi-san, ya hemos escuchado peores ¿no? Y tú deja de mirarnos así, o no tendrás tiempo esta semana para hacer tus investigaciones.- le dijo a Urahara por la forma en que los miraba a ambos y sonreía.

-No te preocupes tanto Kurosaki-san, después de todo ya le caes un poco mejor a Byakuya-san.- dijo el tendero.

-Callate.- fue todo lo que comentó el pelinaranja.

-Sigo antes que a Ichigo le de un ataque... _**Aunque se ha notado el cambio de trato entre el capitán hacía el shinigami sustituto, eso no lo deja a salvo de los típicos momentos antes de formalizar su relación, quizá en un futuro no muy lejano ya estén compartiendo más que nuestro trabajo como shinigami. Para culminar, los dejo con estas tentadoras fotografías**_. Y eso es todo por parte del articulo hacía Byakuya.- dijo Yoruichi volteando la revista para que admiraran la fotos.

-¿Cómo rayos llegó a esa conclusión?- preguntó Rukia.

-Eh, creo que todos llegamos a la misma.- opinó Urahara.

-¿Y por qué?.- quiso saber Ichigo.

-Ni que estuviéramos ciegos.- aludió Yoruichi.- lo que pasa es que tú crees que los demás no hemos notado...- y dejó la frase al aire a propósito.

-¿Notado..?- preguntaron al unísono ambos shinigami.

-Jajajaja. Mejor olvidenlo y dejenme terminar de leer, por cierto sigues tú.- dijo pausadamente la ex-capitana.

-¿Cómo qué sigo yo? ¿Estoy en esa lista de mierda?- el pobre ichigo no se esperaba eso, pero es precio que se paga por ser tan sensual.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo ibas a faltar?- al yoruichi pronunciar esas palabras, ichigo no pudo esconder su rostro sonrojado.

-¡No! ¡No quiero oír nada de lo que escribieron en esa maldita revista!- gritó enojado.

-Pues te aguantas porque aunque Kisuke y yo hemos leído todo, créemos que será divertido ver sus reacciones al escuchar esto. ¿No es así Kisuke?- preguntó a su amigo el rubio.

-Así es Yoruichi-san.- confirmó el tendero.

-Bueno ahí va... _**Kurosaki Ichigo: este inquietante chico quien desde que lo conocemos ha dado mucho de que hablar, desde que irrumpió en la sociedad de almas para salvar a su "amiga" de las garras de la muerte como todo un caballero. Desde la hábiles peleas que nos ha mostrado , hasta las batallas que hemos ganado con su ayuda. Nos sigue demostrando que es un ser sorprendente, que no dejaría a sus amigos por nada del mundo. Salvador de mujeres y niños, con un mal genio y cara de peleador callejero, este chico de fuerte color de cabello es el siguiente en esta lista. Según hemos notado cada vez que lo vemos, sea acá en la sociedad de almas o en el mundo de los vivos. Es un inteligente adolescente que odia a los pervertidos que acosan a Kuchiki Rukia, le encanta la música, es un buen hermano mayor, tiene un cuerpazo que es el blanco de muchas miradas. Tiende a ser muy protector, sobre todo con las mujeres. Comparte algo en común con el teniente Abarai Renji, y es su tan cercana amistad con la teniente de la treceava división. Aunque se puede decir que a pesar de sus patéticas discusiones, es el mejor amigo del shinigami sustituto acá en la sociedad de almas. De temperamento fuerte y gran habilidad para manejar su **__**Zanpaku-tō**__**, este joven de ojos miel está supuestamente soltero, aunque todos han notado que tiene una relación muy cercana con cierta persona. Le encanta el chocolate y no le agradan los programas de fantasma, sus compañeros, a los que se le considera su grupo inseparable, Ishida Uryuu, con el que tiene una extraña relación, algo así como de Idiota a Idiota. Sado Yasutora alias "Chad" para él; uno de sus amigos de años atrás con el que ha fortalecido aun más su amistad. Inoue Orihime, una chica a la que quiere como una hermana y la ha salvado en muchas ocasiones, comparten ciertos rasgos que no hace preguntarnos si serán hermanos o primos. Ésta chica de gran delantera es su compañera de clases, y aunque el pobre e inocente no se ha dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de ésta chica o sólo la ignora, ya que la mayoría ha notado la forma en que lo mira, es una más de la lista en sus conquistas, aunque lo ha hecho inconscientemente. Lo que demuestra que por algo está en esta lista. Los dejamos con estas imágenes**_.- finalmente concluyó la lectura Yoruichi.- ¿Y qué tal?- preguntó la peli morado.

-Eh... ¿Cómo es que sabe lo me gusta? ¿Y que eso de insultarme y llamarme idiota? ¿quién dice qué considero a Renji mi mejor amigo? Y sobre todo ¿Qué es eso de que Inoue es una más de mis conquistas?- preguntaba impasible el chico.- ¡Todo eso es una locura!

-Sin mencionar que te llamaron sexy, inteligente... y que probablemente ya estás fuera del mercado.- dijo Yoruichi.

-¡Di algo Rukia!- gritó el pelinaranja.

-¿Qué voy a decir?- fue la simple respuesta de la morena, quién no le prestaba mucha atención al estar pensando en la palabras pronunciadas por Yoruichi: _Ésta_ _chica de gran delantera es su compañera de clases y aunque el pobre inocente no se ha dado cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de esta chica o solo la ignora, ya que la mayoría ha notado la forma en que lo mira, es una más de la lista en sus conquistas, aunque lo ha hecho inconscientemente._\- Defiendete tu sólo, a mí no metas en esto.- dijo la chica de azabache.

-¡Auch! Pobre Ichigo... creo tendrás que arreglártelas tú sólo.- se burló la diosa del trueno.

-Esto no es tan malo Kurosaki-san, miralo por el lado bueno...- estaba diciendo el tendero.

-¡No empieces tu con tus idioteces, me están dañando la reputación!- gritaba molesto.

-Tampoco exageres, prácticamente te has vuelto popular entre las mujeres. Así que no me vengas con tonterías de niño inocentón, porque después de haber presenciado aquella estupenda clase de biología que te dieron, me quedaron clara muchas cosas.- le dijo derrepente la gata.

-¿Qué... estabas ahí? No exagero... además yo no pedí que me metieran en esa estúpida lista.- se defendía él.

-Claro que estaba, por eso me enteré. Jajaja debías haber visto tu cara. No es que se necesitara tu permiso para incluirte. Al parecer sólo las fotografías.- decía la felina sin poder contener su buen humor .

-Deja tu sarcasmo para otra ocasión Yoruichi-san, esto es enserio.- el pobre Ichigo siempre siendo blanco de burlas.

-Pues mira con tus propios ojos, te han estado observando.- le dijo Yoruichi.

Al mostrar las fotos en las qué salía Ichigo, Yoruichi subía y bajaba las cejas cómicamente.

-¡Me espían en mi propia casa!- se exaltó el sustituto.

-No tanto.- dijo Urahara.

-¿Cómo qué no tanto? ¡Eso fue en mí habitación! De ahora en adelante mantendré las cortinas cerradas.-

-¿Aparte de Ichigo hay alguien más en la lista?- preguntó la morena luego de estar unos minutos callada.

Los tres la miraron y Yoruichi le dio respuesta a su pregunta.

-Sí, son diez en total. Más uno en especial fuera de la lista. Y el que sigue es Renji.

-Así que ni Renji se salvó, al menos no podrá burlarse de mí.- dijo Ichigo.

-Yoruichi-san, si eres tan amable por favor continúa con la lectura.- dijo Urahara con media sonrisa.

-¡Oh si! _**Abarai Renji: teniente de la sexta división. Este popular teniente trae a muchas jovencitas enamoradas, pero a ninguna les presta atención. ¿Será qué ya tiene dueña ese rojo corazón? De gran altura y físico espectacular, este chico cuenta con sus asombrosas habilidades de batalla, las cuales nos ha mostrado a lo largo de su estadía en el Gotei 13. Lo qué deja a la sexta división en un alto lugar, ya qué se capitán y su teniente son los primeros de esta lista. Cuenta con la amistad de muchos colegas, pero sobre todo la de su mejor amiga Kuchiki Rukia, ya que al conocerse desde su infancia compartieron mucho en su pasado. Muestra de ello es qué participó en su rescate, junto con Kurosaki Ichigo el día de la ejecución. Le encanta tomar sake con los chicos de la onceava división, y y sobre todo se lleva muy bien con ellos al haber formado parte de esa división. Un dato curioso es que le gusta llevar como accesorio las gafas. Forma parte de "La asociación de hombres shinigami" y actualmente había regresado de una misión, pero según información de ultima hora regresará de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Los dejo con estas imágenes y saquen ustedes mismo sus conclusiones**_.- dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Qué, eso es todo? ¿Por qué de Renji no se dijeron más cosas? Hasta yo sé eso.- dijo enfadado Ichigo.

-¿A qué te refieres Ichigo?- preguntó Rukia.

-Qué a Byakuy mi nos trataron como chiste.- dijo el naranjito.

-Oh ,¿preocupado por tu futuro cuñado?- preguntó Urahara.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, yo no he dicho eso. Me refería a que de él no se dijeron cosas vergonzosas e información manipulada, y en cambio de mí se dijo pura patraña.- explicó el naranjito.

-Eso no es impedimento, por ejemplo mira esta otra fotografía.- señaló la la gata.

-¿Qué tiene? Es normal.- dijo Ichigo.

-Tienes el ceño más fruncido qué de costumbre.- observó Rukia ¿Por qué mirabas así a Renji? ¿Se pelearon o qué?- le preguntó la shinigami sin quitarle la mirada.

-¿Qué? No, claro que no hemos peleado.- "_Rukia no me estás ayudando" _\- Ichigo estaba en aprietos.

-Pues entonces explicale a Kuchiki-san el por qué de tu mirada iracunda hacía Abarai-san, Kurosaki-san.- intervino Urahara hundiéndolo más.

-Tú no te metas, y deja hablar tan dramáticamente. Ademas esa es mi mirada de siempre.- No estaba dispuesto a decir qué sentía celos de Renji, y menos delante de esos dos.

Por su parte, Rukia tomó la revista para ver mejor la fotografía.

-Deja de mirarla Rukia, es una foto normal.- se quejó Ichigo.

-Quizá se interesó por la otra... hay escasez de ropa.- dijo Yoruichi maliciosamente.

Rukia se sonrojó, pues Yoruichi no tenía tacto para las insinuaciones.

-¡Claro qué no! ¡No estaba mirando esa!- se defendió la pequeña.

-¿Ah no? Entonces si no mirabas a Renji ¿mirabas a Ichigo?- seguía Yoruichi.

-¡Tampoco! Sólo estaba viendo...- la Kia no sabía cómo salir de aquello.

-Admitelo le mirabas sus partes a Ichigo.- dijo Yoruichi tranquilamente.

-¡Nooo! Eso no es verdad...- estaba diciendo la morena.

-Ya, Rukia está bien. Cambiemos de tema pues si seguimos por ahí le dará un ataque a Ichigo.- decía Yoruichi mirándolos divertidamente.

Y era verdad, pues una cosa era qué Yoruichi lo dijera jugando, y otra cosa era lo que él se estaba imaginando. Una Rukia con sonrisa depravada mirando su cuerpo en las fotos. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Lo que faltaba, ya llegaron los chicos, siento su reiatsu, ese Ishida empezará a burlarse también.- dijo Ichigo.

-Tienes razón, ya están aquí.- se dio cuenta urahara.

Al cabo de unos segundos entraron tres chicos, acompañados por un grandulón de bigote gracioso. Los chicos entraron y el hombre se marchó.

-¡Buenos días, a todos!- saludó Urahara.

Todos se saludaron y los recién llegados tomaron asiento.

-¿Por qué llegan tan tarde? Sobre todo tu Ishida, tanto que me recordaste qué había que llegar temprano.- dijo Ichigo a propósito.

-Pues por esto.- y colocó sobre la mesita la revista de su tormento.

-¿Qué tu también tienes una?- se sorprendió le sustituto.

-Si Kurosaki-kun, nosotros también. Nos las enviaron y las encontramos antes de salir de nuestras casas.- le explicó Orihime mostrándole la suya y Chad también.

-Así es.- confirmó Chad.

-Pero nosotros no encontramos nada en mi casa.- dijo Ichigo preguntándose por qué a él no le enviaron.

-Tal vez la encontró alguien más antes que ustedes.- dijo Ishida.

-El viejo... por eso actuaba tan extraño esta mañana.- Ahora todo cuadraba.

-Ya chicos, igual se enterarían, mejor seguimos leyendo.- dijo Yoruichi- ¿Ustedes por dónde dejaron la lectura?- les preguntó a los recientemente aparecidos.

-Eh, pues los tres veníamos leyendo en el camino y nos encontramos así que Ishida-kun empezó a leer en voz alta para todos.- explicó la chica de grandes atributos.

-Así es, nos quedamos en las fotos de Abarai y luego llegamos, así qué solo vimos hasta ahí.- comentó Ishida serio, pues ya había visto unas fotos de el también y la situación era comprometedora.

A Ichigo se le hizo raro que su amigo de lentes no hiciera un comentario sarcástico, pues nunca desaprovechaba una oportunidad para hacer esos comentarios basados en tediosos conocimientos. Algo pasaba.

-Veamos entonces lo qué sigue... ¡Por la sociedad de almas y todos los shinigamis juntos!- exclamó Yoruichi sorprendiendo a los presentes y dejándolos con dudosos y anormales pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Yoruichi-san?- Preguntó Urahara.

-Nada es que tuve un pensamiento muy gracioso... de hecho era algo así cómo una versión de todos nosotros al puro hentai.- dijo sonriente.

Al escuchar eso, todos los presentes a excepción de Urahara se sonrojaron.

-Jeje Yoruichi-san, mejor lo olvidas.- dijo Urahara.

-¿Qué?- dijo Uryuu horrorizado, la mente de yoruichi provenía de un lugar remoto y llena de cinismo.

-¡Qué diablos te andas imaginando! ¡Estás loca! Mejor sigue con la estúpida lectura, luego tenemos que ir a la biblioteca.- dijo Ichigo indignado por tales pensamientos.

-Sí sí... tsk.- bufó aburrida.- Haber si hacen algo con esa vergüenza, que chiquillos tan tontos no saben disfrutar de la vida... tsk. Bueno sigo. **Shūhei** _**Hisagi: Es un achico alto de figura atlética, su cumpleaños es el doce de agosto así que no olviden enviarle un regalito. Con ese cabello oscuro y enigmáticos ojos entrecerrados puede ser un novio perfecto... o tal vez más. Este calmado teniente tiene un conjunto de cicatrices en el rostro, que al contrario de verse menos agraciado, lo hace ver interesante y atractivo. Perteneciente a la novena división y teniente de la misma, editor en jefe de comunicación del seireitei, lleva una gargantilla, y posee un brazalete en su brazo derecho. Se distingue de los demás shinigamis tanto en su vestidura cómo personalidad. Es serio, inteligente y muy astuto. Muy sincero, demasiado, * risas * buen compañero de tragos, aunque eso haga que sea más sincero de lo normal. Sus amistades más cercanas son Izuru kira, Abarai Renji y por su puesto de la gran teniente Matsumoto Rangiku...**_

-Tsk si la muy descarada se elogia ella misma.- dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo a Yoruichi.

-_**y algunas veces de Tetsuzaemon iba. Sabemos que odia la forma de su Zanpaku-tō en su forma shikai, le gusta cocinar y andar con esa guitarra que trajo del mundo de los vivos. Es miembro de la asociación de hombres shinigami. Es muy fotogénico, recuerdo que le hice unas fotos junto a Kira.**_ ( Se refiere a las que les hizo cuando estaban borrachos que se desnudan) . _**Esto fue todo por parte de este espectacular joven**_. Bien no está mal ¿eh?.- preguntó retóricamente Yoruichi.

-Hisagi-san no tiene nada que temer, pues de él no hay nada de malo.- opinó Ichigo.

-Pues esta vez pienso igual que Kurosaki.- aludió Uryuu.

Los demás prestaban atención a las opiniones.

-Siento decirles que lo que no hizo con el articulo lo hizo con las fotografías, miren.- dijo Yoruichi mostrándoles las fotos.

Eran tres fotografías de Hisagi, la primera aparecía desnudo solo cubierto por su guitarra, al parecer habia sido pillado en un momento privado. La segunda una foto de el junto con Renji, Kira, Tetsuzaemon y Matsumoto bebiendo. La tercera lo mostraba sudado en un entrenamiento solo cubierto por su hakama, mostrando su atlético cuerpo.

Todos se quedaron pasmados con la fotografía de la guitarra, y algunas gotas detrás de la cabeza.

-El siguiente es Muruguma Kensei...- informó Yoruichi.

~OoOoOoOoO~

En la Sociedad de Almas...

Todos se encontraban leyendo la dichosa revista desde el capitán comandante hasta los de más bajo rango. Los únicos que al parecer no se habían enterado eran los de la asociación de hombres shinigami que iban al mundo de los vivos.

-Oh, mira lo que dice acá. ¡Y las fotografías!- estaban mirando dos chicas la revista. Pertenecientes a la octava división.- ¡Hasta nuestra teniente!

-Sí, también vi las del capitán, pero las que están para morirse son las del capitán Kuchiki.- decía la otra chica.

-¿Leíste el articulo sobre Kurosaki Ichigo?- preguntó una.

-Ah sí, sobre todo la parte de su relación con la teniente Kuchiki Rukia. Es que siempre están muy juntos y todo eso, yo también creo que ahí hay algo más.- chismoteaban.

-Sí yo también, me dejaron impactadas las fotos del teniente Abarai, es tan sexy.- decía la chica con ojitos brillosos.

-Pues a mi me gustaron las del capitán Kuchiki y la del especial... que tierno se veía el capitán, por eso estaba en los artículos de los más calientes de pero fuera de la lista.- se maravillaba la otra.

-Si, eso también lo vi, a ver abrela de nuevo vamos a terminar de leerla juntas.- dijo una de las chicas para terminar de informarse.

Ambas chicas se dispusieron a seguir leyendo y ver las fotos. Pero en ese momento llegó su teniente.

-Buenos días. Les vengo a informar... ¿Qué es eso que tiene allí? No lo escondan ya lo vi- decía Nanao agarrándolas con las manos en la revista.- ¡Muestrenmelo!

Las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer a su teniente.

-Sí teniente, pero nosotras no tenemos nada que ver...- decía una asustada.

-Es verdad, esto nos llegó en la mañana de la oficina de la oficina de comunicación del seireitei.- culminó la otra.

-Bien, dejenme ver...- Nanao tomó la revista en sus manos y empezó a ver.- qué qu...- la pobre teniente estaba sin habla, pues ella misma estaba esa revista.- ¡No puede ser!- gritó

**Continuará...**

**Holaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado pues estuve planeando más cosas y por andar ocupada no los pude colocar y los olvidé, ojalá el capitulo no haya quedado tan mal (/.\\\\)**

**Gracias a todas por comentar, pues sin ustedes alentándome no sería lo mismo. Ya saben como soy me gusta que opinen lo que sea, con tal me digan lo piensan. **

***Bere Manzana* sé que eres fiel leyente a este historia, gracias por tus opiniones. No te preocupes ya sabes que siempre estará colocado en el grupo.**

***Nikita* Tú siempre riéndote con mis locuras, espero seguir escribiendo y que te guste, saludos.**

***Sangosarait* gracias por leer paisana, espero te la pases genial leyendo.**

***Mari. * gracias por tu primer review espero no sea el último.**

***Kanade Kuchiki* Muchas gracias por entender, si jeje espero termines el fic que te leo, me gustó muchísimo. Cuando puedas actualiza.**

***Miss Bleacher* Me da gusto que hayas encontrado este fic, ah y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Si tienes alguna duda o lo que sea sólo dímelo, ya sabes.**

***diana carolina* Me alegro que lo hayas leído completo, ammm pues ya compartimos eso por esta pareja, es demasiado genial. Sigue leyendo, gracias por tu review. **

**Les comento chicas, que ahora estoy en casa de lo más libre prácticamente, comparado con lo que se viene. Pues me tengo que ir ya que llegó septiembre... wiii mi mes de cumpleaños. Cómo decía, tengo que irme, estaré trabajando y estudiando así que los siguientes capítulos no serán actualizados tan seguido, pero eso si, lo terminaré tenganlo por seguro. **

**Un saludo grande, sigan así como son de verdad son geniales. **

**Maturin allá voy... *se va corriendo a empacar y ni si quiera se va el otro día***

**jajaja estoy loca. **

**Envejecer es obligatorio, crecer es personal. Nos leemos! (*W*)/ **

**P.D:** **Obsesionada por los hombres altos y guapos como Byakuya... No encuentro uno real. XD**


	6. Finalmente ¿qué?

**Género:Humor/Romance.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

**-Diálogos-**

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama**

**Capítulo 06**

**Finalmente ¿qué?**

Luego de haberse dado cuenta la teniente Nanao de que su pequeño festín fue más allá de un simple descanso para el capitán de la sexta división, y lo peor no era eso porque el contenido de la revista revelaba muchas cosas; y ella estaba incluida.

~OoOoOoOoO~

-¿Listos para partir?- preguntaba Renji a sus compañeros.

-Sí, dejemonos de lentitud y vámonos rápido, mi capitán me quiere devuelta hoy mismo.- respondió Tetsuzaemon.

-La senkaimon está lista, es hora de partir... Snif.- estornudó derrepente el teniente de la novena división.

-¿Estás enfermo o algo así?- preguntó el teniente de la tercera división.

-No, debe ser el clima del día. Mejor nos damos prisa para que podamos ir y volver a tiempo.- dijo Hisagi al pendiente de sus ocupaciones.

-Hubiese sido genial que nos hubiesen podido acompañar los demás, pero bueno como dice Hisagi-san mejor partimos ya.

Y así cruzaron hasta llegar al mundo de los vivos, inmediatamente empezaron a maniobrar su estructurado plan; dando un repaso de lo que tenían previsto.

-Muy bien, ahora busquemos al cabeza de naranja de Ichigo, debe estar en casa de Urahara. Su reiatsu proviene de ahí.- percibió Renji.

-Tienes razón, no perdamos tiempo.- aludió Tetsuzaemon.

Aunque no estaban todos, iban vestidos acorde con el momento. Pues siempre que se reúnen llevan sus lentes negros, cómo muestra de su distinción a su gremio y así adoptar una imagen genial; de hombres fuertes, inteligentes y grandes personalidades.

Renji era uno de los nuevos integrantes del grupo, al igual que Madarame y Yumichika. Y es más que obvio que sus integrantes quieran que el grupo se amplíe, esa es la razón de la búsqueda hacía Ichigo.

~OoOoOoO~

-El siguiente es Muruguma Kensei...- informó Yoruichi.

Todos los jóvenes estaban callados aún no salían del confusa situación de lo foto de Hisagi y la guitarra.

-Oigan idiotas acabo de decir que el siguiente es Muruguma Kensei.-repitió Yoruichi molesta pero obteniendo su atención-. _**Muruguma Kensei: antiguo y actual capitán de la novena división, también lo conocemos por ser miembro del grupo visored. Este sensual hombre formó parte importante en antiguas batallas, y está logrando recuperar popularidad ahora que nuevamente regresó a nuestro gremio shinigami. Es muy impaciente a veces, su punto débil es Kuna Mashiro quién no le rinde mucho respeto y lo vuelve loco haciendo números frente a todos. Él y uno de sus tenientes, más concretamente su teniente Shūhei Hisagi tienen una tierna historia de como se conocieron, pero no voy a seguir por ahí. De gran estatura, cabello plateado o blanco como le quieran decir, y un carácter fuerte. Éste capitán la verdad no es tan duro como se le ve, pues no golpearía a una mujer ni que lo estuviera ofendiendo al máximo, una prueba de ello es que ha soportado y sigue soportando a su antigua teniente. También tolera las burlas las de sus amigas y compañeras. Aunque fuese un poco más popular pero creo que es muy aburrido, aún así lo agregué a la lista porque es muy caliente. Así que por último no olviden chequear su fotos. **_-culminó de leer Yoruichi-. ¿Y bien que les pareció éste?

Yoruichi mostró las fotos y habían tres, la primera era de el discutiendo con Mashiro, y ésta ni caso le hacía. La segunda era de el en compañía de Hisagi, debía ser una platica importante. Y finalmente una con sus compañeros visored antes de volver a ser capitán, en la cual tenía un altercado con las chicas el grupo, y ellas al ser más empezaron a golpearlo.

-Pobre de él, en parte tiene razón nunca lo veo perder los estribos hasta tal punto de golpear a una chica.-opinó Ichigo.

-Seguramente te identificas con él.-le dijo Yoruichi a Ichigo.

-Callate, luego preguntan por que tengo mal genio.- se le salió al pobre naranjito.

-Oh vaya así que esa es una de las razones, y yo pensando que la principal era porque todavía eres virgen-dijo Yoruichi con maldad.

Los demás miraban y no se metían, era mejor no opinar pues podían acabar como Ichigo y Yoruichi no perdonaba a nadie, sí decir lo que piensa se refiere.

-Pues yo digo que este corte le queda mejor que el anterior-dijo derrepente Urahara, haciendo que a todos le rodara una gotita por su cabeza debido al comentario y al momento en que lo hizo.-. Dejenme aclarar mal pensados, su otro corte me parecía un poco ridículo.

-Nadie mal pensó Kisuke, es que se oyó tonto eso-le dijo Yoruichi.

-Como la mayor parte de su vida, ya me estoy hartando de todo esto ¿Quién sigue?- preguntó Rukia.

Y al preguntar eso, Ishida se alarmó pues el era el siguiente y aunque en el fondo le halagaba y aumentaba su ego, iba a ser un poco vergonzoso y sobre todo porque Ichigo se lo restregaría si él también lo fastidiaba con eso.

Yoruichi recordó quién era el siguiente y se le formó una sonrisa malévola mirándolos a todos y dejándolos en suspenso.

-Ya Yoruichi-san ¿Quién sigue ahora? Les dije que no tengo mucho tiempo- se quejó Ichigo.

-Es verdad ¿Quién sigue?-habló Chad haciendo que los presentes se asombraran más que cuando Aizen fue descubierto cómo traidor.

"_¡Rayos, hasta Sado-san quiere saberlo! por culpa de esa mujer seré humillado"_-Pensaba Ishida.

-El siguiente es... Nuestro amigo aquí presente- todos empezaron a mirar a Chad excepto él claro, los que ya habían leído y él mismo Uryuu-. Ishida Uryuu.

-¿Queeeé? Me lo esperaba de los otros pero ¿Ishida?-se sorprendió Ichigo, y notó que por eso era que su amigo no había hecho comentarios mal intencionados o sarcásticos antes.

-¿A qué te refieres Kurosaki?- quiso saber Uryuu.

-A que ahora voy a aprovechar este momento y burlarme de ti, como tu lo haz hecho siempre, ajajajajajaja- se reía Ichigo como loco.

-Idiota-murmuró Rukia.

-Kurosaki-kun...- mencionó Orihime.

-Bueno bueno, burlense luego ahora dejenme leer-dijo Yoruichi, las burlas las hacía ella nadie más-. _**Ishida Uryuu, no es shinigami, pero se la pasa con nosotros aunque tiene un monólogo en el que siempre dice que nos odia. Lo cuál lo deja mal parado porque al parecer el y Kurosaki Ichigo siempre andan juntos, aunque terminen discutiendo, pero bueno voy a lo que de verdad interesa. Y es que éste chico, que se ve inocente un poco tonto en aspecto también tiene lo suyo, y al parecer se lleva muy bien con Nemu, si Kurotsuchi Nemu la teniente actuál de la **__**decimosegunda**_ _**división. Una de sus más allegadas amigas en la sociedad de almas, pero otra con quien siempre le vemos es con la hermosa Inoue Orihime, a pesar de obviamente están juntos por su grupito, él es a quien más hemos visto junto a ella. No será que con esa cara de yo no rompo un plato sino la vajilla completa, es una manera nada difícil para estar cerca de las chicas. Esa sólo mi suposición, pero sólo eso. Tiene unas habilidades sorprendentes, según su casi suegro, digo el capitán Mayuri que como saben es técnicamente el padre de Nemu. Pues ya que siempre anda pregonando que lo quiere en su laboratorio. Así que le le daré un consejo, "mantente alejado de ese... capitán, sino quieres terminar como rata de laboratorio" y para terminar los dejo con estas sexis fotografías que afianzan mis palabras que yacen reflejadas en esta revista.**_\- Y eso es todo por parte de...- Yoruichi no terminó la frase, porque enseguida al voltear notó las caras de los oyentes.

Ichigo miraba y pestañeaba centenares de veces, como que así se le olvidaría lo que acababa de oír. Rukia simplemente lo miraba asombrada, la verdad no sabía muchas cosa que ahí se mencionaban. Orihime lo miraba un poco sonrojada por la parte donde la mencionaban. Y finalmente Chad... quien le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Uryuu llenó de aire sus pulmones para hablar y defenderse.

-No creerán que lo que dice ahí es cierto ¿Verdad?-preguntó pero no obtuvo respuestas.

Y como saben el silencio es normalmente acogido por el dicho que dice: "Quién calla otorga" pobre Uryuu, quizá ahora le perderían respeto, o tal vez lo olvidarían pero no completamente ya que en algún momento volvería ese vergonzoso recuerdo.

-La verdad, no pensé que se dijeran cosas como esas, pero sabes algo Ishida... Esta vez no me voy a seguir riendo, lo dejaré para cuando se te ocurra fastidiarme- le dijo Ichigo dando veracidad a lo que Uryuu había anticipado.

-Lo siento Ishida-kun mi compañía te ha traído malas opiniones- se disculpó Inoue.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Inoue-san, ya sabes como es Matsumoto-san.- le dijo Uryuu calmándola.

-En eso el tiene razón Inoue, no te lo tomes personal- le dijo Ichigo a su amiga.

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun.- agradeció la chica de orbes grises.

-Claro, aprende de Kurosaki-san, que se le asocia con muchas, sobre todo con una y se hace el loco- comentó Urahara.

A lo que Ichigo le propinó un golpe. Luego de eso todos se volvieron en la espera de lo que faltó, la fotografías.

-Ah seguro esperan ésto.-dijo Yoruichi mostrando las fotos-.

Eran cuatro, pobre Uryuu Matsumoto lo destacó tanto en el articulo como en ésto. La primera era de él con sus compañeras en el curso de manualidades, se trataba de el rodeado por todas ellas esperando por la costura que estaba haciendo. La segunda, se trataba de él con Orihime y el la tenía agarrada del brazo. Obviamente era algo normal pero la foto no mostraba el por qué, las cuales eran las intenciones de Matsumoto. La tercera era de el con Nemu en la Sociedad de Almas, era un entrenamiento, pero en la foto Nemu lo ayudaba con su postura acercándose demasiado. Y la cuarta y última, era una donde lo mostraban sin camisa, en jeans negros con su arco haciendo flexiones de sus brazos y mostrando sus músculos.

Todos se quedaron pasmados, pues sabían que todo eso era por Matsumoto fastidiar y llamar la atención, pero es que como se mostraban las fotos parecía cierto. Y la última bueno Ichigo y los demás hombres no prestaron mucha atención pero las chicas sí lo notaron, aunque decidieron hacer que no.

-Mejor pasemos al siguiente, porque este niño a dejado a todos boquiabiertos-dijo Yoruichi y el pobre Uryuu sonrojado.

~OoOoOoO~

En la Sociedad de almas las cosas no eran mejores que en Karakura, Byakuya se aproximaba en busca de Matsumoto más furioso que loco ferrocarril.

"_La mataré, la mataré, la mataré, la mataré,la mataré,la mataré..."_

Lindos pensamientos los que rondaban la cabeza de Byakuya.

Mientras la mujer de pechos súper grandes estaba de los más relajada leyendo lo bien que le había quedado la revista y tomando una taza de teé y un bocadillo, que justo se iba a llevar a su boca cuando sin previo aviso entró el modelo de la portada llegando con una mirada mil veces más furibunda que el viejo Yamamoto cuando se enteró de que Aizen era traidor. La teniente de la décima división quien acabába de tomar su té y se estaba metiendo el bocadillo en la boca rompió el vaso dónde éste iba servido y el bocadillo que sólo iba a morder, se lo tragó completo y tan rápido que casi le ahorra el trabajo a los pensamientos de Byakuya.

-¿Qué demonios significa ésto?-preguntó Byakuya un poquito contenido para no perder su porte sexy y dañar su peinado.

Matsumoto tragó en seco y su cerebro reaccionó dispuesto a ayudarla.

-¡Capitán Kuchiki! No se estrese, el estrés es malo para la salud de los hombre buenos y respetados como usted...- estaba diciendo la teniente.

-Al diablo con el estrés, responde ahora, ¿qué es esto?-volvió a preguntar con mucho peor carácter.

-No se preocupe, no es nada malo. Simplemente es para mostrar su buen... intelecto... y... y su grandioso "_cuerpo" ¡no no puedo decirle eso!_ ¡Conocimiento!

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi gran conocimiento con esto?-dijo mostrándole las fotos.

-Eh pues verá, eso quiere decir que usted es el hombre más completo en la sociedad de almas, no es sólo un rostro y cuerpo perfecto sino también con unos muy buenos y necesarios conocimientos, sin dejar de lado su gran habilidad con su Zanpaku-tō Rangiku haciendo resaltar su estilo manipulador.

Byakuya no iba caer, así que decidió actuar ya y dejarle claro que Kuchiki Byakuya nadie, pero nadie se metía con él y se salía así como así de ello.

-Basta, lo que...-el pobre Byakuya no terminó.

-Lo siento capitán Kuchiki, pero me temo que tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer y hoy precisamente hoy, mucho más. Así que otro día me agradece por haberlo homenajeado y todo eso.-decía levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.-. Que tenga un buen día.-y dicho esto se marchó.

Byakuya se quedó parado sólo en medio de la habitación con un mal genio que no pudo terminar de expresar. Y la rubia cómo siempre se salió con la suya.

~OoOoOoOoO~

De vuelta a la tienda...

-El siguiente es...-

Pluff, Yoruichi no pudo continuar, se escuchó un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la entrada. Y luego muchas voces conocidas preguntando por Ichigo. Y eran nadie más que la asociación de hombres tarados, corrijo shinigami. Que habían entrado a toda velocidad en busca de el más popular según la cuarta encuesta de Bleach.

-¿Dónde está el cabeza de naranja de Ichigo?- se escuchó a Renji preguntar.

A lo que Ichigo molesto por el apodo respondió.

-Aquí estoy imbécil cabeza de piña ¿Qué diablos quieres?- preguntó gritando desde donde estaban.

-Lo que nos faltaba, dos Idiotas en acción.- murmuró Rukia.

Enseguida apareció Renji con sus demás compañeros haciendo extrañar a todos, pero cuando les notaron los lentes negros, ya sabían que no era nada malo a lo llegaban.

-¿A qué debo su visita mis querido amigos?- preguntó Urahara con su típica voz de vendedor.

-Vinimos aquí para buscar a Ichigo, tenemos una propuesta que hacerle.- respondió Renji.

-No gracias, no me quiero ver más ridículo de lo que se ven ustedes con esos lentes.-dijo Ichigo en jarras sentado y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Ridículos?- preguntó Tetsuzaemon

-Realmente Ichigo tiene razón, deberían buscar otro accesorio.-opinó Rukia.

-¡Yo creo que se ven genial!- dijo Orihime sonriendo.

Mientras los hombres de la asociación levantaban sus pulgares, los demás menos Orihime le corría una gota de vergüenza por creer lo que decía la chica.

-Lamento decirles, pero estamos muy ocupados leyendo la edición especial de fin de semana que salió de la revista mensual de la Sociedad de Almas.- explicó Yoruichi.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Hisagi, pues aun no debía salir, además los temas no estaban completos-. No creo porque...- enseguida recordó que había dejado a Matsumoto a cargo mientras estaba en el mundo de los vivos.

Los demás que estaban oyendo, Urahara y Yoruichi le hicieron una señal de si con la cabeza confirmándole sus pensamientos.

-¿Y qué eso tan importante que salió publicado en la revista?-preguntó Kira sin imaginar todo el contenido divulgado en dicha revista.

-Pues, mucha información diría yo. Todos ustedes están, ni siquiera el Capitán comandante se salvó de esto.- informó Urahara mostrándoles la portada de otra de las revistas que el tenía en su poder. Mostrando así al capitán de la sexta división un poco expuesto.

-¿De donde diablos salió esto? Debe darse por muerto el que lo hizo, el capitán lo va hacer papilla.- preguntó y comentó Renji.

-Fue Rangiku-san, Hisagi-san la dejó a cargo esta mañana porque veníamos para acá.- explicó Kira.

-Exacto. Y pues nosotros estamos viendo y leyendo todos los detalles.- dijo Urahara sonriendo.

-¿Entonces mi capitán y yo también estamos?-preguntó Hisagi.

-Claro, si tu grupo es uno de los que más fotos tiene. Y tu capitán claro que sale.- le dijo Urahara.

-Sabía que no era buena idea dejar a Rangiku-san a a cargo, pero no tuve otra opción.- decía Hisagi lamentándose.

-Ya sucedió así que lo mejor será que se relajen vuelvan a la Sociedad de Almas y arreglen sus asuntos, y luego pueden venir a charlar con Ichigo. Y no olviden leer la revista.-. Les aconsejó Yoruichi.

-Es que vinimos para algo importante.- dijo el teniente de la tercera división.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienen que decir.-. Preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Sí, qué eso tan importante que no puede espera a que leamos y veamos todo esto?- preguntó Yoruichi dejando la revista de ella sobre la mesa y levantándose y quitándole a Urahara la de el, para mostrarle solo de vista hoja por hoja a los recién llegados, aunque fue un repaso rápido que los dejó impactados.

Enseguida, en un shunpo que ese momento les pareció más rápido que el de la misma Yoruichi se fueron rumbo a la Sociedad de Almas, a excepción de Renji que antes dijo.

-Adiós Rukia luego hablamos, Ichigo también tu tenemos un asunto pendiente. Nos vemos.-. Y dicho esto siguió a sus compañeros.

-Eso fue excelente Yoruichi-san, te deshiciste de ellos muy fácil.-la felicitó Urahara

-Lo sé, soy la mejor.-dijo con autosuficiencia y carcajada malévola.

Todos tenían caras de cansancio menos Chad que nada le afecta. Y la de Orihime era una interrogativa expresión.

-Bien, ya que se fueron esos fastidiosos interrumpidores, sigamos con lo nuestro.-dijo la felina sonriente.

-Muy bien dicho Yoruichi-san.-la apoyaba su amigo el que disfraza de tendero.

-Como decía, el siguiente es... se van a sorprender de ésto.-dijo yoruichi haciendo que los chicos se interesen un poco más en saber quién era el séptimo de la lista.-. Es Aizen Sosuke.- dijo Yoruichi.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué el está ahí? Es malo. Nos quiso matar y todo.- preguntaba Ichigo sorprendido.

-Que sea malo no le prohíbe que esté, tonto. Pues Técnicamente nada se lo prohíbe.-opinó Rukia.

-Deja de hablar como Ishida ¿quieres?- le dijo Ichigo

-Kurosaki-san, lamento decirte que no hace falta pensar como yo y decirlo para llegar a esa conclusión.-dijo Ishida.

A lo que los demás asintieron cuando Ichigo fijó su vista en ellos.

-Qué más da.-dijo resignado.

-Entonces les leo.-siguió Yoruichi-. _**Aizen Sōsuke**__**: éste peculiar integrante en la lista puede parecer extraño, pero nada le impide estar en el. Es cierto que se veía un poco tonto pero ese cambio de look y hacer del villano lo hizo ganar mucha popularidad. Ex-teniente y excapitán de la quinta división, creador de los espadas, corrupto y traidor de La sociedad de almas. Es un genio, aunque dicho por el mismo; Urahara Kisuke le lleva gran ventaja.**_-En esa parte Rukia, Ichigo y Uryuu, voltearon hacía Urahara y era comprensible que alguien que lo viera y escuchara esas palabras pensara lo contrario.-_**Obsesionado con acabar con el mundo de los buenos, seguramente tiene cierta tuerca aflojada, se puede decir que es uno de los más odiados, entre ellos esos que lo odian al extremo está el capitán Hitsugaya de la súper genial décima división. Pero no se puede negar que es muy sexy, lastima que es villano, pero los dejo con sus fotografías ya que no tiene muchas cosas buenas que agregar y quizá luego me quieran exiliar por colocarlo aquí.**_-. Y eso es todo, ahora miren la fotos.

-Sólo Matsumoto se atrevería a hacer algo así.-comentó Rukia.

-Después de esto, no habrá tal cosa en la revista que pueda sorprenderme.-dijo Ichigo cruzándose de brazos.

-No digas cosas de las te tengas que retractar.-le dijo Yoruichi sabiendo que más adelante había una publicación de infarto.

-Sabes Yoruichi-san, eso sólo diría alguien que ya vio esa estúpida revista.-dijo con ironía y un poco molesto.

-Jajaja, pero al menos yo ya leí.-se burló Yoruichi.

Urahara simplemente reía y Uryuu y Rukia pensando que Ichigo siempre sería un idiota, y luego vino la muestra de fotografías. Eran dos simplemente, y el encabezado decía _Antes y después_. La primera era de cuando se hacía pasar por el más bueno de la S.s y usaba lentes y peinado corriente. Por supuesto la siguiente era del cambio, donde se veía un Aizen cool, nuevo peinado y mirada de que se come el mundo.

-No tiene nada especial, pues...- estaba por terminar Ichigo.

-La verdad es que tiene impacto en personas que no lo habían visto antes, tú deberías haber sido uno de ellos.- lo interrumpió la Kuchiki.

-Realmente no es tan asombroso.-le dijo Ichigo restándole importancia.

-Wow yo si lo veo asombroso, su cabello y todo. Pudo haberse dedicado a ser estilista o modista.-opinó Orihime.

-Ves, Inoue no piensa igual que tú.-dijo Rukia comprobando su teoría.

-Es cierto Kuchiki-san, aunque me parece que pudo conseguir más atención gracias al blanco.-dijo el Quincy acomodando sus lentes.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el blanco?-preguntó Ichigo y los demás se preguntaban los mismo.

-Que es un color que te hace lucir bien.- respondió el Quincy.

-Eso es pura estupidez, el único que cree eso eres tú porque siempre andas vestido de blanco.- le dijo sin contenerse.

-Al menos no ando vestido de negro una espada tonta y con una cara que espanta.-le devolvió el Quincy-. Sin ofender Kuchiki-san.-dijo mirando a Rukia.

-No hay problema.-dijo Rukia sabiendo que el comentario de los shinigami sólo lo decía por Ichigo.

-Te recuerdo que...- hizo a continuar el naranjito.

-Mejor cierren la boca, me están aburriendo con su ridícula discusión.-interfirió Yoruichi.

-Vamos Yoruichi-san, lee rápidamente quienes siguen muestra las fotos y pasemos a lo siguiente, esto ya está aburriendo.-dijo Urahara.

-Eso es lo que haré. Los siguientes tres son, el ex-capitán de la decimosegunda división, el capitán de la decimotercera y finalmente en último puesto, Madarame Ikkaku.-declaró Yoruichi.

-¿Urahara?-. Se atrevió a preguntar Rukia.

Los demás esperaban respuesta.

-Por supuesto que estoy ahí, no es mi culpa andar pregonando sensualidad por todos lados.

-Querrás decir de idioteces.-. Le corrigió Rukia.

-Bueno bueno, ya mejor no enfrasquen en lo espectacular que es Kisuke, dejenme leer.- Se metió Yoruichi nuevamente.-. _**Urahara Kisuke: éste rubio perteneció a la segunda división, bajo las ordenes de Shihōin Yoruichi. Sin embargo fue ascendido al rango de capitán al aprobar con gran excelencia las tan difíciles pruebas para tal puesto. Actualmente se encuentra en el mundo de los vivos donde tiene su base y la hace pasar por una tienda de dulces y cualquier tipo de ventas. Sin lugar a dudas es uno de los mejores en cuanto conocimiento, a pesar de aparentar lo contrario, pero su estadía en ésta lista se debe que muchas chicas, omitiré nombres para que no sientan avergonzadas y luego las hostiguen por todo la sociedad de almas, como decía a que muchas chicas lo ven cómo... **__**un hombre inteligente, atrayente desbordador de sensualidad que trabaja arduamente para el futuro de las personas.**_ _**Y mientras que para otras el excapitán es **__**un explotador laboral que no hace favores gratis, sin importar lo que pase siempre se los cobra.**_

_**-**_En la parte de la explotación laboral les doy la razón.-dijo Ichigo asintiendo.

-¿Cómo? Pero si yo no exploto a nadie, sencillamente ustedes me hacen esos favores.- decía el rubio defendiéndose.

-¿Llamas a eso favores? No me jodas.-dijo Ichigo dejándose llevar.

-¿No se supone que quieres terminar de saber lo que dice en la revista de prisa?-preguntó Rukia sarcásticamente.

Ichigo dejó de hablar, sólo cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo con los brazos en jarras. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Gracias Rukia.-dijo Yoruichi.-sigo... _**si bien será cierto o no, las fotos hablaran solas.**_ Y aquí están las espectaculares fotografías de Kisuke.

Yoruichi mostró a los chicos y pues la verdad era innegable, la primera Urahara durmiendo, la segunda Jinta aprovechando que Urahara dormía le introducía unos palillos por la nariz, la tercera Urahara muy serio reunidos con ellos en la tienda. La cuarta Urahara cuando era capitán de la doceava división junto con Hiyori, Akon y Mayuri que por alguna razón estaban con la cara chamuscada. Y la última Urahara comandando las labores del día a Ichigo y Renji quienes cargaban un montón de cajas al interior de la tienda.

-Vaya, soy muy fotogénico. Bueno era de esperarse un hombre tan humilde y atractivo se ve de esa manera.- se autoelogiaba el excapitán.

-Ya me esperaba algo así.-comentó Rukia

-Kisuke no tiene remedio, pero eso lo sabemos ya debe ser el motivo de que ninguno de ustedes se sorprendieran.- comentó la felina.

-Pues yo sólo tengo curiosidad por una foto, esa en la que sale cuando era capitán ¿cómo la conseguiría?-dijo Ishida señalando dicha fotografía.

-¿Esta?-dijo Urahara señalándola.-. Ah pues debe haberla hallado en los archivos de la computadora, o en algún otro sitio ya vez que soy muy popular.-respondió Urahara guiñando un ojo.

Mientras que ellos daban sus opiniones Orihime sonreía cómo si nada le afectara, Chad neutro, y extrañamente Ichigo se encontraba callado y en la misma posición.

-Bien ya que acabé con el número ocho el siguiente es el nueve, que cómo ya dije es Ukitake.-dijo yoruichi y luego agregó.-. Rukia deberías estar contenta, mira que no todos los días se le alaba a los hombres más importantes de tu vida, primero sale Byakuya mostrando lo bueno de pertenecer al clan Kuchiki, que es aparte de rico sexy. Jajajaja. Luego Ichigo destacándose por ser muy "amigo" tuyo y salvar a la gente, sin contar esas poses sensuales de las fotografías, Renji quién es muy habilidoso y muy social con su toque atractivo. Ahora bien tu respetado capitán. muy obvias las intenciones de Yoruichi.

Ichigo hizo cómo que no escuchó, y los demás esperaban la respuesta de la bajita.

Aunque Rukia no comprendía del todo los comentarios de Yoruichi por su ingenuidad, pero en su interior algo le advertía todo era sugerente y malicioso disfrazado de un lindo halago. Así que haciendo un acto típico de los Kuchiki respondió.

-Sólo me sentiré contenta por lo que deba considerarse un acto bien merecido de reconocimiento.-dijo con los ojos cerrados adoptando una imagen muy al estilo Byakuya.

-¡Vaya, se nota que Byakuya te ha preparado! Jajaja eres muy hábil ¿eh?- le dijo Yoruichi comprendiendo perfectamente.-. Pero bueno vamos con lo de Ukitake: _**Ukitake Jūshirō : respetado capitán de la decimotercera división, destacado en la S.S por su estadía en tal puesto. Un hombre es muy gentil y educado, pero también arriesgado cuando se requiere. Perteneciente a la AHS asociación de hombres shinigami, le encantan los peces koi. Su mejor amigo el capitán Kyoraku estará un poco envidioso a enterarse de que su amigo está entre esta lista y no él. Pues la verdad yo no pensaba incluirlo pero el blanquillo tiene sus seguidoras así que las complací. De acuerdo sigo, el capitán Ukitake cómo bien saben está un poco enfermo pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda divertirse, sus subordinados le tienen mucha estima y sobre todo su teniente, a quien el aprecia muchísimo. Suele ser muy divertido aunque me pregunto ¿cómo es qué puede mantener ese rostro tan joven? Espero me pase el dato, sin más que agregar los dejo con sus fotos. **_Está muy bien, pero le faltó algo de chispa.-opinó Yoruichi después de terminar.

-No todos son tan desinhibidos como tu Yoruichi-san ¿qué se le puede hacer? Mirame a mí, soy tan simple que me alegro de ser tan honesto y sencillo.-dijo Urahara con su toque sarcástico.

-Si claro.-murmuró Rukia.

-¡Yoruichi-san me gustaría que leyeses el siguiente por favor!-dijo Orihime muy entusiasmada derrepente.

Todos voltearon a verla.

-¿A qué se debe tu curiosidad? El último es sólo Madarame Ikkaku.-quiso saber Yoruichi igual de extrañada como los demás.

-Es que siempre me dado curiosidad su cabeza calva, no sé me parece muy bueno que esté ahí así nos podremos enterar de cosas que quizá no sabíamos de él... cosas oscuras.-dijo poniendo voz misteriosa y a la vez tan alegremente la chica.

Los demás no sabían cómo reaccionar, Orihime tenía la peculiaridad de hacer ese tipo de comentarios raros.

-Bien si tanto quieres saberlo , ahí va lo del calvo. _**Madarame Ikkaku: conocido por su evidente animo, tercer oficial de la onceava división. Este chico a pesar de no tener mucho cabello bueno en realidad ni tiene ni uno jajaja, parece destacar entre algunas chicas y no sólo aquí, también en el mundo de los vivos, es muy buen compañero de tragos. Mantiene una muy cercana relación con sus lideres aunque de diferentes maneras, ya que mientras hacia su capitán muestra un gran respeto y orgullo, con su teniente pues es todo lo contrario. Básicamente su relación es una locura total, aunque también debo nombrar a su inseparable amigo y compañero Ayasegawa Yumichika. Éstos dos son un buen dúo, y aunque son muy diferentes no obstaculiza para nada que sean amigos. Madarame cuenta con otras amistades así cómo la de Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo , Tetsuzaemon Iba y por su puesto Matsumoto Rangiku. Hay otros más pero no quiero alargarme, si hay una palabra con que lo definiría sería la triunfador, pues no es de los que se dan por vencido. Para finalizar les cuento qué a pesar de su rudeza es una persona muy perspicaz y conoce muy bien a sus amistades. Contemplen las fotos que acaban con la lista. **_Haber veamos la fotos entonces. Yoruichi luego de terminar.

Todos estaban ansiosos por las fotos ya que el pequeño párrafo fue demasiado bueno.

Las fotografías consistían en una verdadera locura, eran tres, la primera el calvito dormido el cuartel de su división con una serie de dibujos en su cabeza y la cara, no cabía duda de la mano que los había hecho. Sin contar que los dibujos eran típicos de un niño le había dado un toque final maquillándolo en los ojos la boca y pómulos. La segunda, se trataba de una fotografía tomada en el mundo de los vivos y andaba en su gigai, pero la última era una sensación se trataba de el calvo con una tanga negra el cuál tenía un dibujo en la parte frontal de su división, la pose era algo extraña pues al parecer estaba practicando con su espada de madera resbaló y en la fotografía se mostraba de lado a lado y con la espada casi metida por el trasero.

-¿Qué es..?- trataba de decir Ichigo que tenía un color azul en su frente.

-Una manera muy extraña de practicar ¿eh?- comentó Urahara.

-Bueno todos tienen sus "métodos" si les contara los míos...- le decía Yoruichi a todos mientras que ellos con su mirada y pensamientos decían "No gracias" pero a Orihime le pareció interesante y luego le preguntaría.

-¿Entonces eso es todo? Hemos venido aquí sólo a perder nuestro tiempo.- se quejó Ichigo.

-Callate y quédate donde estás, niño virgen-dijo Yoruichi.

-Aún falta Ichigo, "uno fuera de la lista" ¿recuerdas?- le explicó Rukia.

-Entre otras cosas- dejó saber Urahara.

-¿Quién es ese tan importante fuera de la lista?- quiso saber Ichigo.

-Enterence... _**Hitsugaya Tōshirō: Es el capitán de la décima división de la sociedad de almas, la cual es la mejor de todas las que conforman el Gotei 13. Es el mejor capitán de todos, claro es muy gruñón pero nació así el pobre. Pero ha aprendido muchas cosas de su gran teniente y ahora es maduro, justo, serio y astuto. Este genio entró a la décima división con un rango de tercer oficial pero dada muchas circunstancias terminó siendo el capitán. Sus gustos: empecemos con el clima, no soporta el verano y obviamente ama el frío,le gusta darse una siestas después de terminar sus labores. Si quieres agradarle de verdad llamale "Capitán Hitsugaya" aumentas su ego pero no su tamaño **_(Risas) _**, su comida favorita es judías dulces. Siempre hemos notado su tan excesivo instinto de protección hacia la teniente de quinta división Hinamori Momo, sabemos que su amistad proviene desde antes que él se fuera admitido en la academia pero ¿será todo por una amistad entre estos chicos? Tal vez, o no, de cualquier manera el capitán le pone demasiada preocupación así no tenga ninguna confusión a éste asunto. Todo aquello que lo animó en su infancia lo hacen lo que es hoy pero también ha aprendido y nos ha demostrado todo lo que ha alcanzado mediante todos esos años hasta estos tiempos. Sin más que agregar despido la lista y el especial, no olviden las fotografías. **_Listo miremos las fotografías- dijo la felina al acabar.

Era una especie de _collage_ sólo por ser Toshiro y era obvio el porqué, habían ocho fotografías especialmente escogidas, la primera de él sólo en su escritorio haciendo sus deberes como capitán, la segunda gritando a Matsumoto por alguna razón, la tercera era del mismo día que la segunda por lo que se encontraba tratando de escapar de un mimoso abrazo de su teniente el cual lo asfixiaba con sus pechos. La cuarta, con Momo charlando pero Matsumoto le pareció divertido colocarle un corazón al rededor. La quinta, él y Matsumoto en Karakura una de las muchas veces que fueron, reunido con Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryuu, Chad y Orihime. La quinta, Tōshirō rodeado por muchos dulces y regalos que por alguna razón no se sabía quién se los envió. Y la sexta, el blanquillo en las aguas termales mostrando sus abdominales. La séptima, en una reunión de la AMS suplantando a Matsumoto, (dicho día fue dejado entrar por una votación, ya que nunca había entrado). Y la última, en un fuerte entrenamiento utilizando su bankai, algo que sorprendió a los presentes pues demostraba que en cualquier oportunidad que tenía la rubia había planeado el artículo con anticipación y por lo tanto sacó provecho de todos lo momentos y por supuesto de la cámara.

-¿Y bien qué les pareció?- preguntó la felina.

-¡Muy lindo!- respondió Orihime con una sonrisa.

-Muy dramatizado y adulador.-comentó Ichigo.

-Me lo esperaba, ella suele hacer las cosas así.- opinó Rukia

-Umhu...- fue todo lo que pronunció Chad.

-Concuerdo con Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san. Dijo Uryuu tocando el centro de sus lentes y ojos cerrados.

-Bueno estuvo entretenido, así que sigamos con lo último que trae la revista para culminar ¿cierto Kisuke?- preguntó Yoruichi a su amigo el tendero.

-Claro que sí Yoruichi-san- contestó con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿De queé va todo esto? ¿No se supone que eso era todo?- preguntó Ichigo confundido.

-Supones mal Kurosaki-san porque lo que viene es como se termina la revista- derrepente se le arrimó y le habló en susurros.- Creeme te gustará.

-Pues yo también esperaba que fuera el final.- dijo Rukia

-Hay más cosas ¿Qué serán?

-Cosas mucho más interesantes mi querida Inoue-san- le respondió Urahara.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- quiso saber el destructor.

-Cosas que verán con sus propios ojos, acerquénse todos.- les animó Yoruichi.

Como la curiosidad no era sólo para el gato muerto, los chicos hicieron caso e inmediatamente se acercaron todos al mismo tiempo mirando por completo la revista que Yoruichi abrió y les mostró a todos de frente. Sus reacciones eran todo festejo para Yoruichi y Urahara. Fotografías, eso eran fotografías de las chicas con escasa ropa pues estaban en las aguas termales de lo más relajadas. Había carne por todos lados ¡Matsumoto si que sabía hacer lo suyo!

Mujeres pequeñas, altas, voluptuosas, con lo necesario, rubias, morenas, un final como mandado hacer para Ichigo de parte de su padre.

-Yo...- Quería decir Ichigo pero por alguna razón no le salían las palabras.

**Continuará**

**¡Holaaaa! si soy yo después de varios meses, la verdad es que este capi siempre estuvo casi listo pero cuando me faltaba poco no podía terminarlo. Gracias a todas la que me han dejado review se que están muy pendiente del fic. Un poco largo el capítulo con sus altas y sus bajas pero espero les agrade ^****w****^ ¿Qué será lo quiere decir Ichigo? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Rukia? ¿Uryuu ya no necesitará lentes? ¿Chad hablará más? ¿Orihime saldrá en fotos? Pues no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán. Cuando el ****fanservice** **es gracioso trae beneficios jejeje :3 no es manga pero es fic valido a libre imaginación xD esperen que la vean los de la AHS **

**Agradecimientos a:**

***Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki* gracias por tu primer review, oh si Ichiruki para siempre me alegra que te encante espero que siga así. *Miss Bleacher* No te canses de leerlo me das ánimos, pos si Ichigo celosito xD me encanta. *Bere Manzana* Manzanita se que has esperado por este capi espero no decepcionarte además ahora es que falta capítulo para reírnos, que te siga gustando PD: ¡Algún día seremos las esposas de Byakuya lo sé!**

***Nikita* Sip kon un conejo xD pero ya verás que pasará Rukia no se lo espera. Esa revista si todas queremos una. *Sangosarait* Se que quería pronto este capi pero bueno tarde pero seguro, ah yo soy de monagas como quien dice Oriental hasta en la cédula xD**

**¡Gracias por leer! Y hasta una próxima vez (n~n)/ :D**


	7. Un edén en La Sociedad de Almas

**Genero:Humor/Romance.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama**

**Capítulo 07**

**Un edén en la sociedad de almas **

Como perspectiva era bastante eximio, claro y cómo no, era una reacción normal aunque fuera en lo más profundo de los chicos, chicos con apetito por el sexo opuesto aunque no lo demostraran mucho, hormonas a flote y una gran vergüenza. Era bastante gráfico y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, benditas fotografías.

Era una epidemia de carne expuesta, pero siempre tapando partes importantes, al menos las que corrieron con las suerte, pero la mayoría mostraba algún atributo. Orihime, abrazada con Rangiku, chocando sus pechos de una forma que parecía que grababan un programa a hombres, y la estúpida sonrisa que tenían remataba todo. Yoruichi, de lo más relajada mostrando todo su cuerpo, bañándose en una pequeña cascada, que por fortuna para quienes sufrían del corazón, sus pechos no estaban del todo al aire, sus cabellos empujados por el agua tapada la parte céntrica, aún así era bastante evidente lo que dejaba al descubierto. Kiyone jugaba con su hermana chapoteando el agua, sus cuerpo estaban expuestos pero el gua ocultaba ciertas zonas. Nemu... Nemu admiraba todo, callada y desnuda, con las rodillas dobladas y pegadas a su barbilla. Momo se divertía riendo oculta en entre unas rocas pero se veía parte de su trasero. Y cómo dejar de lado a la capitana Unohana, que si bien podía pasar por una modelo del cine xxx, con sonrisa traviesa y recostada boca abajo sobre rocas planas. Nanao, Nanao era un manojo de nervios, una mujer desnuda que no ve bien y pierde sus lentes, eso y si era de apreciar, habían varias fotos de ella buscándolos, y Soi fong, admirando a Yoruichi con ojitos brillosos, mientras la teniente de pelo rosa, Yachiru le echaba barro en la cabeza pero ella ni lo notaba. Ésta andaba haciendo todo tipo de travesuras, halaba cabellos, pellizcaba por aquí pellizcaba por allá y así, finalmente Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Se encontraba en cierta distancia admirando las locuras de sus compañeras, parecía como si lo que veía le parecía de locos. Sentada de brazos cruzados apreciando el panorama con una gotita detrás de su morena cabeza. Pero esa no era la única, en otra salía totalmente dormida, quizá por el cansancio. Que fue su error, quedarse dormida con Yachiru deambulado por allí. En pleno flote de su cuerpo por las aguas, la pelirosa empezó sus maldades. Como cualquier niño de su edad supo aprovechar la oportunidad, sacó un marcador empezó a dibujar todo tipo de cosas en el cuerpo de Rukia, y como sabía que a la chica le gustaban los conejos pues le dio una dosis de gusto. Le pintó bigotes, le hizo rayas en las cejas como para que se pareciera a Renji, la volteó. Si la volteó, dejando una parte bastante prominente al aire, su bien proporcionado y redondo trasero, y empezó la gran obra, dos conejos, uno en cada nalga, dos conejos dándose en un beso, y claramente se distinguían sus caras, y cómo no si le salió perfectamente el parecido, un conejo Rukia y un conejo Ichigo. Un piquíto, de lo más tierno y gracioso. Un resumen del baño de sus vidas.

Rukia y Orihime no pudieron más que sonrojarse, ellas eran unas de las protagonistas que encabezaban el rollo. Como si todos los chicos hubieran pensado lo mismo, giraron sus cabezas a los dos lados lentamente mirándose varios segundos,a sobre todo Rukia e Ichigo quienes al recordar lo ya visto se les vino una nueva subida de colores. Los chicos estaban mudos, Yoruichi y Urahara con una sonrisa triunfante y en busca de más.

Pero Rukia dejó la vergüenza de lado y dio paso a la furia.

Furia, ira, y toda palabra manifiesto de ese sentimiento. La evidente rabia iba salir a flote.

-¡Maldita sea! -dijo apretando los dientes y levantándose de golpe, con una vena a punto de explotar en su sien - ¡Esa loca de Matsumoto en qué rayos estaba pensando! ¡Pero me las va a pagar! ¡Un Kuchiki no es expuesto de esta manera y el que lo hizo se zafa como si nada! ¡Urahara!-gritó de último y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¿Eh, sí? -dijo el tendero con un poco de miedo.

-¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando tú al traernos hasta aquí para mostrarnos ésto?! -respondió realmente molesta y señalando la revista.

-La verdad... es que... ¡ay no no me mates, te juro que yo sólo hice lo que Yoruichi-san me dijo! -se defendió el tendero rogando por su vida y posándose detrás en de su amiga mencionada y sin ápice de vergüenza al haberla traicionado.

Rukia fijó su vista en Yoruichi, y la felina con cara de diversión, en eso miró a Rukia como retándola a algo, pues si bien Rukia la conocía ya sabía que Yoruichi todo eso le daba igual, la moralidad y todo lo que le confiere. Pero, Yoruichi se quitó a Urahara de atrás como si de un insecto se tratase y se levantó.

-Ash, mejor cállate y disfruta de tu vida Rukia, son unos patéticos todos ustedes. Yo en busca de una amena y relajante sorpresa incluso bastante sugerente y me vienen con este fastidio. Me voy...- dicho todo eso se marchó con un sencillo shunpo.

Rukia se quedó ahí parada con las palabras que iba a pronunciar guardadas para quién sabe cuándo. Los demás admiraban bastante enajenados con el ambiente.

-¡Ichigo! -gritó la morena.

-¡Dime! -Reaccionó por impulso automático el chico.

El clima estaba cargado de irritación, sazonado con un poco de temor, y como toque final, obediencia por conveniencia. Bastante apto para cualquier adolescente.

-¡Toma esas tontas revistas y quémalas todas! -Ordenó la chica menuda. Luego miró a los demás y suspiró-. Chicos devuelvan sus revistas a Ichigo para que las queme, espero puedan olvidar lo sucedido, Inoue discúlpame se que yo soy la responsable de que aparecieras porque yo fui quien te invitó.

Los chicos accedieron y entregaron dócilmente las revistas, y Orihime dijo:

-No, Kuchiki-san, no es tu culpa -decía la chica moviendo en negativa sus manos-. Nada de esto culpa nuestra, en todo caso todos somos víctimas.

La chica quería decir _especialmente tú _pero no le salió, decir eso y ese momento no era una buena idea, Orihime podía parecer tonta en ocasiones, pero sabía qué hacer cuando la situación lo ameritaba.

Ichigo empezó a juntar todas las revistas ocasionadoras de horror, temor, excitación y muchas más sensaciones. Mientras empezaba la tarea que la shinigami le había conferido, escuchaba perfectamente lo que decían al mismo tiempo que encendía los papeles y metía en una papelera de aluminio que allí estaba. Se quemaría completamente, pero no borraría los hechos. Uryuu no salía de su trance, estaba estático, Chad lo mecía de aquí para allá en busca de una reacción por parte de su amigo, pero nada. Y mientras ,urahara había huido sin que ellos lo notasen.

~OoOoOoO~

Byakuya se había resignado, seguramente la hábil teniente de la décima división lo esquivaría como fuese, si ya se lo acababa de hacer, qué se lo opondría una nueva vez.

Mientras, los de la AHS (Asociación de Hombres Shinigami) fueron e investigaron qué fue lo que sucedió. Y tal como les habían dicho, Matsumoto Rangiku hizo lo que le vino en gana mientras Hisagi se ausentó.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada, todos deben haber visto hasta lo más mínimo -decía Hisagi acongojado.

Los demás ojeaban página por página en total escrutinio, cada quien con una revista, leyendo y visualizando todo. Sus reacciones era para vivir, morir, y sobre todo reír.

-Al menos sé que no soy feo -decía Renji con una sonrisa egocéntrica.

-Y que Ichigo tiene problemas que enfrentar, ay, cuando se encuentre con el capitán Kuchiki - decía Madarame.

-¿Qué creen que diga el capitán comandante de todo esto? -Preguntó el líder del gremio.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, jajaja seguramente estará complacido de que a su edad siga siendo un poco famoso por su cuerpo -reía Madarame.

Kira quien iba un poco más avanzado en la revista estaba realmente callado, sus amigos repararon en eso, pues estaba demasiado callado, en shock.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿hey amigo qué te pasa? -le movía por los hombros Renji.

Al hacerlo la revista resbaló de sus manos quedando extendida en el suelo, dejando al descubierto lo que causó la conmoción del rubio teniente. Mujeres, hermosas y desnudas mujeres.

Todos miraron, y su reacción no distaba mucho de la de Uryuu y Kira. Se infartaron, se desangraron, murieron y revivieron, para volverse a morir. (hipérbole). Pero casi cae en lo real.

En otra parte de La Sociedad de Almas.

-¡Amo esta revista la amo! ía un chico con ojos brillantes apretujando la dichosa revista contra su pecho.

-¿Qué revista? A ver dame una de esas- pidió el capitán Kyoraku que iba pasando por los alrededores.

Al mirar la parte final cayó desmayado y desangrándose.

Al final del día Hisagi dio la orden que recoger todos los ejemplares, al menos los que se pudieran rescatar, consiguieron a Matsumoto y se le pidió una explicación, ésta sólo dijo en su defensa que lo primero había sido sólo para relucir el intelecto y la vida social de los nombrados, pero que sin embargo la parte final no era culpa de ella. Que se fijaran que ella salía en todas las fotografías... salió del apuro a costa de mentiras, escabullirse era una de tantas cosas que sabía hacer. Finalmente se recogieron los ejemplares, pero era obvio que eso no era ni la mitad de lo que salió a flote, muchos de los hombres guardaron muy bien su revista y por nada del mundo la entregaría. Y claro cómo lo harían, para unos shinigamis que tienen muy poco para distraerse saliendo de lo que es su rutina, eso era el mayor tesoro que se le podía dar. Si contar que la revista estaba bastante buena, en todos los sentidos.

Las revistas entregadas fueron destruidas, pero quedaría el loco recuerdo de lo ahí pronunciado.

-Muy bien, y espero que otro asunto como este no se vuelva a repetir -sentenció el viejo Yamamoto con su voz de regaño después de que el mismo encendiera la hoguera que destruiría todo ese relincho. Su voz de siempre en realidad.

Volviendo al ruedo Byakuya no terminó de leer su revista, en cuanto le pidieron la suya inmediatamente la entregó. Sin dudas, puesto que no quería saber nada de esas ofensas, que según la autora del material era para mostrar su excelente intelecto, patrañas. Ukitake y Tōshirō, colaboraron arduamente por los sucesos ocurridos, puesto que Matsumoto era la causante de todo aquello Tōshirō,ayudó en todo lo que pudo a Hisagi, Ukitake igualmente, de hecho su división tuvo bastante ver con el hecho, Su teniente salía en comprometedoras fotos y se mencionaba en varios artículos, sus terceros oficiales igualmente salían, lo mismo que él. En fin...

Un día en La Sociedad de almas bastante imprudente y disparatado.

~OoOoOoO~

En Karakura no era muy distinto, luego de lo sucedido, los chicos decidieron olvidarse de los bochornosos hechos, o al menos intentarlo. Se fueron a la biblioteca a hacer su investigación y retirar algunos libros, con bastante esfuerzo ya que todo lo almacenado en su mente hacía poco tiempo, y saltaba una y otra vez en los recuerdos. Sin mencionar que Uryuu seguía bastante afectado. El chico estaba inmerso en los efectos producidos por la revistica. Hasta se le salía baba al pobre. Luego de haber culminado sus deberes decidieron llevar todos a Uryuu a su hogar antes de dirigirse cada uno al suyo.

-Quizá mañana se encuentre mejor -decía Ichigo tratando de se positivo ante la semejante situación.

-Ojalá, pero conociéndolo seguramente trate de hacer como si nada ocurrió, así todavía esté afectado -mencionó Chad, propio de una persona que conoce bien a otra y más cuando es un amigo.

-¡Mañana todo pasará, es un día para descansar y podremos hacer otras cosas, o sólo dormir!-decía Orihime muy positiva, sonriendo y alentando a sus amigos.

Pero el domingo pasaría y llegaría lunes, otra odisea más.

Rukia iba callada con los brazos en jarras, sus pensamientos sin embargo distaban de estar tranquilos.

"_¿Y si Nii-sama se pone peor con esto? Maldita Matsumoto, justo ahora tenía que salir con sus cosas. ¡Mierda! No había considerado que al padre de Ichigo esto le caerá en su punto. El idiota de Renji... me lo restregará en la cara, pero eso es lo de menos el también está liado al asunto. Mejor que no se le ocurra. Lo único bueno es que no sólo yo he sido víctima y casi en su mayoría deben estar en la misma o peor situación que yo."_

Ichigo le echó un vistazo a Rukia, y nada más verla sabía en qué podía estar pensando. Pero no dijo nada. Llegaron a casa de Uryuu y los recibió el padre de éste. Se lo entregaron diciendo que lo cuidara mucho y que fuera paciente, palabras de Orihime. Omitiendo cuál o qué había sido lo que lo puso en esas condiciones.

Chad acompañó a Orihime a su casa, se despidieron y salieron en distintas direcciones, Ichigo y Rukia como siempre a la misma dirección.

̣̣̣̣-Rukia.. -dijo al cabo de un rato Ichigo.

-¿Qué? -dijo a la primera.

-¿Cómo rayos es qué te quedaste dormida ahí, así nomas? -Preguntó Ichigo, será idiota.

-¿¡A ti qué rayos te importa!? -respondió Rukia sonrojada y molestamente avergonzada.

-¡Pues porque sí! ¡Porque tú eres mi novia enana loca!

Empezaban las caricias verbales.

-¡Pervertido! -soltó Rukia.

-¡Loca!

-¡Cretino, fresa parlante!

-¡Tonta mandona!

-¡Te amo! -dijo de repente Rukia.

-¿Qué? -eso confundió a Ichigo, golpe bajo.

-¡Gane! Rukia con autosuficiencia, mirada de triunfo y sonrisa retadora.

Rukia vs Ichigo: Rukia ganadora, igual que siempre.

Al llegar a casa se dieron un relajante baño, por separado claro. Cenaron y platicaron las trivialidades de siempre. Ichigo felicitó a Karin puesto que su equipo había ganado el partido. Y gracias, mil gracias Kami-sama que su padre volvería de la conferencia el jueves. Al menos tendría paz esos días.

-Ichi-nii, el que dice ser nuestro padre llamó antes que llegaras, te dejó un raro mensaje -Informó Karin a su hermano mayor.

-¿Cuál? -Quiso saber Ichigo.

Rukia también. Era mejor estar anticipado a cualquier cosa proveniente de ese hombre. Y más cuando te manda a avisar algo.

-Dijo: "dile a mi estúpido hijo, bueno ya no tan estúpido según veo, que cuando esté de regreso le llevaré un regalo para que lo estrene junto a mi querida tercera hija." eso dijo, no entendí mucho pero es algo de ustedes dos -explicó Karin mirándolos a ambos.

Rukia no sabía que esperar, si bien el padre de Ichigo estaba de atar y botar. Pero era bastante cuerdo en ocasiones así que ojalá ese día se apiadase de ella y no le viniera con sus mierdas. Así tuviera que comprarlo con su cara de yo no fui.

Terminada la cena se pusieron a ver un programa de televisión, Rukia por alguna razón subió a su habitación, ah a buscar unas golosinas que había olvidado entregarle a las mellizas. En cuanto entró comenzó lo bueno.

Justo cuando abrió el cajón de la cómoda donde estaba la bolsa de golosinas, notó un objeto extraño, parecía un peluche. Sí, era un peluche, no uno simple ¡Un chappy! Tiró las golosinas en la cama y fue a tomar entre sus brazos el tierno peluche. En cuanto lo tuvo sus brazos y apretó contra su pecho con tanta emoción, el peluche habló.

-Nee-san -Lloriqueaba.

¡Era Kon!

-¿Qué rayos te pasó? -preguntó luego de verlo de frente poniéndolo en alto y alejándolo de su pecho.

-Nee-san... -la voz de Kon era apagada, cosa extraña pues el estaba convencido de que Rukia lo adoraría tanto como él a ella después de su cambio.

-¿Qué? -dijo extrañada al verlo con lágrimas en los ojitos de peluche.

-Yo tenía la esperanza... pero ahora que sé que tú... y ichigo -decía gimiendo y llorando.-

-¡Ah tú también leíste la maldita revista! -se quejó Rukia.

-Sí, Nee-san... ¡Pero no te preocupes podemos ser amantes! -propuso de pronto y más animoso con una nueva idea.

-¡Vete a la mierda! -le rechazó Rukia y lo pateó sacándolo por la ventana.

-¡Pero yo te amo Nee-san! -se escuchó mientras volaba por los aires hasta caer en la casa vecina.

-¡Pero yo no! -dejó en claro Rukia.

Al final se pudo apreciar con bastante claridad auditiva las palabras de un animal felpudo que había logrado aterrizar con bien.

-¡Seguiré el rastro de la esperanza sólo por ti! -el fuerte sonido de las palabras estaban acompañados por una dramática e inagotable fe, intimidada en algún momento, pero de vuelta al ruedo.

-¡Espero te pierdas por el camino! -fueron las hermosas palabras que respondió la causante de el gran apasionamiento del alma encerrada en una animálito de peluche.

Tomó las golosinas y bajó, vieron televisión, de todo, películas, series, programas de conejos, el programa de chappy, se comieron todas las golosinas. Hasta que finalmente agotados se fueron a dormir.

~OoOoOoO~

Pasaron los días, el lunes tuvieron su encuentro con la profesora loca y su peculiar modo de enseñanza. Les entregaron la tarea; el bendito informe. Que cada uno leyó en voz alta ante toda la clase y diciendo al final su opinión al respecto. Qué bochorno, la adolescencia era cruel. Pasó ese día, el siguiente, llegó miércoles, y finalmente el jueves.

Otra vez con la loca.

-Bien, mis jóvenes, como se han portado muy bien a lo largo nuestras últimas clases, les tengo una buena noticia. La semana entrante iremos de excursión al zoológico. Para conocer las distintas especies que ahí habitan y salir de la rutina. Es una evaluación con un valor del 3 por ciento de la nota final, muy buena idea ¿verdad?

"_Al menos no tan mala" _pensaron todos.

La clase concluyó, y las demás fueron tan normales como siempre.

Faltaba un día, un día para la llegada de Byakuya.

Después de lo sucedido no habían vuelto por lo de Urahara, pero ya que se acercaba el gran día era hora de pasar por allá.

-¿Dónde están Urahara y Yoruichi? -preguntó Rukia, había ido sola.

-¡Acá estamos! -gritó el rubio comerciante.

Rukia pasó, estaban jugando damas chinas.

-Hola mi querida Rukia-san -saludó Urahara.

-No soy tu querida ni nada que se le parezca, vine a saber si ya tienen todo listo para mañana.

-Claro que sí, es más Kisuke estuvo trabajando hasta matarse toda esta semana, sólo para tener todo organizado. No te preocupes, Rukia -intervino Yoruichi.

Pero los que trabajaron hasta matarse fueron los pobre Jinta y Ururu, no Urahara.

Tessai trajo té, y Rukia se sentó. Estuvo como una hora terminando de ponerse de acuerdo y luego se marchó a casa de Ichigo.

Cuando iba llegando escuchó una gran discusión, había llegado Isshin.

Al entrar, volaban platos, tazas. Puños y de todo.

Karin veía tranquilamente un partido de fútbol, y Yuzu cocinaba. Eran casi las 6:13 pm.

-¡¿Pero por qué te enojas?! Es natural que un padre quiera que su hijo crezca -decía Isshin dando su argumento.

-¡Y una mierda tus anhelos paternos! -gritó el primogénito.

Isshin había traído mil cajas de preservativos, tanto masculinos como femeninos. Se los tiró a Ichigo en la habitación, por eso la disputa. Qué cosas se veían en ese hogar, ciertamente la normalidad no estaba en sus vidas.

Tanto dieron hasta que se cansaron. Después de el clásico alboroto llegó la calma, ay pero qué tormentas las que armaban esos dos. Cenaron, Yuzu Karin y Rukia entablaron una buena conversación acerca de la madre de la mellizas y los momentos que lograban recordar, tan felices. Ichigo y su padre eran otra cosa, con una mirada de aún no terminamos, masticaban los alimentos. Y luego a dormir, el siguiente día era importante para la shinigami.

**Continuará...**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero este capítulo les haya gustado. Es un poco corto pero no quise arriesgarme a dañarlo colocando más. Trato de mejorar todo lo que puedo, sin embargo algunos errores se cuelan. Dejen sus criticas ^^/ hubieron pocos reviews la vez pasada :( No sé si fue que no les gustó el capítulo.**

**Agradecimientos a los que se tomaron la molestia de comentar.**


	8. Satiríco y acalorado (parte I)

**Género:Humor/Romance.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama**

**Capítulo 08**

**Satírico y acalorado **

**Parte I**

Rukia pasó un buen rato dándoles vueltas a sus pensamientos durante varios y varios minutos antes de dormir, la verdad bastante comprensible. Luego se pasó toda la noche soñando de miles maneras el encuentro con su hermano. Uno de los que recordaba era el peor, seguramente por eso. En el sueño; Ichigo le contaba a Byakuya sobre su relación, pero dada la manera que había empleado Ichigo en el sueño, Byakuya lo quería a mil metros infinitos de distancias a Rukia. De acuerdo con lo que recordaba en el sueño, Ichigo y Byakuya conversaban, incluso Byakuya estaba muy sereno y llegó un punto donde lo tenía convencido de aceptar su relación, pero, siempre un bendito pero. Ichigo derrepente le gritó a Byakuya que se fuera a la mierda y que estaba cansado, que había esperado demasiado y que lo aceptara o no, él y Rukia se amaban. Para rematar le dijo que Rukia estaba embarazada de trillizos y mejor se preparara para ser el mejor tío del mundo. Byakuya sacó su zanpakuto y empezó a perseguir a Ichigo, colérico, extramolesto, de mil a mil en escala de rabia. Y pluff despertó, con el corazón a millón y sudando tinta ,y luego un poco aturdida logró volver a dormir.

Pero esta mañana se había levantado con una valentía que resurgió desde lo más profundo, y con gran ánimo por hacer que su hermano se sintiera bien. La idea era hacerlo disfrutar; que se relajar y olvidara sus problemas por un día al menos, que sus angustias fueran remplazadas por lo ameno que pudiera resultar los momentos que compartirían en la playa.

Aunque todo esto sería después de sus clases, pero este viernes sólo estarían hasta medio día en el instituto por lo que podrían disfrutar de toda la tarde para el dichoso encuentro y así darle el chance a Yoruichi de convencer a Byakuya, y de paso distraerlo mientras ellos no estaban.

Y así con ese punto en su cabeza salió de su habitación a darse una ducha para luego desayunar, y por supuesto ser espectadora de gran drama y nada normal desayuno con los Kurosaki.

~OoOoOoO~

Byakuya acaba salir de la senkaimon, con la elegancia y prepotencia que lo caracteriza se fijó quienes lo estaban esperando: un hombre rubio que bostezaba y espiraba flojera, a su lado un gato negro se sacudía pulgas inexistentes, lo acechaba con una mirada bastante amenazadora y prometía muchas cosas.

-Muy buenos días, Byakuya _Boy_.-Saludó con fingida Inocencia el gato que encerraba el alma de una mujer.

-Buenos días.-respondió mirando a ambos para reflejar que el saludo era en general.- ¿Por qué he sido solicitado al mundo de los vivos?-preguntó. Directo al grano, muy a estilo Byakuya Kuchiki. Con cierta cortesía y exigencia.

-¡Oh!-empezó Urahara con su peculiar y sarcástico días Byakuya-san, verás es que tenemos un pequeño problema, bueno en realidad no es un problema como tal sólo depende como lo tome la gente...

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?-Preguntó Byakuya frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Yoruichi ya veía que Urahara iba a meterla.

-Bueno es que necesitamos tu ayuda, hay unos chicos muy cercanos que hace poco empezaron un romance...

-Repito. ¿Qué tiene e_so _que ver conmigo?-Estaba cabreándose al no entender.

-Déjame terminar chico... como te decía éstos chicos han comenzado un romance, pero la chica en cuestión ha querido aplazar contárselo a su hermano porque no había querido agobiarlo con el asunto, el muchacho ha querido desde el principio contarle pero ella no le deja pensando que si se lo dicen ahora con todo el estrés en que su hermano se encuentra, se ponga furibundo y haga pataletas de hermano celoso y no apruebe la relación... y como tú eres bueno... ya sabes hermano mayor y todo eso, quisimos preguntarte.

Byakuya había escuchado con atención, incluso había pasado algo entre su hermana y otro chico por su mente, pero dado el ajuste de palabras al final se medio creyó la mentira, ¿paradójico verdad?

-Desde mi punto de vista, creo debieron acudir de inmediato a contarle al hermano mayor, pero si la situación de verdad ameritaba la espera es pasable ese detalle, es bueno que el chico quisiera tomar el asunto desde el comienzo, eso habla muy respetable y honorable por su parte al no querer esconder información al que será su cuñado. Pero en fin creo que depende de cada situación o cada persona.-Culminó el moreno impresionado a el dúo dinámico Urayoru.

-Mierdaaaa...-murmuró Yoruichi por lo bajo.

Byakuya al escucharla le envió un mirada fulminante.

-Me parece que hablaré con mis amigos de esto.-sonrió el rubio.

-¿Sólo me han llamado a eso?-Preguntó Byakuya.

-No Byakuya, verás esta tarde daremos un paseo por la playa con los chicos, Rukia, Ichigo ya sabes el grupo... estamos pensando que debíamos invitarte porque...

-No creo.-Cortó Byakuya dudando por su trabajo.

-Si ni siquiera haz dejado que termine de explicar.-Se quejó la felina.

-No es necesario, sé que sólo buscas manera de malgastar mi valioso tiempo.

-¡Mira niñato de mierda, he sido paciente unos minutos para ahorrarme tus ñoñas y pesadas estúpidas palabras! ó Yoruichi-. Además que nadie le gana a la diosa de la velocidad en nada.-Se recuperó rápidamente.

-¿En nada? Estás siendo demasiado fanfarrona.-dijo Byakuya tranquila y sexymente.

¿Alabarse sólo le quedaba bien a él?

Qué importaba Yoruichi sabía por dónde atacar, por lo bajo obviamente.

-Bueno... seguramente tú no serías un gran reto después de todo.

Urahara admira la resolución de Yoruichi para hacer aquello, y veía la escena como un partido de tenis, un toma y dame.

-Ni te imaginas...-Murmuró Byakuya.

-¿He oído que decías que quieres mi vagina? ó maliciosamente Yoruichi.

Byakuya se sonrojó intensamente, y abrió los ojos como platos indignado.

Uff la pelota estaba en la cuerda.

-En ningún momento he dicho... e_so_.-logró decir Byakuya.

-Mmm, lo siento debo tener mis oídos un poco mal hoy, pero bueno el comentario era de verdad si quieres te dejo probar...

"_¿Qué... qué malditamente es ésto?_"_-_pensaba el líder del clan más prestigioso de la S.S

-Vale, ya. Yoruichi-san, estás asustándolo.-dijo Urahara interviniendo divertido.

-¡Bueno será mejor que se quede porque sino lo hace voy a llevar a Rukia a ver hombres desnudos!-Manifestó Yoruichi.

-¡¿Qué?! Tú no vas a hacer eso, por su puesto que me quedaré.

Asunto resuelto.

¿Cómo Yoruichi y Urahara supieron lo de Rukia e Ichigo?, tan fácil: nada se les escapa, han sido casi los únicos que han notado el cambio de su relación que pasó de discusiones- estúpidas-amistad, a discusiones-estúpidas-amistad-amor-. La suspicacia es tan natural para ellos.

~OoOoOoO~

En el instituto las cosas rondaban con la suficiente _normalidad, _las clases fueron dadas al igual que en pasadas ocasiones: embarazosos modos de educar los alumnos, chicos con hormonas revueltas babeando por cualquier trozo de carne que se moviera o tuviera falda, y Chizuru abalanzándose hacia Rukia o Orihime, y Tatsuki recordándole y no de forma verbal precisamente.

Al llegar la hora del medio día y salir de clases el grupito de Ichigo se dirigió a la salida .

-Entonces, ¿tu hermano si va a la playa con nosotros Kuchiki-san?-preguntó Orihime con dulce voz.

-Sí, Urahara me envió un mensaje donde detalladamente me hizo saber que Nii-sama no iba a dejar por nada del mundo yo Kuchiki Rukia, y cito textualmente: vague por el mundo humano viendo cuerpos desnudos de hombres que me ultrajen la mente.

Y dado el modo en que lo dijo la frase no resultó embarazosas, más bien desconcertante.

Todos parpadearon, eso era algo que definitivamente diría Byakuya.

-Estoy seguro que eso sólo pudo haberlo logrado Yoruichi-san.-comentó Ichigo.

-También me ha dicho que nos tenía unos invitados sorpresas, no tengo la menor idea de quiénes puedan ser.-les informó Rukia.

-De esos dos podemos esperar cualquier cosa y las que menos nos imaginemos-Dijo Ishida resoplando.

-¿Qué tal si nos quieren llevar a una playa nudista?-preguntó Chad sorprendiendo a casi todos, tanto por el comentario como por la cantidad de palabras que salieron de su boca.

Rukia se fijó que las mejillas de sus amigos e incluso las de Ichigo estaban bañadas por un suave rubor.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no creo que se atreva, sé que es una desvergonzada... pero llegar tan lejos y justo en frente de Byakuya. Definitivamente no.-opinó Ichigo.

-Sí, eso es posible lo que tú dices-decía Ishida mirando a Ichigo, para luego fijarse en Chad-,pero Sado-san tiene un poco de razón y tiene las mismas probabilidades de pasar al igual que tu suposición. Ya sabemos que ésa mujer está loca de atar, quién demonios sabe hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.-culminó el destructor.

-¿Entonces no vamos a ir a la playa?-preguntó Orihime con ojos tristes y cara de perrito abandonado.

-Claro que vamos a ir Inoue, pero en cuanto notemos cosas raras nos largamos. Ishida tiene razón, Yoruichi-san es poco confiable en asuntos como ése.-respondió Ichigo con ceño fruncido y cara un poco preocupada.

-Yo no entiendo nada, ¿de qué rayos hablan? Y, ¿qué es una playa nudista?-preguntó Rukia.

Ahora todos excepto Rukia nuevamente compartían un leve sonrojo y también una cara de asombro.

-Eh... verás Kuchiki-san,-trataba de explicar Ishida -es parecido a ir a las aguas termales, pero todos juntos.

-¡Calla Ishida! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que andar de boca floja?-preguntó Ichigo molesto por el pobre lápiz con lentes fuera a darle semejante explicación a su novia.

Si alguien iba a aclararle de esos temas a Rukia iba a ser él, pero éste Ishida salió disparado como si alguien le hubiera dado vela en ese entierro, ¡Él único que iba hablar con Rukia de temas así, iba a ser él nadie más, punto!

-Bueno ella preguntó de forma general, además yo sólo intentaba aclarar.-se justificó Ishida.

Los enigmas de la vida, ¡ja! Los enigmas para Rukia más bien.

-Bueno... no entendí del todo, pero gracias Ishida.-Dijo mirando al peli ya Ichigo mejor nos vamos a casa de Urahara se nos va a hacer tarde, y quién sabe qué le estará haciendo Yoruichi a Nii-sama.

Buen punto.

~OoOoOoO~

Sociedad de almas: Seireitei; reunión de asociación de mujeres Shinigami.

Situación: intencionadamente bien, oh sí.

De acuerdo con Yoruichi, quien pertenece a la AMS, pero se la pasa entre sus asuntos tan sólo sacándose las pulgas, esta vez les había invitado a pasar un buen y agradable rato en la playa, para nada más y nada menos que fraternizar con Byakuya y darle una relajadita.

-¡Vamos chicas, tomen sus bikinis que nos vamos a Karakura!-canturreaba Matsumoto.

-¿Pero podemos irnos así como así?, tenemos obligaciones aquí en La Sociedad de Almas-Se quejó Nanao.

-¡No te preocupes Nana! No vas a tener problemas con Shun shun, Ukki nos ayudará con lo que pueda, y hasta ahora no hay pendiente. El papeleo está listo y no hay reunión hasta que el lunes se den las nuevas ordenes de la semana ¡Todo despejado!-Adornó Yachiru con dulce voz su gran explicación.

-¿Segura presidenta?

-¡Claro! Además ahí estará Ichi, ah y por su puesto pechos grandes y los demás, será divertido. ¿Cierto gatito?-preguntó audazmente sabiendo que Yoruichi es la debilidad de Soi fong.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Está bien ir si Yoruichi-sama nos los pide.-respondió con ojos cerrados y en brazos cruzados.

Y entonces así quedaron las demás convencidas de también ir. Pero no contaban con quejas de algunos por querer ir también al dichoso encuentro... o los que se opusieran a que fueran.

De repente, apareciendo uno por uno y como por arte de magia en el más veloz paso flash que hayan visto en su vida y de paso por Byakuya y Yoruichi y otros... en fin, de primera mano apareció Tōshirō, con cara de pocos amigos.

Habitual.

Luego se fueron apareciendo Renji, Madarame, y finalmente Yumichika.

¿Con qué intenciones? Quizá matar a Matsumoto, oh sí tal vez eso les gustaría pero realmente no era por eso.

Tal vez Tōshirō amaneció con ganas de violar a alguien y tal vez le pareció que Momo estaba al alcance, pero no negativo. Copito no era tan mente sucia, no es que no lo fuera , es hombre; de vez en mes alguna cochinada se le tiene venir a la mente.

Renji; oh Renji es fácil, por más que se maquille sabemos a qué fue.

Madarame y Yumichika; son de la onceava división, van a disfrutar de acción y adrenalina en el mundo humano, y fastidiar a Ichigo claro.

Otros hombres querían ir con ellos pero tenían asuntos que atender.

Responsabilidad, _Touché._

-¿Adónde rayos te vas Matsumoto?, ya he tenido bastante por estos últimos días, no se me ha olvidado tu último jueguito de escritora-editora en que anduviste. ¿Qué estás intentando ahora?-Se hizo saber Tōshirō rápidamente.

Matsumoto por su parte adoptó la cara más trágica y dramática de la historia, compitiendo con Isshin por un Oscar.

-Oh capitán, sólo voy a pasar este fin de semana a dedicar de manera única y exclusivamente altruista.-Puso un cara que se tragaría otro menos Tōshirō ás-derrepente puso cara seria y siguió:-Mi único objetivo con lo de la revista era brindarles tributo a ustedes los mencionados, pero creo que a mí sólo me quieren para hacer todo el trabajo sucio de la división.-lloraba a mares.-Me duele la espalda, pero no se preocupe que todo el papeleo y trabajo está listo sobre su mesa.

Los presentes pardeaban como perdidos ante el acto, menos Tōshirō. Con esa actuación se ganaba más Oscars que _El señor de los anillos. _Mejores tetas incluso.

-Sí, ya me imagino que tú mujer, al estar siempre tan preocupada por el bienestar de todos, y cumplir con tus tareas como shinigami estas agotada, y de paso te vas a hacer todo tipo de cosas _altruistas _en Karakura.-Ironizó Tōshirō dudo que todo el trabajo en nuestra división esté listo; teniendo en cuenta que fui yo quien lo hizo. Pero gracias por tu colaboración.

-¡Eh capitán! Fui yo quien lo colocó ordenadamente de manera alfabética, eso mucho.-Dijo la teniente defendiéndose.

-Da igual, de todas formas tú no irás a Karakura.

-¡Sí, sí voy!-Decía la rubia haciendo pucheros.

-¡Ya dije que no!

-Oigan... mejor calmense, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.-interfirió Momo.

Por alguna razón Tōshirō se calmó un poquito.

-¿Qué propones Hinamori?-preguntó Tōshirō.

Las presentes se miraron entre sí enviándose una varias preguntas con los ojos, Toshirou de repente estaba oyendo una pequeña murmuración por parte de las mujeres quienes al fijarse que él les prestaba atención se callaron. Luego Momo retomó su atención, idealizó un plan con el cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo y así poder asistir todos a la playa en Karakura.

-¡Entonces terminen de empacar y vámonos!-aplaudía Matsumoto contenta por la solución.

-Esto va a ser interesante.-murmuró Isane, quien había admirado la todo sin inmiscuirse a pesar de pertenecer al grupo de la AMS.

Si bien cada quien tenía algo en mente de lo que pudiese resultar de todo el asunto, nadie lo comentó, puesto que cualquier cosa podía pasar.

~OoOoOoO~

De vuelta a Karakura las cosas se iban a poner... interesantes.

Faltaba sólo una cuadra para llegar a la tienda de Urahara cuando derrepente salieron cinco chicos vestidos de _Power Rangers _pasando por su lado_, _pero en fin, eso es Karakura.

-¡Algún día podríamos vestirnos así! ó Orihime señalando a los de hallowen adelantado.

-Ni de coña.-Murmuró Ichigo.

-Ishida podría hacer los trajes.-dijo Chad.

-¡No la alientes, ¿quieres?!-Siguió Ichigo.

-Mejor concentremonos en llegar.-intervino el modista.

A los pocos minutos llegaron.

Como siempre Tessai los hizo pasar y les informó que los esperaban junto a Byakuya.

Al entrar los que los dejó pasmado no fue la mujer desnuda que estaba en la habitación, quizá un poco pero no tanto como lo otro. Kuchiki Byakuya, siendo retenido por una llave que le aplicaba Yoruichi, y para rematar Byakuya no llevaba sus Kenseikan sino que ahora llevaba dos trenzas que quién sabe cómo diablos se las ingeniaron para hacérselas. Parecía adormilado, como ebrio.

¡Por la barba de Yamamoto!

-¡¿Qué mierda?!-Exclamó Ichigo, ni en sus pesadillas.

-¡Nii-sama!-La cara de Rukia era para ser retratada por Edward Munch, y afirmo que sería _El grito II._

Urahara estaba jugando damas chinas con Ururu como si lo que ocurría ahí fuera algo de lo más normal del mundo.

Tanto Ishida, Chad y Orihime, permanecían mudos de la impresión.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-Preguntó Rukia como si hubiese encontrado a su hermano violado.

Quién sabe, Yoruichi estaba desnuda.

-¿Quieres cubrirte Yoruichi-san?-Soltó Ichigo sonrojado.

La lluvia de preguntas fue pospuesta debido a la tarea que le dio Ichigo a Yoruichi; cubrir sus partes.

-Oh, lo siento, se le pasará en veinte minutos; Byakuya-san se tomó una bebida que no debía por accidente.-Dijo Urahara sonriendo como si nada.

Eso explicaba las trenzas y la cara de drogado, pero santa mierda, en cualquier momento podía aparecer Darth Vader y decir que también era el padre de Ichigo y tenía un medio hermano galáctico y la situación no sería menos loca.

Yoruichi se había puesto su ropa de siempre, puesto que era lo que estaba más cerca y a la vista.

-¿Y cómo ocurrió todo ésto tan rápido?-preguntó Rukia señalando a su hermano.

-El muy idiota se tragó el liquido raro que Kisuke había dejado en la mesa antes que él llegara, como nos trajeron té, al colocarlos en las mesa se equivocó y se lo tomó todo.

-¿Qué clase de líquido?-esta vez la pregunta la hizo Ishida.

-Un experimento somnífero.-explicó Urahara.

-¿Y las estúpidas trenzas?-quiso saber Ichigo, y todos pusieron una extraña cara ante las trenzas de Byakuya.

-Pues se puso todo raro y pidió un nuevo peinado, ella tuvo que hacérselas.-Dijo Yoruichi señalando a Ururu con su pulgar.

-Mierda, esto es tan raro.-dijo Ichigo pasando su mano por su cara.

-Créeme, antes que llegaras pasó lo más raro.-dijo Urahara.

-No quiero saber más, gracias.-frenó Ichigo.

-Bueno, hay que quitarle esas tontas trenzas antes que se despierte, sino Nii-sama acabará contigo Urahara, bueno de igual manera creo que lo hará.-dijo Rukia mirando a su hermano quien de repente se había desmayado.

-Se suponía que vendría desestresarse.-murmuró Ichigo algo preocupado, debido a lo que tantas ganas tenía que decirle.

-Kurosaki-kun ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Orihime notando la cara del chico.

-Sí, no es nada...

Un claxon a todo pulmón interrumpió lo que el chico cabellos naranjas tenía pensado decir. Todos arquearon una ceja, excepto Yoruichi.

-Ya llegó nuestro transporte.-Explicó la gata.

Al poco rato apareció una Matsumoto muy alegre y cantarina con un short naranja y una camiseta blanca, que tenía unas letras de muchos colores en sus pechos con las palabras _Hot girl_.

-¡Hola! ¡Espero que estén listos para la diversión!-Saludó.

Los chicos estaban muy extrañados, pero la cara de Ichigo no tenía precio.

-¡Tú y yo tenemos una pendiente!-Gritó el naranjito.

**Continuará...**

**Holaaa, de antemano notarán que el capítulo está dividido en dos partes, sí porque demasiado extenso mataría lo interesante, otra cosa chicas... el fic está llegando a su fin... ¡Sí a su fin!, le quedan como dos capítulos más, desde el principio quise aclarar cuántos capítulos eran pero se me olvidaba, de todas formas se los digo jeje, no hay dudas de que no hemos divertido mucho mucho con este fic, es mi favorito entre mis escritos, muchas gracias a todas, a todas en serio, sin ustedes no podría haber continúado, han aceptado toda esa locura de mi cabeza en el fic y me alegro de que en verdad les gustara. Tenía programado subirlo a finales de septiembre, pero le faltaba unas pocas páginas y estaba muy ocupada entre lecturas... lo siento mis novios literarios xD pero aquí está la entrega y espero me den consejos, opiniones y lo que sea acepto cualquier cosa. ¡Hasta la próxima lecturas chicas! (~w~)/ **

**Y recuerden: "Envejecer es obligatorio, crecer es personal"**


	9. Satírico y acalorado (parte II)

**Género:Humor. Romance.**

**Disclaimer:Bleach no me pertenece; pero los momentos hilarantes salen de mí, hiperactiva e inquietamente. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

-Diálogos-

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Advertencia: Crack y un pequeño grado narrativa algo coloquial... **

**Nota: De todos los capítulos este es el más crack, además creo que se los debía después de casi un año sin actualizar este fanfic. (Si alguien muere en el proceso de lectura, ya sea por rabia, problemas cardiacos o cualquier tipo de mierda loca, no soy responsable) Aprovecho para decir que hay muchos entre-paréntesis... y unos que otro entre-parásitos :v **

**Las vacaciones de Nii-sama**

**Capítulo 08**

**Satírico y acalorado **

**Parte II**

-¡Tú y yo tenemos una pendiente!-Gritó el naranjito.

-¡¿No me digas que antes de volver aquí, tú y yo estábamos a punto de hacerlo y lo dejamos a medias?!-fue lo que se le ocurrió a la sucia mente de Rangiku.

-¿Qué? eh... no... ¡Claro que no!, me refería a tus jueguitos con la estúpida revista.-se aclaró Ichigo.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad.-interrumpió Yoruichi-¿Cómo conseguiste hacer las fotografías de Rukia? La de su trasero te quedó perfecta.-culminó de forma maliciosa.

A Yoruichi le das un un fósforo, y toma gasolina e instantáneamente enciendo todo.

En el instante en que la rubia iba a responder y Rukia objetar por tal intromisión a su intimidad, Byakuya empezó a hablar todavía bajo los efectos del somnífero.

-¡Mi cuñado! ¿E-en dónde se ha metido?-preguntaba.

Mierda la intuición de Byakuya estaba al tanto de varias cosas... lo que sale a la luz cuando se está drogado. (Ya saben lo que dicen: "los borrachos y los niños, siempre dicen la verdad", cuando en realidad sólo es que hablan demás , y de drogado a borracho los efectos causan verdíditis aguda)

-¿De qué habla?-preguntó Renji entrando con unas bermudas negras con franjas rojas en los laterales, y como toque final unas lentes de sol muy graciosos; de corazones con piñas de adornos.

-Tal vez se refiere a Ichigo.-opinó Madarame, quien también entraba.

¡Mierda! ¿Era tan evidente?

-Obviamente, no puede ser más nadie.-dijo como si nada Yumichika.

¡Doble mierda! Sí, era demasiado evidente. Porque, dos más dos...

-¿Qué?-Renji no se cree lo que escucha.-¡No! ¿Por qué, el capitán tiene otra hermana?

Triple mierda multiplicada por cien, ¿Renji es o se hace?

-¿Cuál otra? Gran imbécil de mierda, obviamente se refieren a éstos.-se queja cansado Madarame y señalado a Ichigo y a Rukia.

-¿Ustedes qué demonios creen que hacen? Nosotros no...-iba a negar Rukia.

-Kurosaki... Kurosaki Ichigo... cuñado... cuida de mi Rukia...si le pasa algo estás muerto.-balbuceaba Byakuya audiblemente.

"_¡Me cago en la leche!" -_piensa Ichigo.

Y ahí lo tienen. Malditos experimentos.

Algunos escondían sus sonrisas y otros ahogaban carcajadas. Hasta que Matsumoto tomó el asunto en sus manos.

-Súbamos a al bus porque sino, llegaremos tarde.-dijo la rubia posponiendo el asunto.

~OoOoOoO~

Pasados ya los minutos restantes para terminar con un Byakuya sin parecer drogado, pero sí muy confundido, la situación fue de mierda a la santa jodida mierda: pues resulta que a Yoruichi le dio por golpearlo fuerte en la cabeza justo en el momento en se levantó; según ella para que cuando volviese en sí nuevamente, estuviera como nuevo.

Los chicos empezaron a montar todos los toldos y sombrillas mientras las chicas acomodaban las sillas, luego sacaron la comida y las bebidas mientras conversaban y opinaban qué juegos hacer para divertirse.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos una ronda de juegos?-empezó a proponer Matsumoto.- Y quien no pueda seguir más, o pierda, se le hará una penitencia. ¡El ganador obtendrá Sake!

Los chicos la miran con recelo, y sólo los medio cuerdos niegan con la cabeza, pero los que son débiles al alcohol caen rápidamente, y obligan a los otros a jugar.

-Somos menores de edad, no podemos tomar bebidas alcohólicas.-objetó Ishida.

-Ustedes los menores conformense con jugo de frutas, nosotros los adultos obtendremos nuestro sake.-dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-¿De qué trata el puto juego?-quiso saber Ichigo.

-pues será una guerra, una guerra entre hombres y mujeres.-respondió Matsumoto.

-Pff... eso pasa a diario, dame más emoción.-bufó Madarame.

-Tú ni siquiera me dejaste continuar, idiota. Prosigo: como decía, será una guerra entre hombres y mujeres para demostrar quién es el mejor en habilidades, imaginación, inteligencia y astucia, fuerza y destreza...

-Oye Matsumoto, si quisiera regresar a la Academia Shinigami, créeme no estaría aquí.-la interrumpió el peliblanco.

Al final, Matsumoto los convenció a todos, la primera prueba era destreza. Como el pobre Byakuya seguía todo sonso, haber cómo dice el dicho... _Cuando el gato no está en la casa, los ratones hacen fiesta _pues algo parecido pasa ahí.

Resulta que Matsumoto logró conseguir una extraña cosa en forma de colchones; se trataba de una escalera ancha y larga, que tenía varios colchones de gimnasia encima. La extraña "máquina" por llamarla así, funcionaba de esta manera:

-Haber, les explico, chicos. El primer desafío se trata de pasar por esa larga hilera de colchones sujeta con una rampa, que están embarrados de mantequilla derretida, y deberán mantenerse en pie para así llegar al final con unas cubetas que contienen papelillos y serpentinas, y así las vaciarán cada grupo por separados en un cubo aparte, por supuesto mucho más grande, y diferentes colores, para demostrar quién logra traer la mayor cantidad de agua posible. Pero, no será tan fácil, pues debajo de la escalera que sostiene los colchones, habrán un chicos pateando para que pierdan el equilibrio y así pierdan el agua que intentan pasar al otro lado. Ahora, ¿alguien tiene una duda?-Preguntó la rubia muy profesional, como si de un show se tratase.

-Yo tengo una.-levantó la mano Rukia.

-Dime Rukia, ¿cuál es tu duda?-pregunta Matsumoto.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?-fue la sencilla pregunta de la luna blanca.

-¡Porque yo lo digo!-gritó Matsumoto furiosa.

-Bien, bien. Sólo era una duda.-Aclaró Rukia en bandera blanca.

Los demás murmuraban aparte, pero como Matsumoto los fulminó con la mirada, y según venían a distraerse decidieron hacer el tonto juego. Hasta franelas de colores les dio la rubia. Ichigo, una color naranja. Rukia, una color violeta. Renji, Una color Rojo. Inoue, una color Amarillo. Tōshirō, una color blanco. Ishida, color Azul rey. Esos eran los líderes de cada equipo, diferenciados por color.

Los grupos estaban conformados por: El naranja, líder, Ichigo. Compañeros, Madarame, Yumichika y un montón de extras que salieron de la nada. (Como sucede en las películas, series y bla, bla, bla) El de la Rukia estaba conformado por Yoruichi, Unohana, Kiyone y Soi Fong (que para donde se mueva Yoruichi esa le pega peor que una garrapata) también tenía algunos extras por ahí. Renji tenía el bando más random de faz de la tierra (no se cuenta la sociedad de almas por están en el mundo de los vivos) Yachiru, Nemu, el hermano de Orihime... (Táchese, verdad que está muerto) Chad alias el Mr robot-forever alone. Y finalmente Ginrei Kuchiki quien apareció de repente y con un humo denso a su alrededor propio de escenas dramáticas que sugieren algo de acción. En pleno día aquello era más descomunal y sin sentido a reventar.

-¿Oigan, y este viejo quién carajos es?-preguntó Ichigo cuando Salió Ginrei de la nada. El viejo era igualito a Byakuya, sólo que en una versión anciana.

-¡Cállate, Ichigo! ¡Ése gran señor que ves ahí es mi abuelo! Así que trátalo bien y con mucho respeto.

-¿No se supone que estaba muerto?

-¿Quién dijo que estaba muerto?

-No sé, se sobreentendía, ¿no? Byakuya es el líder actual del clan y ese viejo nunca estaba.

-Sobreentendiste mal, porque está vivo, además todo esto es culpa de la wiki-Bleach y un tal Tite puto... o Tite Kubo que nunca decía algo al respecto.

-Pero...

-Basta.-La voz de ultratumba del viejo Ginrei resonó por toda la playa congelando la atmosfera dejándola peor que la Antártica- Si yo sé que tan sólo me harían salir a luz para esta desfachatez, mejor me hubiese quedado donde estaba. Es más ya me voy...-hizo un paso flash (o shunpo que viene a ser lo mismo) desapareciendo así mismo como apareció, pero de pronto regresó para decir: - Dios te bendiga, nieta adoptiva, cuida de tu hermano.

Dicho eso, desapareció y nunca más volvió.

¿Qué carajos?

-Una vez me topé con él y le dije que en occidente tenían este tipo de costumbres.-explicó Chad a los presente dando un frase tan completa que no parecía él.

Todos tenían sobre su cabezas una serie signos interrogativos que claro tendrán que imaginar porque esto no es pierrot.

Bueno dejando a un lado ese momento bizarro, continuemos.

De pronto todo se volvió caótico, no se terminaron de decir quién iba con con quién cuando ya todos los extras (puros OC´s) estaban debajo de los colchones pateando y sin orden en especifico todos subían y corrían lo mejor que podían hasta cruzar los colchones enmantequillados y tratar de llegar con algo de papelillo y serpentina que contenían unas cubetas para llenar unos cubos con el color de cada equipo. El único que no participaba era Tōshirō, a quien aquello le pareció estúpido y se sentó al lado de Byakuya que estaba todavía tirado en suelo arenoso todo dormitado. Se fijaba en que de todas formas los muy imbéciles llenaban cualquier cubo al que lograban llegar. Por lo que aquello era una locura total ya que al final nadie podría demostrar quién era el mejor. Se caían, se empujaban unos con otros para que no lograsen su cometido, incluso hasta de su propio bando. (Y los extras dale que dale a esos colchones con los pies) Orihime, acordándose que alguna vez le tuvo cierta envidia a Rukia aprovechó para hacer algo que por el juego creyó que nadie iba notar algo más detrás. Cuando Rukia pasó por delante de ella para pasar las cubetas, le metió un pie para que ésta cayera, pero la morena tan hábil y nada tonta al caer mantuvo sus cubetas bien gracias a que puso su brazos en alto cuando impactó. De pronto los demás gritaban:-¡Pelea de gatas, pelea de gatas!

Isane tan servicial repartía sake pensando que aquello era soda. Y como de pronto nadie parecía saber nada de nada, se echaban sus traguítos también.

-¡Vamos, Rukia, enséñale quién manda!-vociferaba Renji.

Pero Orihime de inmediato se arrepintió de aquello y ayudó Rukia a levantarse. La morena por otro lado, más buena que el pan, se lo dejó pasar porque sabía que chica lubricaba sus calzones por Ichigo, y por ella nunca jamás lo tendría... muajajajaja. (Risa macabra, modo Dark Rukia activado para sus adentros)

Como no hubo jaladas de pelo entonces se disponían a seguir, pero, finalmente cansados los chicos patea colchones quienes tuvieron que parar, los shinigamis y los demás que no lo eran tuvieron que dejar de jugar.

Pero ahora se mataban por quién era el equipo triunfador.

-¡Ganamos nosotros! ¿verdad, Ishida-kun?-Le preguntaba Orihime a el Quincy lentón.

-Pero si ni siquiera estamos en el mismo equipo...-Susurró el Quincy con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

-¡Ah, es me confundí, jeje!

-¡Aquí la única ganadora soy yo!

Ésta, era nada más y nada menos que Matsumoto, quien se había echado unos traguítos cada ves que le tocó monear, mucho antes de que Isane se dispusiera a darlos por su cuenta.

-¡El cubo Rojo es el que está completamente lleno, así que mi escuadrón es el ganador! ¡Vamos feliciten a su capitán!-Ya Renji empezaba a proyectar sus sueños en aquel juegucho.

-Eso fue gracias a mí, cabeza de piña.-dijo Yachiru con las mejillas infladas y un puchero.

Yoruichi y Urahara en algún momento se había alejado y estaba debajo de una gran sombrilla de playa. Yoruichi recostada encima de una gran toalla mientras Urahara le daba un masaje. (Cosa que recién a penas notaba Soi Fong)

Nemu miraba hacia el cielo de forma misteriosa.

De pronto se sintió una energía espiritual algo fuerte.

Una grieta en cielo empezaba a formarse.

Todos se detuvieron de lo sea que estuviesen haciendo y se pusieron serios.

Hasta Byakuya, al fin, aquello lo despertó.

Un _Menos_ empezaba a salir de aquella grieta.

-¿Un menos? ¿A qué se debe?-preguntó Ichigo parado cerca de Renji y Rukia.

-No lo sé.-dijo Rukia sacando su Soul Candy de quién sabe dónde.

Enseguida salió de su gigai.

Así mismo, Urahara ya al lado de Ichigo y con su bastón en mano se dispuso a darle una ayudita para que fuera a solucionar aquello de forma rápida.

A Ichigo ni siquiera le dio chance de pensar en su placa.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Otra vez con eso?-Se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

Rukia por otro lado ya estaba más que lista para contrarrestar aquel percance.

Byakuya con su característica serenidad intentaba comprender qué había sucedido para que se encontrase allí y en aquella situación, porque no recordaba nada después de haber llegado al mundo de los vivos. Mientras que al mismo tiempo se disponía a ver a su pequeña hermana atacar aquel _Menos_.

Rukia sacó Zanpakuto y activó su shikai.

El _Menos _estaba casi por completo fuera de la grieta. Pero Ichigo fue más rápido y como su espada siempre estaba en modo activo, se lanzó sin previo aviso y de lleno contra el de trajecito negro y botitas blancas.

Y así empezaba una pelea entre Rukia e Ichigo a ver quién eliminaba a el _Menos_.

~OoOoOoO~

Sociedad de almas: Departamento de investigación y desarrollo.

-Capitán Kurotsuchi, el _Menos _se encuentra en Karakura. Y según tengo entendido hay varios capitanes y tenientes por allá.-informó Akon a su superior.

**Continuará...**

**¡ACTUALICÉ!**

**Esto es una completa locura lo sé. Bueno, se me había ido la inspiración, había perdido mi camino con este fic, era como si no pudiese escribir comedia (del estilo que pongo acá) y de pronto me puse a escribir otro tipo de géneros y diversos fics. Pero hace mucho ya que tenía algo adelantado, sólo que no podía lograr salir de esa parte. Estaba totalmente estancada, hasta la luna de hoy, (nada de sol es de madrugada). Así que nada, agradezco tanta paciencia si es que aún no la han perdido, un poco tarde pero seguro, y sé que todo está retorcido y sin sentido, pero me propuse acabar el fic con bastante crack. Así que... ¿Les gusta o no? Pues si les gusta comenten y si no, también, para eso son los reviews ;) **

**Agradecimientos a todas la personas que leyeron, pero sobre todo a las que han dejado su review.**

**Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima vez que será el último capítulo. (~w~)/**


End file.
